Los buques partidos
by maizrojo
Summary: [Historia resubida] El sol asomaba tímidamente por el horizonte, pero el cielo todavía estaba oscuro. Todavía no se había despertado nadie. Trafalgar Law se miró en el espejo. Tenía unas ojeras considerables y le hacía falta afeitarse.
1. Capítulo 1

**Nota de la autora:**

Os advierto por adelantado de que la historia que estáis a punto de leer no está acabada, aunque tal vez en un futuro lo esté. Para más información, acudid al final del último capítulo, en el que, con un buen montón de ¡spoilers!, os explico por qué no la he acabado.

Si todo esto no os importa lo más mínimo, os deseo una feliz lectura :)

_El dibujo de la portada le pertenece a **st**, un maravilloso artista de pixiv cuyo id es 3030637._

* * *

1.

El pequeñuelo que estaba agazapado en el humedal de aquella charca se llamaba Trafalgar Law. Tendría aproximadamente siete años. Por sus ropas, un desgastado uniforme gris, podía saberse que era uno de los chicos del orfanato local.

La condición de huérfano inspiraba inmediatamente lástima a cualquier persona; pero el señor Mizuno tenía otra visión de esas cosas. Al fin y al cabo, su nieta también era huérfana. Súbitamente interesado en la vida de aquel niño, el señor Mizuno Kenji se abrió paso entre las hierbas y se acercó a él.

– ¡Buenas tardes, jovencito! -dijo el señor Mizuno para iniciar la conversación-.

El muchacho emitió un gruñido por toda respuesta, sin levantar la mirada de lo que fuera que estuviese manejando. El señor Mizuno estiró el cuello para ver qué tenía el niño en las manos y se encontró con un extraño panorama: los cuerpos de varios caracoles separados de sus conchas, que yacían aplastadas en un montoncito no muy lejos de allí. El niño sujetaba, además, en su mano derecha y con extraordinario buen pulso, un bisturí auténtico, de profesional; que el señor Mizuno se preguntó de dónde podría haber sacado. Con aquel objeto, el muchacho comenzó a hacer cortes limpios en los caracoles.

– Eres un poco cafre, ¿no? -bromeó Kenji-. ¡Pobres caracoles! ¿Qué te habían hecho para que los trates así?

El niño levantó entonces la mirada. Era una mirada extraña. Algo siniestra, aunque completamente inocente y sincera, como la de cualquier niño jugando.

– Quería ver cómo son por dentro... -se excusó el muchacho-.

– ¡Vaya! -respondió Kenji admirado-. ¿Te interesa la biología?

El muchacho lo miró sin comprender.

– Hum... No -respondió-. No sé. Bueno, no creo. Suena complicado -el muchacho no entendía muy bien de qué le estaba hablando aquel hombre, así que respondió lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, que no era otra cosa que la verdad-. Esta mañana en clase hemos visto el aparato digestivo y yo quería ver uno de verdad, porque en clase sólo nos han puesto dibujos. Pero aquí no hay nada -añadió decepcionado mostrándole al hombre un caracol atravesado por el bisturí-.

Mizuno sonrió divertido.

– Es que no podrás ver los órganos de los caracoles si los rebanas de cualquier manera -dijo de manera condescendiente. El pequeño hizo una mueca de disgusto. Mizuno rió alegremente y añadió-: ¡Nunca había visto a un chico tan joven interesarse tanto por la anatomía! Tal vez te interese saber que los órganos de los caracoles son diferentes de los de las personas...

Aquello atrajo la atención de Law.

– ¡Oh! ¿Cómo son? -dijo poniéndose en pie con ojos brillantes-.

El señor Mizuno, que estaba encorvado sobre el niño para verlo mejor, se incorporó también, aliviando la tensión de su maltrecha espalda. El paso del tiempo no perdonaba. Ya iba algo mayor: sesenta años justos. Pensativo, se frotó la barbilla.

– Tengo un libro en casa que te lo explicaría de forma muy sencilla... -Contó-. Y puede que haya otras cosas que te interesen también... Lo que pasa es que tengo que buscarlo, porque no sé dónde estará...

El pequeño Law parecía de pronto mucho más interesado en su interlocutor.

– ¿Eres un experto en caracoles? -preguntó, haciendo que Mizuno riera nuevamente-.

– ¡Yo soy un biólogo explorador! -respondió éste de forma grandilocuente, ganándose la admiración del muchacho-.

– ¡Qué pasada! -exclamó Law-.

– Y tú tienes potencial para serlo, ¿sabes? -dijo Kenji-. ¡O tal vez podrías ser un cirujano! He visto como manejas ese bisturí... Está muy afilado, así que más te vale tener cuidado con él. Aunque creo que no hay de qué preocuparse: ¡parece que tienes verdadero talento! ¿Cómo te llamas?

El señor Mizuno estaba verdaderamente emocionado. Parecía tener ante sí a un científico nato. No era algo que uno se encontrase todos los días. Él había tenido que mover cielo y tierra para conseguir inculcar en su nieta el amor por la naturaleza y los seres vivos, aunque, finalmente, había tenido éxito. Sin embargo, aquel muchacho desconocido parecía toda una promesa de la ciencia y la investigación. Era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar. Ahora que iba ya viejo, al señor Mizuno lo emocionaba ver que la juventud compartía su pasión.

Feliz, mostró al muchacho Law el camino hacia su casa. Caminando por senderos soleados y llenos de polvo, el viejo no dejó de hablar de caracoles, de viajes científicos y de su nieta. El niño no parecía tener mucho que decir. Se limitó a seguir al anciano mientras pensaba en la recompensa del libro. Aquel hombre no le caía mal del todo. Era amable, al fin y al cabo, y no lo miraba como a un bicho raro. Era un poco pesado, pero parecía buena gente.

Al cabo de unos minutos, llegaron a una enorme casa de aspecto envejecido.

– Ven aquí mañana y te daré ese libro, ¿vale? -dijo el señor Mizuno alegremente-.

El niño asintió con la cabeza, contento. Y el anciano añadió:

– Yo ahora tengo que volver a la charca: ¡le había prometido a mi nieta traerle renacuajos para criar! -pensativo, Mizuno hizo una pausa-. Creo que mi nieta y tú os llevaríais bien. Ha de tener más o menos tu edad.

Law no dijo nada. Finalmente, Kenji se despidió con una broma, mientras retomaba el camino.

– ¡Bueno, hasta mañana, joven caballero!


	2. Capítulo 2

2.

Law miró el sobre con expresión de disgusto. Llevaba dos años ignorando aquellas cartas; fingiendo que no las veía, que ni siquiera existían. Recordaba el momento en el que el cartero le había entregado la primera, cinco días después de que Ayame se marchara. Había sido un jueves.

Ni al cartero ni a nadie le sorprendía ya, después de once años, ver a ese adolescente ojeroso rondando por la vieja casa del biólogo. Era frecuente verlo paseando por el pueblo en compañía de la nieta del viejo y de aquel enorme oso polar, quienes a veces conseguían hacerle reír. Aunque pocos conocían personalmente a aquel siniestro huérfano, se sabía que era amigo de Mizuno; y eso era suficiente para no desconfiar de él.

De modo que el cartero, un hombre amable y hablador, había entregado la carta a Trafalgar con el siguiente comentario:

– Es para Mizuno, de Ayame. Supongo que os contará qué tal le va, ¿no? ¡Mandadle saludos de mi parte, ¿eh?! ¡No os olvidéis! ¡Hasta luego!

Law había respondido algunas vagas palabras y había bajado la vista al sobre. "Mizuno Ayame. Mangroove 45. Bloque 12. Piso 4ºA. Archipiélago Sabaody. Grand Line.". El joven no había prestado atención a las palabras más allá del nombre del remitente. Había entrado en la casa y dejado caer la carta al suelo. Acto seguido, se había largado, pasando por encima del sobre sin ningún tipo de cuidado.

Al poco rato, Mizuno y Bepo habían encontrado el sobre pisoteado en el suelo, en el mismo sitio donde Law lo había dejado.

– Eh, Law, ¿has dejado tú aquí esto? ¡Es una carta de Ayame! ¿La quieres leer con nosotros? -había preguntado Bepo con alegría-.

El aludido había levantado la mirada con una expresión neutra y no había dicho nada.

– ¿Law?

Mizuno y Bepo se habían mirado sin comprender. Quién sabe qué podía haber pasado ente Law y Ayame para que, de pronto, el joven mantuviese aquella actitud.

Law no había leído la carta. Ni esa ni ninguna de las que llegaron cada semana durante cuatro años. Cada vez que el cartero entregaba un mensaje de Ayame, Law repetía aquel extraño ritual; como si al cruzar el umbral de la puerta, la carta se desvaneciese por completo. Y más extraño todavía, era cuando no era él quién recogía la correspondencia. Bepo y Mizuno solían dejarla sobre una mesa o, a veces, una silla. Cuando Law llegaba y la veía, actuaba literalmente como si no estuviera. Si se tenía que sentar, lo hacía sobre la carta. Si le hacía falta, dejaba la taza de café encima del sobre. Si le daba por ordenar el escritorio, lo debaja todo impoluto a excepción de la carta, que no se movía ni un milímetro. A Bepo se le ponían los pelos de punta cuando lo veía hacer esas cosas.

Por todo ello, fue verdaderamente significativo el día que, al cabo de dos años, Law pareció finalmente ver una de las cartas. Aunque no pareció alegrarse por ello, precisamente. Con un deje de cansancio, o hartazgo, en sus movimientos, Law la tiró desde la mesa al suelo con un manotazo despreciativo y depositó su libro donde segundos antes había estado el sobre. Bepo y Mizuno lo miraron, expectantes. ¿Diría aquel chico algo, por fin, sobre Ayame o las cartas? El joven abrió lentamente la boca:

– Últimamente me duele la cabeza por las noches -informó, para desaliento de sus interlocutores, sin cambiar su expresión en ningún momento-. Me pregunto por qué.

Y, acto seguido, se marchó.

Mizuno y Bepo se quedaron en la estancia, mirándose. Trataban de comprender qué pasaba por la mente de aquel chico, pero para ellos era imposible. Ayame había sido quién mejor lo había comprendido, pero quizá incluso esto se hubiese escapado a su entendimiento. Desde que la muchacha se había marchado, Law había estado comportándose de forma espeluznante. Continuaba haciendo lo que hacía normalmente, pero ahora lo hacía de vez en cuando con una expresión fantasmal y la mirada perdida. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que echaba de menos a su amiga, pero el joven jamás la mencionaba. Y la idea de que la hubiese olvidado tan pronto, era impensable. Uno no se olvida de alguien de quien recibe cartas todas las semanas. Y menos aún de alguien que ha sido su mejor amigo durante once años.


	3. Capítulo 3

3.

Mizuno Ayame y Trafalgar Law habían sido presentados aquel día en que el viejo Kenji le había regalado un libro sobre biología a Law. Aunque, en realidad, los dos niños ya se conocían de antes.

Para entender lo mejor posible esta historia, convendría empezar explicando algo sobre la vida de Mizuno Kenji.

El señor Mizuno era bastante conocido en su islita del North Blue por sus frecuentes viajes en busca de animales y plantas exóticos, y por la desgracia de haber perdido a su esposa, a su hija y a su yerno en un mismo día.

Respecto a lo primero, no hay mucho más que añadir. Mizuno era un apasionado de la biología y un hombre bastante culto. Se relacionaba en círculos intelectuales y tenía varios amigos cercanos con los que solía emprender grandes expediciones científicas por larguísimos períodos de tiempo. Desgraciadamente, mientras se encontraba fuera, rara vez se podía contactar con él, de modo que su desolación fue inenarrable el día que, recién llegado a su isla, descubrió que sus seres más queridos habían fallecido al poco tiempo de partir él.

Aquella vez había estado fuera por espacio de dos años. Toda una eternidad que, según le contaron, su pequeña nieta de tres años había pasado encerrada en el orfanato local. La niña había sobrevivido, decían, casi milagrosamente al tiroteo que unos piratas habían organizado en un restaurante. Había habido otras seis víctimas, y ocho heridos. La noticia había conmocionado a todo pueblo. Por suerte para ella, Ayame era por entonces demasiado joven para recordar nada. Su abuelo fue a buscarla para llevársela consigo. Entre lágrimas, el viejo Kenji buscaba en ella algún rasgo que le pudiese recordar a la madre de la niña.

En ese tiempo en el que vivieron juntos en el orfanato conoció Ayame al pequeño Trafalgar, un muchacho cuya procedencia era desconocida para todo el mundo. Según decían, había sido abandonado sin más, varios años antes, y nadie tenía la menor idea de quienes podrían ser su padres. A las encargadas del orfanato, y a los propios huérfanos, les provocaba miedo mirarlo. Rara vez se lo veía sonreír o jugar con otros niños. Solía pasar el tiempo atrapando y matando insectos y algún que otro bicho; y con frecuencia se ensuciaba la cara de barro o sangre. Ayame y él no intimaron precisamente durante los dos años que la joven permaneció en el orfanato. Al contrario, la conversación más larga que mantuvieron se redujo a cinco palabras:

– No cierres la puerta.

– Perdón.

Por este motivo, cuando ya con siete años, aquel chiquillo apareció a la puerta de su casa, a Ayame su cara se le hizo tremendamente conocida. Mizuno le había comentado a su nieta que el día anterior se había encontrado a un muchacho extraordinario en la charca, y que lo había invitado a regresar. La muchacha, vigilando el exterior encaramada a la ventana, recordó de pronto el nombre de Law, justo en el momento en que el niño, de pie en el jardín, recibía el libro de manos de Mizuno. Ayame no podía escuchar lo que su abuelo hablaba con aquel niño, así que se limitó a observar con atención. De pronto, una manita infantil se alzó y, acusadora, señaló hacia el punto de la ventana donde ella se encontraba.

Law la había visto y le estaba preguntando a Kenji por ella. El anciano se dio la vuelta y, gesticulando, saludó a su nieta alegremente. Al momento, ambos pusieron rumbo al interior de la casa.

Sorprendida, Ayame se separó de la ventana y se giró para verlos entrar.

– Mira, Ayame -dijo el anciano con voz cantarina-, éste es Law. Te he hablado de él, ¿recuerdas? Le gusta mucho la biología... ¡Eh, pero ¿qué hacéis?! -dijo súbitamente, al ver que ambos niños se habían quedado quietos mirándose-. ¡Saludaos! ¡Daos la mano, no seáis maleducados!

Los pequeños obedecieron no sin algo de recelo. La mano de Ayame era blanda, caliente y temblorosa. La de Law, huesuda, fría y firme. Ambos aprovecharon para observarse detenidamente y más de cerca. Law era bastante alto para su edad, del piel bronceada, cabello oscurísimo, corto y descuidado, y ojos claros. Ayame lo encontró muy guapo. Ella, curiosamente, era todo lo contrario que él. Más bien bajita, de piel transparente, dulces mechones rubios y ojos oscuros y cálidos. A Law, su cara le recordó a una manzana. Y también olía bien, según puntualizó el muchacho en su fuero interno.

– Ahhh -comentó Mizuno-. ¡Yo creo que os vais a llevar bien! ¿Verdad? Ayame, ¿por qué no le enseñas a Law los renacuajos que estás criando, eh? Mientras tanto, os voy a traer unos refrescos.

El hombre desapareció entre los laberínticos pasillos y escaleras de la casa, en dirección a la cocina. Ayame, muy seria, mumuró un "ven por aquí" casi ininteligible y entró en una habitación llena de libros y cachivaches. Un poco apartado, sobre una mesa, había un pequeño tanque de agua turbia, lleno de plantas acuáticas.

– Ahora no los ves -explicó Ayame-, pero están ahí. Puedes darles de comer, si quieres.

– No -respondió secamente el otro-.

La niña se quedó algo cortada.

– Mmm... Bueno... Y ¿qué quieres hacer?

Law miró a su alrededor durante unos segundos y, finalmente, señaló un microscopio.

– ¿Sabes cómo funciona esto? -preguntó-.

El señor Mizuno, en la cocina, escuchó de pronto un alarido y subió aprisa las escaleras, procurando no tirar la bandeja de los refrescos. Al entrar en la habitación de los renacuajos, se encontró a los dos niños forcejeando por mirar a través del microscopio. Law le había arrancado un cabello a Ayame y lo había colocado en el portaobjetos del instrumento. Con una mano regulaba las lentes, y con otra trataba de alejar a Ayame, quien se quejaba insistentemente.

– ¡Tonto! ¡Déjame mirar a mí también!

– Oh, ¿pero qué hacéis? -exclamó Kenji con una sonrisa-. ¡Seréis trastes! Dejadme que os enseñe, anda... -dijo depositando la bandeja en el sitio más cercano que encontró-.

Aquellas escenas se sucedieron día tras día en aquella casa. Mizuno invitó a Trafalgar a pasarse por allí cada vez que quisiera; y el niño, tomándole la palabra, no dejó que el sol se pusiera un sólo día sin haber él pisado aquel suelo. El joven huérfano era de naturaleza curiosa, y con el viejo y su nieta se entretenía durante el tiempo que hiciese falta.

Por su parte, la vitalidad de los dos niños, y sus constantes riñas infantiles traían alegría al viejo Mizuno; quien disfrutaba compartiendo con ellos sus conocimientos.

Al principio, Ayame soportaba contrariada las visitas del muchacho, cuya forma de ser le desagradaba, pero poco a poco comenzó a encontrarle el gusto a estar con él, y, con el paso de los días, los niños empezaron a jugar sin pelearse. Cazaban animales, trepaban a árboles, jugaban al escondite... Al cabo de algunos meses, los silencios incómodos había desaparecido entre ellos. Solían hablar sobre casi cualquier cosa y hasta bromeaban juntos. Había sido un camino largo, pero Kenji estaba feliz de ver cómo se habían hecho amigos los dos jóvenes que conocía que más se interesaban por la naturaleza.

"¡La unión hace la fuerza!", pensaba.

Aunque siempre había momentos en los que el enfrentamiento era inevitable. Uno de ellos era la captura de un animal. Mientras que Ayame quería cuidar y criar a todos los animales e insectos que podían cazar; Law enseguida pretendía cortarlos en mil pedazos para ver cómo eran por dentro.

– ¡Eres un monstruo! -le había reprendido un día Ayame, a punto de llorar-.

La riña, aquel día, había acabado a golpes. Mizuno Kenji, asustadísimo, había acudido corriendo a separarlos para descubrir horrorizado el bisturí en la mano de Law.

– ¡¿Qué pretendías con esto?! -bramó Mizuno-.

– ¡No iba a hacerle nada con eso! ¡Devuélvemelo! -se excusó Law-.

– ¡Me da igual lo que fueses hacer o no! ¡No puedes hacer movimientos bruscos delante de la gente con el bisturí en la mano, Law!

Mizuno estaba verdaderamente enfadado.

Kenji confiscó aquel día el bisturí de Law con una advertencia:

– No puedo dejar que vayas por ahí con algo tan peligroso, Law. Te lo devolveré cuando me demuestres que puedes cuidar de ti mismo y de los demás -dijo poniendo una mano sobre la cabecita del muchacho-.

Law, aunque contrariado, aceptó su castigo. Se dejó caer sentado en el suelo haciendo un mohín. Ayame se le acercó, entonces, arrepentida por haber gritado y se puso en cuclillas a su lado.

– Yo sé que no querías hacerme nada malo, Law -dijo, buscando el perdón del muchacho-.

El joven, ofendido por la condescendencia de Ayame, dio un empujón a su amiga, haciéndola caer al suelo, se puso de pie y se largó. Era tremendamente orgulloso. Probablemente, si se tratase de otras personas, Law hubiera atacado a Mizuno, hubiera recuperado su bisturí y se hubiera marchado para no volver. Pero aquel hombre y su nieta... De algún modo los necesitaba. No se había dado cuenta de en qué momento había sucedido, pero Kenji y Ayame lo hacían sentirse querido. A él, que jamás había tenido un amigo. Law se preguntó si sería verdad que había alguien capaz de quererlo tal y como era. Se sentía extraño. De camino al orfanato, Law se dijo que, si bien él no tenía padres o hermanos, aquellas dos personas eran lo más parecido a una familia para él. Ahora que se daba cuenta, el pequeño Trafalgar estaba verdaderamente asustado de quedarse solo otra vez.

Más tarde, en la casa, Mizuno abrillantaba con mimo el bisturí que había confiscado a Law.

– ¿Sabes, Ayame? -comentó- Es probable que esta sea la única posesión de Law.

La pequeña levantó la mirada, impresionada por el significado de las palabras de su abuelo.

– ¡Ahh, devuélveselo, abuelo, por favor!

Ayame no logró convencerlo. Triste, sin saber muy bien por qué, lo observó guardar el objeto en un cajón de su escritorio.

– ¿Y si se enfada y ya no vuelve más? -preguntó la niña a punto de llorar-.

Kenji sonrió, enternecido.

– ¿De verdad crees que se va a enfadar? -preguntó con voz suave-.

– N-no... -balbuceó la niña-. Pero podría...

El anciano sujetó las manitas de su nieta mientras le decía:

– Escucha, Law no va a enfadarse con nosotros, ¿de acuerdo? Porque nos quiere, y nosotros le queremos a él -la pequeña asentía, enjugándose las lágrimas como buenamente podía, frotando su cara contra las mangas de la chaqueta-. Incluso, aunque lo hiciera, nosotros seguiríamos estando aquí; y seguiríamos siendo... Bueno... algo así como una familia, ¿no te parece?

La pequeña miró a su abuelo entre sonrisas y lágrimas y asintió con la cabeza.

– Tenemos lazos que no se pueden romper -dijo al fin el anciano-.


	4. Capítulo 4

4.

El tiempo pasaba tranquilamente para Mizuno, Ayame y Law.

Después de la terrible muerte de su esposa y los padres de su nieta, Mizuno había pasado nueve años sin atreverse a volver a viajar. Cuando los niños tenían ya doce años, su corazón, ya completamente curado, volvió a sentir ese impulso de vivir aventuras e investigar especies desconocidas. Ayame y Law, emocionados, lo apoyaron en todo momento, y, en otoño, el científico partió por unos días, dejando a su nieta al cuidado de una niñera a la que Law se divirtió aterrorizando por las tardes.

– ¡Law, suelta eso! -chilló cuando lo pilló abriendo la caja del bisturí, de cuya localización lo había advertido Ayame-.

– ¡Agh! ¡Qué asco de bichos! -exclamaba cada vez que los chicos traían ranas o cangrejos a la casa-.

– ¡¿Por qué no podéis hacer cosas más normales?! -se exasperaba cuando Law buscaba en algún libro fotografías de cuerpos humanos con los órganos al aire, o bien cuando Ayame construía por enésima vez una granja de hormigas-.

Y es que los dos niños ya no eran tan niños. Con doce años, habían abandonado los juegos infantiles para dedicarse a profundizar en las materias que les apasionaban: biología la una, y medicina y cirugía el otro. La niñera encontraba aquellas aficiones suyas particularmente perturbadoras, pero ellos seguían a su aire, sin hacerle caso, apoyándose mutuamente ante la incomprensión de los demás.

Ya tenía sesenta y cinco años, pero Kenji volvió rejuvenecido, con los ojos brillantes y montones de historias que contar. Al cabo de un tiempo, el anciano volvió a emprender otro viaje, del que regresó igualmente maravillado. Y al tercer viaje que hizo, se trajo una sorpresa con él.

Los chicos lo esperaban impacientes en la casa. Los ánimos estaban, a pesar de todo, un poco decaídos, porque, al ingresar en el instituto, Ayame había hecho nuevos amigos y ahora, en su segundo curso de secundaria, salía con ellos frecuentemente. En consecuencia, Law pasaba muchas tardes solo, cosa que no le hacía ni pizca de gracia. Los dos amigos parecían haberse distanciado un poco, pero seguían llevándose bien a su manera y pasando mucho tiempo juntos. Aún así, permanecían en silencio mientras esperaban a Mizuno.

Al fin, la puerta se abrió y Kenji apareció en el umbral, portando un bulto blanco entre los brazos. Era un pequeño cachorro de oso polar. Ayame y Law asombrados, no sabían si saludar a Mizuno o preguntarle por el oso.

– ¡Abuelooo! ¡Te hemos extrañado! ¡Abuelo, es un oso! ¡Feliz regreso a casa! ¡¿Cómo es que lo has traído aquí?! ¿Cómo has estado? ¡Ay, es monísimo!

– ¡Guauu! ¡Es un oso de verdad! ¡Cómo mola!

– ¡¿No querrás verlo por dentro?! -se alarmó Ayame-.

– ¿Y por qué no? -respondió Law, indignado-. ¡Es una oportunidad perfecta!

– ¡Hola, chicos! ¿Qué tal habéis estado? -saludó el viejo-. No vamos a tocar al oso, Law -añadió-.

– Nunca os ponéis de mi parte cuando se trata de estas cosas... -se enfurruñó el muchacho-.

– Esta vez hay un buen motivo -confesó Kenji-. Este oso se llama Bepo. Y es huérfano, como vosotros.

Acto seguido, el anciano comenzó a relatar la historia de la increíble isla a la que él y sus colegas de profesión habían llegado. El nombre menos imaginativo que se les había ocurrido para dicha isla había sido "La isla de los animales parlantes", puesto que esa era su principal característica.

– Desgraciadamente, esa isla ya había sido descubierta con anterioridad, así que el nombre no es algo que a nosotros deba preocuparnos -bromeó Kenji-.

Como no es difícil de suponer, aparte de especies protegidas, los animales parlantes eran altamente cotizados en el mercado negro. Aquella isla estaba llena de cazadores furtivos que se mezclaban con los investigadores honrados para conseguir sus trofeos. Y ocurrió que el grupo de Mizuno Kenji presenció cómo unos sinvergüenzas abatían a tiros a una gran osa blanca y a uno de sus dos cachorros, dejando completamente desorientado al animalillo que había sobrevivido.

Horrorizado, el anciano biólogo no pudo evitar ver montones de similitudes entre aquel osezno que había perdido a su familia y su nieta; y, ante la estupefacción de todos sus compañeros, agarró al asustado animal y se lo llevó de vuelta al North Blue.

– Bepo forma ahora parte de nuestra familia -dijo el anciano levantando en vilo al osito, que abrió la boca en un bostezo-.

– ¡Qué lindo es! -exclamó Ayame, maravillada.

– Cuando crezca, viajaremos juntos a su isla para devolverlo a su hábitat natural, ¿que os parece? -dijo Mizuno-.

Los dos chicos, emocionados por la posibilidad de realizar un viaje tan emocionante, asintieron saltando de júbilo.

– ¡Crece pronto, bicho! -amenazó Law con el puño al osezno justo antes de echarse a reír-.

A la pareja de amigos formada por Law y Ayame se unió, a partir de entonces, Bepo, el oso, que creció y aprendió a hablar con rapidez. Los tres disfrutaban yendo al pueblo a comprar helado, y bañándose en el lago.

Bueno... esto último Law no lo disfrutaba tanto como hubiera podido...

Era el verano de sus dieciséis años y Law y Ayame estaban en el pleno esplendor de su juventud.

Él, altísimo y fuerte, aunque algo delgado, se había dejado crecer las patillas y la barbita de chivo. Se había tatuado los brazos y también perforado las orejas, y ahora llevaba cuatro aretes dorados. Protagonizaba los sueños húmedos de alguna que otra chica del pueblo, a pesar de que ninguna se atrevía a hablar con él, del temor que le tenían. Su carácter seguía siendo arisco y a veces siniestro.

Ayame, por su parte, había explotado en un mar de curvas que traían de cabeza a más de uno. Las había mejores que ella, sin duda, pero la joven había tenido ya un par de novios: un chico de gafas muy estudioso y popular; y otro, dos años mayor que ella, musculoso, y conocido en el pueblo por ser todo un donjuán. A Law, aquellos romances lo llenaban de rabia, y no sabía muy bien por qué; él no estaba interesado en Ayame... dentro de lo que cabía, claro. Porque cuando, bañándose en el lago, veía los atributos de su amiga botando dentro de un diminuto bikini, a Law se le pasaban toda clase de perversiones por la cabeza, y no encontraba forma de evitarlo.

– ¡Ah, Bepo! -lloriqueaba el muchacho apoyando la frente sobre el lomo peludo del animal-. ¿Por qué me hace esto?

– Creo que no lo hace por ti -respondía el oso con su vocecilla y su total e innecesaria sinceridad-, sino por el pecoso de vuestra clase.

– ¡Ese cabeza hueca...! -maldecía Law en voz alta-.

El oso se había convertido en el confesor particular de cada uno de los muchachos. Si había algo que no se contaban entre ellos, Bepo se convertía, entonces, en el receptor del secreto. Y dependiendo del propio criterio del oso, algunos secretos seguían siéndolo, y otros no. Así fue como Law se enteró de que Ayame había perdido su virginidad con aquel musculoso rompecorazones de poca monta que había sido su segundo novio. El joven se pasó una semana entera caminando en círculos preguntándose: "¡Pero ¿qué le verán a ese imbécil?! ¡Por favor!".

De cualquier modo, y, a pesar de las hormonas, Law, Bepo y Ayame mantuvieron intacta su amistad. Como Mizuno había dicho hacía ya muchos años, los lazos que tenían no podían romperse fácilmente. Ahora, además, los tres tenían una promesa que cumplir: devolver a Bepo a su isla natal. Así era. Ayame y Law lo habían hablado en cierta ocasión.

Un día, después de haberse pasado toda la tarde en el agua, cuando ya se acercaba el ocaso, Ayame, con el pelo mojado, la piel brillante y envuelta en una toalla, se había acercado a Law y Bepo, quienes descansaban sentados de espaldas al lago. Law había hecho todo lo posible por no mirarla, y giró la cabeza en dirección contraria, poniendo mala cara. Bepo advirtió que se había ruborizado. La muchacha se sentó a su lado y suspiró, feliz.

– Ya se han marchado todos -dijo-.

Y es que seis o siete amigos de Ayame solían ir a bañarse al lago con ella. Law y Bepo habían tomado por costumbre el mantenerse apartados de todo el bullicio, despertando siempre algún que otro cuchicheo. Solían ponerse a jugar a las cartas o, simplemente, se dejaban flotar en el agua. A veces les llegaban balonazos que golpeaban a Law en la cabeza o en la espalda. Él, tratando de controlar su ira, devolvía los balones con un gruñido y de mala gana. No se había dado cuenta de las dos o tres chicas que suspiraban por él, y que habían creado esas estúpidas estrategias para tratar, sin éxito, de conseguir que les dirigiera la palabra. Ayame ya las había advertido:

– No os van a hacer caso -Hablaba en plural, refiriéndose tanto al muchacho como al oso, aunque sus amigas no tenían ningún tipo de interés en el segundo-. Ya os lo he dicho.

– Jo, qué suerte tienes -respondían las chicas-, ¡a ti sí que te habla!

– Y mi trabajo me costó conseguirlo -contestaba Ayame echándose a reír-.

Le tenía mucho cariño a Law, a pesar de las peleas que ambos tenían de vez en cuando. Incluso aquellos últimos días... meses... está bien, años, en los que ella había comenzado a salir con otras personas, el joven había estado ahí siempre que ella lo había necesitado. Reconocía que a veces era un poco egoísta, pero ¿qué podía ella hacer? Law tampoco podría depender de ella por siempre...

La joven se quedó mirando a sus dos amigos, con ojos enternecidos, y, de pronto los abrazó con fuerza.

– Blegh -balbució Law, estrujado y sorprendido por el achuchón-. ¿Y ahora qué te pasa?

– ¡Os quiero mucho! -contestó la muchacha con los ojos brillantes-.

– Ya, ya, vale, vale.

Law trataba de zafarse del abrazo, pero Bepo, que era mucho más cariñoso que él, estiró sus patas y aplastó contra su pelaje a los dos adolescentes, alzándolos en vilo.

– ¡Aww! -sollozó el oso, emocionado-. ¡Yo también os quiero!

– ¡Bepo! ¡No puedo respirar! -se quejó Law-.

El oso aflojó el abrazo, permitiendo a Law escabullirse. Una vez libre, el joven tomó una gran bocanada de aire y suspiró. Al abrir los ojos, Bepo y Ayame seguían abrazados.

– Law... -dijo ella con voz temblorosa-.

– Quéee... -el joven respondió cansinamente, empezando a hartarse de tanto sentimentalismo-.

– Algún día iremos con Bepo a su isla natal, ¿verdad?

El muchacho la miró, desfrunció el ceño y suspiró nuevamente.

– Claro -contestó con toda sinceridad-. Es una promesa.

La joven pareció alegrarse profundamente con la respuesta de su amigo. Conteniendo las ganas de abrazarlo, giró la cabeza nuevamente hacia Bepo, y dijo:

– ¡Pero quiero que sea dentro de mucho tiempo! ¡No quiero que te vayas, Bepo! ¡Te echaría mucho de menos!

Aquello consiguió emocionar otra vez al oso, que apretó a su amiga mucho más fuerte y comenzó a lloriquear.

– ¡Ay, yo tampoco! -dijo mientras Law ponía los ojos en blanco-.

– ¿Qué tal si dejáis de hacer el tonto y nos vamos a casa? -se quejó-. ¡Que empieza a hacer frío y no he traído camiseta!

Aquello rompió definitivamente la atmósfera tan sentimental que se había creado. Bepo, se separó lentamente de Ayame y recogió su toalla del suelo.

– Se te ponen morados los pezoncillos, ¿eh? -bromeó el oso-.

– ¡Deja de decir gilipolleces! -exclamó Law, ofendido, mientras Ayame se reía-.

Bepo dio entonces un latigazo al joven con la toalla.

– ¡Ay! ¿Qué haces? -exclamó Law apartándose-.

– No te alejes, Pezoncillos -continuó Bepo partiéndose de risa-. ¡Ven aquí...!

Law echó entonces a correr en dirección a la casa y el oso fue detrás de él, blandiendo la toalla, riéndose y gritando:

– ¡Ven aquí, Pezoncillos! ¡No voy a hacerte daño!

Ayame recogió entre carcajadas su ropa, y la toalla y las sandalias de Law. El joven, con las prisas por escapar, se había ido descalzo y le estaba costando Dios y ayuda no clavarse en los pies los guijarros del camino.

– ¡Au! -gritaba, dando saltos-. ¡Déjame en paz, Bepo! ¡Largo!

"Si mis amigas viesen estas cosas", pensó la muchacha, divertida, "no le tendrían tanto miedo a Law. Es más, ¡no creo siquiera que siguiesen prendadas de él!".


	5. Capítulo 5

5.

El tiempo seguía su curso. Ayame y Law aprobaron sus exámenes sin ningún problema. Entre la disciplina de Mizuno y los abrazos de Bepo, comenzaron a plantearse qué planes podían tener para el futuro. Tenían ya 18 años. Al cumplir esa edad, Law había tenido que abandonar el orfanato. La idea era que los huérfanos debían buscarse un oficio y ejercerlo para pagarse un alquiler, pero Law se había ido directamente a vivir a casa de Mizuno. Bepo y Ayame lo habían acogido con alegría y habían brindado con champán. Mizuno tomó una fotografía de los tres amigos juntos para inmortalizar el momento. Law se sentía verdaderamente feliz. Aquello sí que era tener una familia de verdad.

Si todavía quedaba alguien que pensase que la relación entre Law y Ayame tenía todavía huecos por cimentar, durante aquel verano le disiparon todas las dudas. Al fin y al cabo, ¿cuántas personas habían visto sonreír a Law tantas veces? Los dos amigos se lo pasaban de muerte viviendo bajo el mismo techo. Al cabo de tan sólo dos semanas, ya tenían sus pequeños rituales diarios.

Por la mañana, si ella se despertaba antes que él; cosa poco frecuente, la verdad; corría a su habitación y, de un tirón, lo dejaba sin mantas. Law, al sentir el frío aire mañanero, gemía, según palabras de Ayame "como una morsa agonizante". Él, vengativo, siempre respondía algún que otro tirón de pelos.

– Puaj -decía luego, agitando frenéticamente la mano para liberarse de los cabellos que se le habían quedado enredados entre los dedos-, te estás quedando calva, ¿sabías? Porque estos pelos no te los arranco yo, que se te caen solos...

– Tú me estás dejando calva indirectamente -replicaba ella bromeando-. Me estresas.

Una vez estaban los dos despiertos, se jugaban a una lucha de pulgares quién se duchaba primero. Law solía dejarse ganar porque, goteando por todo el pasillo, no podía sentir la deliciosa culpabilidad de espiar a Ayame mientras ésta se duchaba. Y sus actividades de pervertido, a Law le gustaba hacerlas tranquilo. (Un día Mizuno lo había pillado, profundamente concentrado, mirando a través de la puerta milimétricamente entreabierta, y ése había sido, con diferencia, el momento más vergonzoso de toda su vida).

A la hora de comer, Ayame le cedía su postre a Law a cambio de que él hiciera algo por ella, como ordenarle la habitación, darle un masaje o prepararle el desayuno. El precio a pagar poco le hubiera importado a Law, que se comía los merengues y los bombones como un loco.

– ¡Luego te quejarás que no consigues muscular nada! -se burlaba la joven-.

Y es que el mayor complejo de Law era el de no tener el aspecto de un fornido y rudo pirata. Él, gustoso hubiera cambiado sus rasgos afilados y su alta estatura por un buen puñado de músculos, una mandíbula más cuadrada y una nariz recta.

– Si quieres ser pirata, la actitud de antipático ya la tienes -le decía Ayame en broma-.

– Te voy a pegar una hostia -replicaba Law, dándole la razón sin querer-. Pues creo voy a empezar a ir a correr, o al gimnasio, o algo de eso.

– O puedes practicar lucha libre con Bepo -propuso la joven echándose a reír-.

Y es que el oso, últimamente, había adquirido una fuerza bastante considerable.

– ¿Quieres matarme? -rió Law-.

Él y Bepo solían forcejear peleándose por la mermelada, el último postre y cosas por el estilo.

La última vez que lo habían hecho, Law había acabado cayendo de espaldas sobre el suelo de la cocina, y con dos preciosos moratones de regalo. ¡Y el oso sólo le había dado un leve empujón!

– ¡Lo siento muchísimo, Law! ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón...! -Bepo, temeroso de uno de los fáciles arranques de ira de Law, se había disculpado cientos de veces-.

Así, entre riñas y bromas, iban transcurriendo los días en casa del señor Mizuno.

– Odio tener que escoger ahora qué tengo que hacer en el futuro -dijo un día Law-. ¿No puedo simplemente esperar a saberlo de verdad?

– Los jóvenes deben formarse -respondió Mizuno con seguridad.

Los cuatro estaban sentados en el salón, hojeando folletos de diferentes universidades. Mizuno y Law habían acaparado las butacas, y Bepo y Ayame se habían estirado sobre la alfombra.

– Y no esperarás que crea que no sabéis a qué queréis dedicaros -continuó Kenji-.

– Yo siempre he sabido que estudiaría Biología -comentó Ayame-. Lo que no sé es dónde lo haré...

– La mejor facultad de Biología de todas se encuentra en el Archipiélago Sabaody -informó el anciano-. Aunque está un poco lejos de aquí.

– ¡¿Un poco?! -exclamó Bepo alarmado- ¡Eso está a cientos de kilómetros de aquí!

Ayame pareció pensativa. Rebuscó entre todos los folletos hasta que encontró el de la majestuosa Universidad de Sabaody.

– ¡No vayas allí, Ayame! -pidió el oso-. ¡No te volveríamos a ver casi nunca!

– Bepo, no seas plasta -se quejó Law-. Déjala que vaya a donde quiera.

– La verdad... -dijo Mizuno con cierto pesar-, creo que, con el interés que tú tienes en estudiar Biología, le sacarías todo el partido a las clases en Sabaody... No sé, cielo, es tu decisión.

– Tengo que pensarlo -dijo la muchacha tras un largo silencio-.

– ¡Ayame, no puedes irte tan lejos! ¡Todavía tenemos que ir los cuatro juntos a mi isla! ¿Te acuerdas?

El pobre Bepo parecía realmente asustado. La joven se acercó a él, caminando con las rodillas y lo abrazó.

– ¡Oh, Bepo, no te preocupes! -dijo, tratando de consolar al oso-. ¡Iremos igualmente! ¡Encontraremos la forma...!

Law la interrumpió. Agarrándola por el hombro, la apartó bruscamente del oso, y se encaró con él.

– Bepo, déjate de lloriqueos. La estás chantajeando emocionalmente -reprendió Law, muy serio-. Deberías querer lo mejor para ella -el oso intentaba hablar, pero Law no le dejó-. Si ella no puede, iremos tú y yo a tu isla. Tampoco es un drama, ¿no?

Bepo miró al joven poniendo ojillos, pero, aceptó en silencio que no era él quien debía tomar aquella decisión.

– Chicos, no os angustiéis -intervino Mizuno, tratando de relajar el ambiente-. Tenéis todo el verano para pensar qué vais a hacer.

– El verano es muy corto -se lamentó Ayame-.

Law y Bepo asintieron.

Ayame tenía razón. El verano voló con rapidez. Aquél, más que ningún otro. La última semana de agosto, en la isla se celebraban fiestas estivales. En la plaza del pueblo, cercana a la playa, se montaba un escenario en el que cada noche actuaba un cantante diferente. Ayame aprovechó cada noche al máximo. Salía de casa a las once, con su hermoso cabello recogido y algún vestido femenino, y se reunía con sus amigas, que la esperaban en el jardín oteando el interior de la casa, esperando ver a Law.

– ¿Law no sale esta noche? -le preguntaban-.

– Prefiere quedarse en casa -respondía ella-.

El joven, en compañía de Bepo y Mizuno, la observaba arreglarse antes de salir.

– No me he dado cuenta de cuándo crecisteis tanto... -comentaba Kenji con cierta pesadumbre en la voz-. Estás muy guapa.

No estaba mal; pero lo cierto era que, al lado de sus amigas, Ayame perdía bastante. Realmente se la veía insignificante, rodeada de todas aquellas chicas de largas piernas y escotes sugerentes. A Law se le ponían los dientes largos al verlas.

– Bepo, ¡¿has visto qué tetas tiene la pelirroja?! -decía, emocionado, zarandeando a su amigo-. ¡Qué pedazo de tetas!

– ¿Y a mí qué me cuentas? -respondía el otro-. ¡Que soy un oso!

Las muchachas regresaron cada madrugada alrededor de las siete. Agotadas, despedían a su amiga al llegar a la gran casa del señor Mizuno. En cierta ocasión, se encontraron con Law, sentado en la oscuridad en medio de las escaleras del porche.

– ¡Adiós, chicas! ¡Hasta mañana; gracias por acompañarme! -se despidió la joven-.

– ¡Cuídate! -contestaron sus amigas volteándose para ver a Law una última vez-.

Ayame se giró y se encontró con el semblante serio del joven que, por cierto, parecía muy concentrado en aspirar el humo de un cigarrillo.

– ¿Desde cuándo fumas? -preguntó Ayame estupefacta, acercándose-.

– No sé -contestó él con desgana mientras la joven se sentaba a su lado, sujetándose la falda-. Me aburría y pensé en probarlo.

– ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas? ¡Vaya ojeras tienes...! ¿No podías dormir? -la muchacha examinó el rostro de su amigo-.

– No tengo sueño -respondió él, expulsando humo por la nariz-. Últimamente no duermo mucho. No es la primera vez que me quedo despierto hasta más de las cinco de la mañana.

Ayame guardó silencio por un rato y después preguntó:

– ¿Sabías que me voy este sábado? Creo que te lo dije, ¿verdad?

Ayame había decidido, finalmente, estudiar en Sabaody. Se marchaba dentro de cuatro días.

– ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un interrogatorio? -espetó Law, molesto-. Sí, sí que lo sabía. Bepo no para de hablar de eso, además. Dice que te va a echar de menos... y esas cosas.

– Es que últimamente casi no te veo -explicó ella-. Casi no pasas por casa...

– Estoy... ya sabes -respondió Law-, haciendo cosas.

Aquello no era del todo cierto. Law había estado yendo a pasear a solas por toda la isla. Aquellos días se sentía incómodo en la casa, no sabía por qué.

Los dos chicos se miraron a los labios por unos instantes. Law tosió y tiró el cigarrillo al suelo.

– Te huele fatal el aliento -rió Ayame-.

– Esto de fumar no es lo mío -respondió el chico pisando el cigarrillo para apagarlo. Y, tras un nuevo silencio, añadió suspirando-: Supongo que yo también te echaré de menos...

La joven, conmovida, soltó una exclamación, abrazó a su amigo y, con voz temblorosa, le dijo:

– Me irás a despedir al puerto el sábado, cuando me vaya, ¿verdad?

– Sólo si me sueltas ahora mismo -respondió Law, incómodo-.

– ¡Qué antipático eres a veces! -dijo Ayame separándose de él, pero feliz por su respuesta-.

La joven se puso de pie y se dispuso a entrar en la casa.

– En fin -dijo dándole al joven una suave patadita en la espalda-. Me voy a domir. ¡Estoy agotada! Hasta mañana, Law.

– Que descanses. Y ¡oye, Ayame! -exclamó Law en el último momento. La joven, ya en el umbral de la puerta, se giró-. Haremos los tres ese viaje con Bepo -dijo Law-.

Ella lo miró, y sonrió levemente.

– Claro -dijo-.


	6. Capítulo 6

6.

El sábado llegó con increíble rapidez. Ayame, con un nudo en el estómago, hizo las maletas. Su barco salía a las doce del mediodía. La joven se sentía levemente mareada. Estaba emocionada, claro, por la perspectiva de independizarse, pero, al mismo tiempo, pensaba que eran muchas las cosas que dejaba atrás. Iba a echar muchísimo de menos a su familia. Aquel cambio tan grande la asustaba.

En soledad, dio un último paseo por la casa, memorizando cada rincón; y se acercó al lago en donde había pasado tantos veranos con sus amigos y con Law cogiendo ranas.

Hablando de Law... El muchacho había desaparecido aquella mañana, después de desayunar, y a las once y cuarto. Cuando Mizuno, Bepo y Ayame salieron de la casa cargados de maletas, en dirección al puerto, ninguno de ellos había tenido noticias de él. La joven se angustió un poco.

– No te preocupes, Ayame -la tranquilizó Mizuno-. Seguro que ya está en el puerto esperándote.

Ayame esperaba que su abuelo tuviese razón. Al llegar al barco, buscó su camarote, dejó su equipaje y volvió a bajar a tierra para despedirse de todo el mundo. Todavía faltaban quince minutos para el desembarco. Todos los amigos de la joven estaban allí. Ella se despidió con abrazos de cada uno de ellos mientras buscaba entre la multitud. Law no estaba por ninguna parte... Una leve angustia se apoderó de la joven. Ojalá su amigo no tardase demasiado en llegar. ¿Se le habría olvidado? Cielos, ¿y si le había pasado algo? Ayame ya estaba bastante nerviosa como para, aún encima, resultase que Law había tenido un accidente o algo así.

"Ay, Law, ¡aparece pronto, por favor!"

Ayame estaba cada vez más ansiosa. Examinaba todas las caras buscando rasgos conocidos: una barbita, unas ojeras, unos andares elegantes, unas patillas, una media sonrisa... Pero el joven no era ninguno de los que ella pensaba. Los minutos volaban y su amigo no llegaba. Ayame notó cómo las lágrimas se le arremolinaban en los ojos. Tenía que aparecer. Law no haría una cosa así. A la joven le resultaba imposible creer que su amigo no fuera a despedirla, pero la evidencia estaba delante de sus ojos.

Faltaban ya sólo cinco minutos. Mizuno, Bepo y todos sus amigos le hablaban y le decían montones de cosas, pero ella no podía escucharlos; estaba como en trance. No dejaba de buscar en la distancia, escudriñando cada esquina, esperando ver la alta silueta de Law, o su mirada severa. El tiempo se acababa. De pronto, Ayame no quería subir al barco. Pero, ¿cómo podría deshacer ahora la decisión que había tomado? Todo el mundo la había apoyado cuando había dicho que se iba a Sabaody... Incluso Law. De hecho, él había sido quien más la había animado a perseguir su sueño. Echarse atrás sería como... mentirle. Como jugar con sus sentimientos. Seguro que a él le había resultado muy duro no pedirle que se quedase, pero aún así se había esforzado por ella. ¡No podía ignorar su esfuerzo!

¿O sí?

Si Ayame se iba, ambos amigos se distanciarían... Su relación se desgastaría, y la próxima vez que volviesen a verse, si es que se daba la oportunidad, serían completos desconocidos el uno para el otro. Ella y Law... Dos chicos que habían sido los mejores amigos durante once años; que se conocían tan bien... ¡No! ¡No podía perderlo así!

"¡Law, aparece, por favor! ¡Sácame de aquí!". La joven gritó, desesperada, en su mente, como si el muchacho fuese su única salvación. "¡Law, por favor, ven a buscarme, no te olvides de mí! ¡Di que no quieres que me vaya! ¡Sólo pídeme que me quede y... seré tuya!".

Ayame rompió a llorar escandalosa y desconsoladamente cuando se dio cuenta de que, como una tonta, se había pasado todos aquellos años completamente enamorada de Trafalgar Law. De pronto, unas manos la zarandearon. La bocina del barco dio el primer aviso de salida.

– Ayame, corre, tienes que irte -dijo una voz de hombre mayor-.

Mizuno la devolvió a la realidad. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Ayame estaba demasiado angustiada como para poder pensar con claridad.

– No te preocupes; seguro que tiene una buena razón para no haber venido -dijo el anciano leyendo los pensamientos de su nieta, y temiéndose que podría haber surgido el lado más huraño de Law, aquél que aparecía cuando se veía bajo presión-. Y seguro que está bien, es un chico espabilado. Vamos, corre, vete.

Ella, como un extraño zombi, siguió el camino que le indicaban (¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?) y subió la escalerilla a ciegas: las lágrimas le nublaban la vista. No podía creer que Law no hubiera aparecido. Nada más llegar a la cubierta del barco, corrió hacia la popa enjugándose los ojos para examinar una vez más la superficie del puerto. Grupos de gente conocida saludando. Bepo. Mizuno. Sus amigas. Law no estaba por ninguna parte. Desolada, Ayame se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas y estalló en llanto de nuevo.

El buque partió. Se llevaba consigo un corazón roto de una chica abandonada. Y navegó lejos. Muy lejos.

* * *

– Eh, Mizuno, ¿no es ése tu chico?-.

El anciano se giró sobresaltado al escuchar una voz femenina que lo llamaba. Ayame acababa de partir, y él volvía con Bepo a casa. La voz pertenecía a la pescadera, que señalaba en dirección a una calle ascendente. Los ojos de Kenji siguieron el camino indicado por el dedo de la buena mujer, y se encontraron con una extraña estampa.

– ¡Lleva como diez minutos ahí tirado! -exclamó la dama-.

"Santo Dios, ¿qué hace ahí?", pensó Mizuno.

Se trataba de Law, que yacía a cuatro patas en medio de la acera. Los viandantes, que habían formado algo parecido a un corro a su alrededor, lo observaban entre preocupados y sorprendidos. Algunas personas, a las que el joven no les daba demasiada buena espina, prefirieron pasar de largo cuchicheando. El señor Mizuno corrió hacia él, seguido de cerca por Bepo.

¿Qué demonios le había pasado? Debía de ser algo grave, si le había impedido ir a despedirse de Ayame. Kenji no podía olvidar el rostro de su nieta constreñido por el llanto. Ojalá se encontrase bien. El anciano suponía que estar separados iba a ser duro para ambos jóvenes, ya que habían sido como hermanos desde los siete años. Él sospechaba que quizás había "algo más", pero tampoco se atrevía a sacar conclusiones precipitadas. El señor Mizuno, además de haber sido ya joven, nunca subestimaba la importancia que las relaciones personales podían tener sobre alguien.

– Law, ¿qué te ocurre? -dijo el anciano, preocupado, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del joven-.

El muchacho, que había permanecido completamente inmóvil hasta entonces, levantó de pronto la cabeza y se incorporó frotándose las sienes.

– Nada -respondió-. Estoy bien. Sólo me dolía la cabeza. Estoy bien.

No lo parecía. Mizuno notó el tono de voz del muchacho algo más monocorde de lo habitual. El anciano le tendió las manos para ayudarlo a levantarse. El joven, ignorando el gesto, se puso de pie por sus propios medios. La muchedumbre comenzó a dispersarse.

– ¿Estás seguro? -volvió a preguntar Kenji-. ¿Qué hacías ahí tirado? ¿Te has caído? ¿O te has llevado un golpe?

– Ya te he dicho que me dolía la cabeza -repitió el joven cansinamente-. Eso es todo.

– ¿No deberíamos ir con él al hospital o algo, Kenji? -preguntó Bepo, asustado-.

Las excusas del joven no estaban convenciendo a nadie. Bepo y Kenji se pusieron a enumerar todas las posibles dolencias que podría estar padeciendo Law, así como los procedimientos a seguir en cada caso. Harto, al joven tan sólo le parecía escuchar molestas vocecillas chillonas, y, con un grito, los mandó callar.

– ¡Yo soy médico, joder! -espetó, enfurecido-. ¡Y os he dicho que estoy bien!

El anciano y el oso se callaron de inmediato, impresionados y asustados. Ninguno se esperaba esa reacción tan violenta. ¿Qué demonios pasaba por la cabeza de aquel chico en aquellos instantes?

– Dejad de tocarme los cojones -advirtió Law, ya con un tono de voz más moderado-.

El joven echó a andar de vuelta al hogar, dando pasos todo lo grandes que su enorme estatura le permitía.

* * *

Aquella mañana, Trafalgar no se había despertado, puesto que tampoco había dormido nada. El joven dio vueltas en la cama hasta las siete y después se levantó. El sol asomaba tímidamente por el horizonte, pero el cielo todavía estaba oscuro. Todavía no se había despertado nadie. Muy sigilosamente, llenó un vaso de agua y entró en el dormitorio de Ayame. A la muchacha le gustaba dormir en verano con la ventana abierta. Las cortinas flotaban hacia el exterior de la casa como un fantasma. Law se miró en el espejo del tocador de la joven. Tenía unas ojeras considerables y le hacía falta afeitarse. Volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia la cama. La joven había arremolinado las sábanas a sus pies, por el calor. Yacía despatarrada, con un puño cerrado al lado de la cara, inspirando y expirando lentamente. Los mosquitos se habían desquitado con ella por la noche: tenía las piernas llenas de picaduras. En lugar de un pijama convencional, la joven había robado una camiseta de Law, que le venía enorme. Sin duda lo había hecho con la intención de molestarlo, pero Law acababa de darse cuenta. ¿Cuándo había ocurrido aquello? ¿Cómo podía no haber echado en falta la camiseta? Al chico le entró la risa floja. También se le humedecieron los ojos. Dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Había entrado con la intención de despertarla arrojándole el vaso de agua, pero finalmente cambió de idea. Se la veía demasiado dulce y a gusto, durmiendo con las mejillas arreboladas; y Law pensó que quizás se sentiría incómoda si llegaba a saber que la había visto en bragas.

Plantado en medio del pasillo, Law se bebió el vaso de agua y se dio cuenta de que todavía llevaba puesto el pijama.

A las siete y media, ya arreglado, Law salió por la puerta. No tenía ganas, hoy menos que nunca, de participar en las "actividades pre-viaje", como las llamaba en su fuero interno. El joven Trafalgar echó a andar. Durante las siguientes cuatro horas, se recorrió todo el pueblo. Pasó por delante del orfanato, del colegio infantil, del instituto de secundaria, de la tienda en la que compraban los helados, del lago, de la playa, de la charca... Empezaba a entrarle hambre cuando le dio por preguntarle la hora a una señora que salía de una mercería.

– Son las... doce menos cuarto pasadas -le respondió la mujer-.

¡Las doce menos cuarto ya! ¡Ayame estaba a punto de irse!

Law echó a correr en dirección al puerto. Cuando llegó, respirando fuertemente, buscó a Ayame con la mirada. La encontró con facilidad. La joven lloraba a lágrima viva en brazos de sus amigos. También estaba el pecoso aquel con quien, según Bepo, se había besado aquel verano. De pronto, Law sintió algo parecido a los celos.

"¿A qué viene tanto dramatismo?", se preguntó Law, observando la escena desde lejos.

Y, entonces, un horrible pensamiento golpeó a Law de repente. Era algo en lo que el joven había estado evitando pensar con todas sus fuerzas; pero era una verdad como un templo. Ayame se iba lejos. Muy lejos. Y probablemente no volvería a verla... quizás... nunca.

Maldición.

¿Por qué se iba? ¿Es que no quería estar con él? ¿Y por qué no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora? ¡Ya era demasiado tarde! Law se puso ridículamente furioso. De pronto, el joven se dio cuenta de que no quería, de ninguna manera, bajo ningún concepto ni condición, que Ayame se marchase. Law apretó los puños con fuerza. Estúpido. ¿Por qué la había animado a irse? Podía haberse puesto del lado de Bepo. Podía haberle rogado de rodillas que se quedase. Podía... haberle demostrado que la necesitaba. Formaba parte de su familia... o algo así, ¿no? Eso creía él. Pero ahora, además, el joven se había dado cuenta de que no había forma de que pudiese estar sin ella. No. No había una sola manera de que Law no se sintiese abandonado. Había estado con ella durante toda su vida. ¿Qué demonios se suponía que iba a hacer solo? Completamente solo... Law apretó los puños muchísimo más y se golpeó la frente con ambas manos. Un niño que pasaba por delante se le quedó mirando con cara de susto.

"Que vaya a donde quiera". Law recordó aquellas palabras, que no sabía quién había pronunciado, pero que rogaba que, por favor, no hubiera sido él.

Ayame había tomado una decisión. ¿Es que no había pensado en él? ¿Es que no había tomado en cuenta que él la necesitaba? ¿O es que le daba igual?

"Qué antipático eres a veces". Ayame le había dicho eso más de una vez. ¿Y si lo odiaba? ¡Tal vez ella estaba deseando marcharse! ¿Y si sus abrazos habían sido tapaderas? Eso sí que no podría soportarlo.

Law notó de pronto la mente nublada. Casi podía oír los zumbidos eléctricos de sus neuronas trabajando; enviando y recibiendo mensajes de todas partes de su cuerpo y su mente; buscando explicaciones, pensando que ojalá se fuera, que por qué no se quedaba... contradiciéndose a sí mismo, buscando como fuese una forma de evitar el dolor. Sus ojos querían llorar; su boca quería gritar; sus manos querían pegar puñetazos, y el resto de su cuerpo estaba paralizado. Law estaba hirviendo de rabia y llorando de desolación. No quería reconocer que Ayame se iba. Estaba enfadado con ella por marcharse, y consigo mismo por no evitarlo; pero sobre todo con ella. Lo había engañado, o se había vuelto loca, o algo por estilo, porque Law no se explicaba cómo podía hacerle algo así. El joven, de pronto, se sentía traicionado. Sí. Esa era de las pocas cosas que podía sacar en claro. De entre todos los pensamientos que aturdía su mente, sobresalía uno: traición.

Como loco, y deseando escapar, Law echó a correr en la dirección en la que había venido. La situación lo superaba. No podía aceptar aquello; tenía que huir. Salió de la plaza a toda velocidad y no se paró hasta que oyó, a lo lejos, la sirena del barco, que se marchaba. Tal vez era todo un sueño. Un mal sueño, una pesadilla. Tal vez si no pensaba en ello, se iría. Si la ignoraba, Ayame no podría hacerle daño. Law se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas y cerró los ojos con fuerza hasta que dejó de oír el buque. Ya estaba. Todo había pasado. No había nada por lo que preocuparse. Law abrió los ojos lentamente y expulsó el aire de sus pulmones, también muy despacio.

El buque había partido. Dejaba en tierra un corazón roto de un chico abandonado. Y se alejó mucho. Muchísimo.


	7. Capítulo 7

7.

Los días pasaron lentamente a partir de entonces en casa de Mizuno. Law nunca llegó a dar una respuesta verdaderamente convincente de por qué no había acudido al puerto aquel sábado a las doce. "Se me olvidó" era lo único que repetía cuando le preguntaban sobre el tema. Y era una respuesta demasiado vaga para ser verdad. Aquello tenía intrigados a Bepo y a Mizuno, puesto que Law no solía mentir.

Al joven se lo veía verdaderamente desorientado sin su amiga de toda la vida. Era como si no supiera qué hacer. Se levantaba por la mañana y se quedaba sentado sobre el colchón durante varios minutos, mirándose los pies, como esperando que Ayame entrase en cualquier momento por la puerta para despertarlo. Después vagaba sin rumbo por la casa, aburrido hasta la muerte, y a lo mejor salía a dar un paseo.

– ¿No piensas buscar un trabajo o algo, Law? -le había comentado Mizuno, que estaba algo preocupado por él, al cabo de cuatro días-. Aunque sea sólo para distraerte...

– Todavía estoy de vacaciones -había contestado él-. Ya pensaré en eso.

– No lo dejes para el último momento -advirtió Kenji-.

El episodio de su reacción ante la carta de Ayame, la primera que les había llegado, había impresionado fuertemente al buen hombre y a Bepo.

– Está trastornado -se aventuró Kenji un día, hablando sobre aquello con el oso-, o dolido, o la echa de menos, o algo así...

– No tiene sentido... -respondió Bepo-. ¿Por qué finge que no ve sus cartas? ¡Si la echase de menos sería él quien le escribiese! A lo mejor se enfadaron justo antes de que ella se marchase...

Mizuno pensó en aquella posibilidad por unos segundos.

– Law no es tan rencoroso como para reaccionar así... -respondió finalmente-. Yo creo que tiene que ser otra cosa. Debe de estar tratando de olvidarla.

– ¿Quieres decir, como uno de esos procesos mentales de negación de la realidad?

– Sí, pero no exactamente... Lo que dices es más bien algo del cerebro. Yo creo que Law es perfectamente consciente de lo que está haciendo. Creo que ha intentado demostrarse a sí mismo que no la echa de menos y no ha sido capaz, así que ha decidido intentar no pensar en ella.

– ¡Pero eso no puede ser bueno! -exclamó Bepo, alarmado-. ¡Tiene que admitir que le duele que se haya ido! A todos nos ha dolido...

Kenji guardó silencio un instante.

– ¿Nunca has pensado que Law podría estar enamorado de Ayame? -preguntó-.

– Por supuesto -respondió. El oso dudó unos segundos-. Pero nunca he creído que realmente lo estuviera. Siempre me ha parecido que ambos eran bastante independientes...

– Pero no lo eran -dijo de pronto Mizuno-. Sobre todo él.

El viejo hizo una breve pausa, y después continuó.

– Yo me he fijado -dijo- en que cuando ella hacía planes por su cuenta, a él no le sentaba nada bien. Y aunque realmente no hacía nada por evitarlo, se mantenía siempre cerca, esperando que ella volviese junto a él. Y si podía, la interrumpía o trataba de llamar su atención.

– Luego le echaba en cara que lo había dejado de lado -corroboró Bepo-. Y a la siguiente vez que ella volvía a hacer lo mismo, él lo consentía nuevamente-.

Ambos amigos se quedaron pensativos durante unos instantes.

– No quiero decir -Mizuno rompió el silencio- que ella hiciese mal saliendo con otras personas. Espero que no me hayas malinterpretado. He querido decir que, aunque a él le sentase mal lo que Ayame hacía, nunca hizo nada por sentirse mejor. Simplemente se quedaba ahí, esperando que ella cambiase por arte de magia.

Bepo asintió.

– Si eso es cierto, Law no superará nunca que se haya ido... -comentó el oso apesadumbrado-.

– ¡Maldita sea! -exclamó de pronto Mizuno, enfadado-. ¡Todavía es un crío! ¡¿Cuándo aprenderá a reconocer sus propios sentimientos?!

– ¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudarlo? -preguntó Bepo-.

Ninguno de los dos tenían ni la menor idea.

Mientras tanto, en sus cartas, Ayame iba contando todas las cosas nuevas con las que se encontraba en Sabaody.

"(...) La casera, el otro día, tuvo que abrirme la puerta porque salí del piso sin llaves. ¡Seré tonta! Jajaja. Estoy acostumbrada a salir y entrar cuando me da la gana y que siempre haya alguien dentro para abrirme. Por suerte, es una mujer muy amable. Dice que su hijo me ha visto y que le he parecido muy guapa. Dice que nos presentará un día de estos. ¡¿Os lo podéis creer?! ¡Qué desfachatez! Jajaja. Espero que sea simpático (...)".

"(...) Me llevo genial con mis compañeros de clase. Debo confesar que estos días, como todavía estamos a principios de curso no hemos estudiado mucho. Nos hemos pasado mucho tiempo en la cafetería de la facultad haciendo el vago, y también he ido de compras con las chicas. ¡Son todos más majos! Pero no os preocupéis, que este lunes empezaré a tomármelo ya muy en serio. Iré a la biblioteca todos los días, y tal (...)".

"(...) Mori me invitó a cenar a su casa el otro día. Había dicho que iba a cocinar él, pero, cuando llegué, tenía un pollo COMPLETAMENTE CALCINADO en el horno, así que nos fuimos a un restaurante. Jajaja. (¡Hay restaurantes maravilosos en Sabaody, ¿sabíais?!). El chaval es un desastre, pero es majísimo (...)".

"(...) Por cierto, ya no estoy saliendo con Mori. Han pasado algunas cosas (pero eso no os lo voy a contar, ¿eh?). (…) Guau! Por cierto, ya me olvidaba de contarlo, he sacado un PEDAZO DE SOBRESALIENTE en Botánica. ¡Yeah! (...)":

Las cartas tenían un tono alegre, como la personalidad de la joven, pero a veces sus palabras se ensombrecían cuando, por ejemplo, les preguntaba si les había dicho Law ya la verdad sobre por qué no había ido a despedirla. A la joven se le había quedado aquella espinita clavada en el corazón.

"(...) Por favor, decidle que me perdone si algo que hice le sentó mal (...)".

"(...) ¿No está con vosotros cuando me respondéis a las cartas? Nunca me contáis nada de él (...)".

"(...) Decidle que lo echo de menos... (...)".

Bepo y el señor Mizuno no querían entristecerla. Fueron contándole cosas sobre Law casi con cuentagotas, procurando no describir al muchacho como el alma en pena en que se había convertido. El joven se había vuelto más huraño y se encerraba en si mismo, igual que cuando era un niño. Hablaba poco y dormía menos. Las ojeras ya se habían convertido en un rasgo inherente a él.

– Estoy perfectamente -solía decir cuando le preguntaban si había algo que le quitase el sueño-.

El tiempo pasó sin que nada cambiase y al cabo de un par de años, Mizuno repitió la pregunta que ya había formulado en una ocasión.

– Y bien, Law... ¿todavía no has pensado en ningún plan para tu futuro? Ya tienes veinte años...

El joven se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Su interlocutor intervino de nuevo:

– Si quieres ser médico, podrías ir a alguna buena universidad, no lejos de aquí... Aunque, sinceramente -rió el viejo frotándose la cabeza-, con todos los conocimientos que tienes, ¡no sé qué más podrían enseñarte!

Law permaneció callado durante unos largos instantes, sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

– No siento la necesidad de ir a ninguna parte -contestó finalmente-. Aunque tampoco siento la de quedarme -Mizuno lo miró sin comprender-. No sé qué haré -concluyó el joven-.

El anciano sólo podía resignarse y esperar que algún día aquel muchacho recuperase las ganas de vivir. Había pasado demasiado tiempo como para seguir aferrado a la creencia de que Ayame todavía formaba parte de sus vidas. La muchacha vivía su propia aventura ahora, lejos de su familia, formando sus propios lazos y con sus propias expectativas. No había ninguna razón para tenerla en cuenta a la hora de tomar una decisión, así que, ¿por qué Law no actuaba de una vez?

Law no hubiera podido olvidar a Ayame aunque hubiese querido. Mientras rehusaba hablar de ella con los demás, mientras tiraba a la basura todas las cosas que le recordaban a ella, mientras ignoraba sus cartas... mientras hacía todo eso, su corazón sufría profundamente. Pero, a pesar de no poder olvidarla, con el tiempo, sí comenzó a perdonarla. Algo es algo, ¿no? El corazón es sabio. Y el de Law, en particular, había emprendido el duro camino del perdón sin haber consultado a su dueño. El joven incluso se sorprendió a sí mismo el día que decidió ver una de sus cartas.

Había estado hojeando una enciclopedia de anatomía. Por fin, tras muchísimos meses, parecía que empezaba a poder concentrarse mejor en sus lecturas. Había ido a dejar el libro en su sitio y se había encontrado con la carta. Muy despacio, Law había colocado sus dedos sobre el papel del sobre. Sus ojos habían seguido el trazo de la tinta. El trazo de la escritura redonda de Ayame.

¿Qué habría contado la muchacha en todas aquellas cartas que habían estado llegando a la casa? Seguro que se estaba divirtiendo. Con un montón de amigos nuevos. Y novios. E iría con ellos a bañarse y follaría con ellos en los lavabos de algún bar. Santo Dios. Law se mareó. ¿Por qué estaba pensando en todo aquello? ¡Se suponía que había decidido borrarla de su vida!

Sacudiendo de su mente todas aquellas ideas, tiró la carta al suelo con un movimiento seguro, dirigió unas palabras cualesquiera a Bepo y Mizuno, y abandonó la habitación.

Desgraciadamente, no pensar en Ayame era agotador, cuando no imposible. Law estaba comenzando a hartarse de sí mismo, de no poder olvidarla; de tener que esforzarse tanto para nada. Aquella misma mañana, sin ir más lejos, tumbado en una posición extraña sobre su cama, había descubierto un hilo amarillo, procedente de su sudadera, sobre la colcha. Por algún extraño motivo, su cerebro había creído, por unos instantes, que se trataba de un cabello de Ayame. Uno de aquellos cabellos que él solía agarrar y que se caían con tanta facilidad. A Law el estómago le había dado una vuelta de campana. ¿Cuántos hombres le habrían agarrado el cabello como antaño él lo había hecho? ¿Seguiría llevándolo cortado a la altura de los hombros?

Habían pasado dos años, y Law se sentía cada vez más solo. Tras tanto tiempo intentando no ver a su amiga en cada rincón de la casa, de repente, su cerebro lo traicionaba con un espejismo como aquél. Fingir que Ayame nunca había existido no daba ningún resultado. Law podría ser una gran médico o cirujano, pero como psicólogo no valía un centavo.

Súbitamente, el joven recordó aquel dia, con siete años, en el que Mizuno le había confiscado el bisturí. El anciano había dicho que se lo devolvería el día que supiese cuidar de los demás y de si mismo. Todavía no lo había hecho. Law sacudió la cabeza. Era evidente que aquel día todavía no había llegado. Law no sabía organizar su vida en absoluto. La verdad, era bastante triste pensarlo... Un suspiro enorme salió de sus labios mientras se volvía a dejar caer sobre el colchón y reflexionaba sobre lo apropiado de su comportamiento por primera vez. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

¿Qué sería más doloroso?

¿Pensar en Ayame...

… o olvidarla?


	8. Capítulo 8

8.

No resulta muy difícil darse cuenta de que Trafalgar Law llevaba dos años viviendo encerrado en si mismo. Ensimismado y huraño, apenas hablaba, sumido eternamente en sus pensamientos. Mientras su corazón joven, apasionado, egoísta y ajeno a todo, buscaba su sitio; el de Mizuno envejecía lentamente.

A los pocos meses de haber cumplido los setenta y tres años, Kenji sufrió un infarto de miocardio. En el hospital, el hombre fue inmediatamente diagnosticado con diabetes. Aquello angustió profundamente a Law y a Bepo.

– ¿Cómo puede ser? -exclamó Bepo, que no lo podía creer, al recibir la noticia-.

Law se mordió el labio. Era una enfermedad compleja, y sin cura descubierta. Les había pillado totalmente desprevenidos. ¿Cómo no habían vigilado más de cerca su salud?

El señor Mizuno iba ya muy viejo, pero nadie se había dado cuenta. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Aquel anciano tenía la actitud y la misma pasión por la vida que el más energético de los adolescentes. Sin embargo, mente y cuerpo no soportaban de igual forma el paso del tiempo. Mientras que la primera se alimentaba de todas las experiencias que la vida traía, el segundo se desgastaba día a día.

Al recibir aquella noticia, Law comenzó la carrera más frenética que había tenido, y tendría nunca, contra una enfermedad. Estudió toda clase de libros día y noche, se desesperó, lloró, se enfureció, volvió a estudiar, investigó... No cabía duda de que aquello lo mantenía ocupado, evitando que se acordase de sus propios asuntos. Ahora sí: Ayame se había esfumado por completo de sus pensamientos. Había vuelto a dormir prácticamente nada, y las ojeras ya no le desaparecían del rostro ni siquiera cuando, por orden del anciano o de Bepo, sí descansaba. El oso, mientras tanto, procuraba alegrar con su cariño a Mizuno cuanto podía. Kenji, que parecía tener más arrugas y canas que nunca, no dejaba de escribir a su nieta, quien ya planeaba regresar a la isla para atender a quien la había visto crecer.

"(...) No es en absoluto necesario que vengas. Tanto yo como los chicos nos encontramos bien. Tú tan sólo procura estudiar. Sigue sacando buenas notas y haz que me sienta orgulloso de mi nieta. (…) Te quiere, Kenji."

Durante dos años, los cuatro miembros de aquella variopinta pero unida familia pusieron todo su empeño en luchar contra la enfermedad. El anciano aseguraba estarlo llevando bien, aunque no podía ocultar que se encontraba mucho más fatigado de lo habitual.

Desgraciadamente, se trataba de una variedad de la enfermedad poco conocida y Kenji pronto sufrió complicaciones. El tratamiento a seguir ni siquiera estaba muy claro. Law, ya a la desesperada, probó varios medicamentos experimentales que dieron resultados irregulares. El estado de Mizuno no hacía más que empeorar por momentos. Nada parecía ser verdaderamente efectivo.

Una lluviosa noche de invierno, Kenji sufrió un segundo infarto que, finalmente y sin que nadie consiguiese hacer nada por evitarlo, acabó con su vida.

El desgarrador grito de Law pudo oírse en todo el pueblo.

Kenji había sido como un padre para él. Había sido quien había criado bajo su amor a los dos únicos amigos que Law había tenido. Y había sido él mismo un auténtico amigo. Había aceptado a Law como era, con todas sus rarezas, y jamás lo había abandonado. Mizuno había dado sentido a las cosas. Era el pilar alrededor del cual toda su vida se había asentado. Su ascendencia. Su familia. Mucho más que sólo eso. Era difícil de explicar.

¿Cómo podía haber muerto? ¿Cuándo había envejecido tanto? Law era consciente de lo que la muerte significaba para él. Amenazadora, necesaria y cruel. Siempre acechante. E inevitable. En el fondo, nada del otro mundo. ¿Pero por qué tenía que llevarse a quienes él amaba? ¿Por qué tan de repente? En esta ocasión, Law no podía esconder su dolor de ninguna forma. Lleno de ira, arrojó todos sus libros de medicina contra paredes y muebles. Qué impotente se sentía. Ninguno de sus conocimientos había servido de nada. Loco de rabia, dejó que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos con un bramido estremecedor.

La nobleza del corazón de Mizuno era bien conocida en el pueblo, que le rindió un merecido homenaje. Era un día tranquilo y nublado, y el viento soplaba con fuerza. En el entierro, Bepo pronunció unas palabras. Law, a su lado, en silencio, muy quieto y vestido de negro, miraba fijamente sus propias lágrimas estrellarse contra sus zapatos. Cuando la ceremonia acabó, los vecinos estrecharon con cierta incomodidad las manos de Law y Bepo, dándoles el pésame. Algunos les preguntaron por Ayame. La joven, debido a lo repentino de la noticia y a la lejanía de su paradero, no había podido asistir al entierro. Bepo había hablado con ella a través del Den Den Mushi. Law había escuchado parte de la conversación sin decir una palabra, pero sin dejar de volcar su dolor contra los diferentes objetos de la casa.

La voz de Ayame... Sonaba rota por el llanto, y algo ronca; difícilmente reconocible. Hacía casi dos años que verdaderamente no se acordaba de ella. Este hecho lo sorprendió. Recordando algo súbitamente, Law, que ya estaba agotado, dejó de romper cosas y fue hasta el escritorio de Mizuno.

En el primer cajón de la izquierda había una pequeña caja de madera. Lentamente, Law extrajo de ella el bisturí. Cielos... Ni siquiera recordaba cómo lo había conseguido con siete años... ¿Lo había robado de la enfermería del orfanato?

El joven médico sostuvo el brillante objeto a la luz solar. Estaba en perfecto estado. Se veía que Kenji lo había estado cuidando durante aquellos quince años. Quince años ya... Era cierto. Él tenía ya veintidós. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Él y Bepo se habían quedado solos en la casa. Kenji hubiera querido que hiciesen algo con su vida, pero Law no estaba seguro de que ninguna de las ideas que habían acabado rondándole por la cabeza hubiesen agradado al anciano.

El joven bajó de nuevo la vista hacia el cajón del escritorio, que permanecía abierto. Dentro había un álbum de fotos que Law no dudó en hojear. En la última página encontró la fotografía del día en que se había mudado a casa de Kenji. Law la examinó con atención. Era una foto de familia... En el centro de la imagen se le veía a él, con Bepo a su izquierda y Ayame a su derecha, posando enfrente de una estantería repleta de libros. Todos se pasaban los brazos por detrás de las espaldas de los demás, en una especie de abrazo; y sonreían a la cámara, a excepción de Ayame que miraba a Law con una expresión radiante en la cara, sin duda, alegre de su mudanza. Law recodaba los vivaces aspavientos de Kenji, tratando de conseguir que los tres jóvenes se colocaran adecuadamente. Law recordaba haber acariciado tímidamente la cintura de la chica. Recordaba haber sentido el fuerte apretón de Bepo sobre su hombro. Cielos, no recordaba a Ayame tan bajita... ¡por lo menos le sacaba una cabeza! ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no la veía?

Oh, era cierto. Se había marchado hacía cuatro años.

Parecía que Law estaba cada vez más solo. Todavía tenía a Bepo, pero, si lo pensaba, hacía tiempo que el animal debería haber estado de vuelta en su isla natal, tal y como habían prometido. Cuando finalizó la llamada, el oso entró en la sala donde Law se encontraba examinando la fotografía con mirada borrosa. Al ver a su amigo, el joven no pudo evitar ir a abrazarlo. Bepo le devolvió el gesto, conmovido por la rareza del mismo. Law apenas tenía gestos de cariño con nadie, y últimamente, menos que nunca.

– Oye -dijo entonces el joven, con la voz quebrada-, ¿recuerdas lo que le habíamos prometido a Kenji? -el muchacho hacía muecas extrañas con los ojos, tratando de secarse las lágrimas sin usar las manos-. Tal vez ahora sería un buen momento.

Así, sin más. ¿Para qué esperar? El oso guardó silencio durante un buen rato. Law se guardó la fotografía y el bisturí con la caja en uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones vaqueros.

– No hay nada que quiera hacer -insistió Law-, y tú ya eres un adulto. Se supone que deberías regresar. Lo prometimos -repitió-.

Bepo continuaba callado, pensando. Sabía que Law, por muy huraño que fuera, no estaba intentando deshacerse de él para estar solo, pero aún así, era todo muy repentino. El oso había estado evitando aquel momento durante mucho tiempo. No quería abandonar aquella familia, ni siquiera cuando sus miembros se distanciaban cada vez más. Nunca había tenido la menor intención. No quería ni pensar en abandonar aquella familia. Pero una promesa era una promesa. Tal vez hubiera una solución intermedia. Finalmente, y cuidando sus palabras, dijo:

– Kenji nunca mencionó que yo debiera quedarme allí. Eso no entraba dentro de la promesa.

Law levantó la mirada, desconcertado.

– ¡Yo no quiero separarme de ti, Law! -exclamó el oso, visiblemente emocionado-. ¡Eres mi amigo!

Los dos se abrazaron entonces toscamente y con fuerza.

– ¡Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas! -confesó Law torpemente y sin poder contenerse-.

El muchacho se sintió extrañamente bien al decir aquello. Era un alivio, como si se quitara un peso de encima. Las palabras de Bepo habían sido como una melodía; o un amanecer anaranjado. Cálidas y seguras, le habían recordado al destrozado Law que todavía le quedaba gente que lo quería. Que su destino no era estar eternamente solo, como había pensado en muchas ocasiones.

El destino.

Qué bobada.

Law había tenido miedo de aquella extraña fuerza del Universo muchas veces. Especialmente de pequeño, y también un poco durante los últimos cuatro años; había temido ser abandonado. El amor de Kenji, Ayame y Bepo le habían dado valor durante la mayor parte de su vida, pero Law no podía evitar flaquear de nuevo cuando alguno de ellos le fallaba. Ayame había sido la primera en traicionarlo. Y ahora Kenji. Por todo ello, Law creyó que lo mejor era acabar cuanto antes, y dejar que Bepo se fuera también; pero el oso tiró por tierra toda su teoría sobre el destino y la soledad. Se quedó a su lado. Eran amigos. Bepo le demostró, con aquellas sencillas palabras, y sin necesidad de hacer ningún discurso filosófico, que no había mayor fuerza que los propios actos.

En el fondo, una pequeña parte de Law había estado siempre deseando que aquello fuera así.

Law y Bepo no lo pensaron durante mucho más de unos cuantos días. Irían a explorar la isla natal de Bepo y, después, ya decidirían qué hacer. Ambos estaban pasando por momentos de cambio en sus vidas. Law se sentía extrañamente más impulsivo de lo habitual. Y también más considerado con los demás. Era una extraña pero agradable mezcla. Law se sentía mejor persona.

El antiguo Law nunca hacía nada sin antes pensar si era bueno o no para él. No ponía su alma en nada. Tampoco tenía en cuenta lo que los demás pensaran. Al final, terminaba siempre haciendo lo que le daba la gana cuando le daba la gana. Jamás pedía perdón ni permiso. Tampoco pedía explicaciones. Era su forma de exigir que lo dejasen en paz, y, por lo general, solía funcionarle.

Ahora, Law se daba cuenta de que había sido muy egoísta en numerosas ocasiones.

Kenji lo había perdonado siempre. Law se preguntaba si Ayame también.

Él y Bepo zarparon al poco tiempo.

Kenji había dejado una buena herencia, que le sirvió a los dos amigos para conseguir un medio de transporte. Desgraciadamente, el viaje fue más anodino de lo que habían esperado. Tras explorar algunos hermosos rincones de la isla, Bepo aseguró que no recordaba ninguno de aquellos lugares, ni tampoco sentía nada estando allí. Decepcionados, ambos amigos emprendieron el camino de vuelta. Habían cumplido con la promesa, era cierto, pero tardíamente. La persona a quien se la debían ya no existía, y en consecuencia, el viaje había perdido gran parte de su significado. De todos modos, no se arrepentían. Se hubieran sentido peor, dijeron, si no hubiesen hecho aquello.

Apoyados sobre la barandilla del barco en el que navegaban, ambos amigos se relajaron para sentir la brisa.

– Kenji hubiese disfrutado muchísimo de este viaje -comentó Bepo-. Pero nosotros no somos biólogos.

– No es lo mismo sin él.

Ambos notaban su falta. Era inevitable. Pero, de algún modo, recordar al anciano lo mantenía vivo en sus mentes. Ninguno de los dos amigos podía ya hacer nada sin pensar que Kenji los observaba y los apoyaba desde algún lugar. El cariño que el hombre les había dado no había sido en vano. No se había desvanecido, sino que permanecería para siempre en sus corazones. Era como huellas imborrables en un camino.

Por ello, cuando decidieron hacerse piratas, supieron que, de estar vivo, Kenji se hubiera despedido de ellos con una sonrisa y montones de abrazos.

Durante el viaje de vuelta desde la isla de Bepo, haciendo escala en alguna ciudad bastante visitada por los viajeros, los dos amigos oyeron la historia de Gol D. Roger, el legendario pirata. Se contaba que había escondido un importante tesoro en algún rincón del mundo y, según decían, quien lo encontrase sería proclamado Rey de los Piratas. ¡Menudo título honorífico! Law y Bepo tan sólo tuvieron que intercambiar un par de miradas para comprenderse el uno al otro. Su imaginación había echado a volar. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasarles? ¿La muerte? Nadie lloraría por ellos. ¡Tendrían libertad!

Law no pudo evitar volver a pensar en el Destino. El mar era el lugar idóneo para demostrarse así mismo que tal cosa no existía. Entregándose a sí mismo, a su propio juicio y a sus propias decisiones, no podría culpar a nadie de nada de lo que le ocurriese en su vida. Estarían ellos solos, su barco, su tripulación y el agua infinita. Nadie les había dicho jamás a Bepo y a él cuál era su lugar. Y ¿acaso tenían alguno? ¿Por qué no vagar sin rumbo? Se tenían el uno al otro. Nadie podría darles órdenes. No podrían ser juzgados más que por sí mismos.

Vamos, no había tiempo que perder. Debían volver al North Blue para dejarlo todo en orden, buscar un navío y hacerse con una tripulación competente. Y desaparecer en medio de la inmensidad del océano.


	9. Capítulo 9

9.

En el Archipiélago Sabaody, Ayame llevaba su vida como buenamente podía.

Se había pasado llorando todo el viaje de ida, que no había sido precisamente corto; así como gran parte de los primeros días de su vida en Sabaody. No alcanzaba a comprender por qué su amigo no se había despedido de ella. ¿Se habría echado atrás, quizá? ¿O habría hecho ella algo que lo había molestado? Fuese como fuese, durante los primeros días del curso, Ayame parecía un alma en pena. Se abstraía en sus pensamientos con frecuencia, y sus ojos se veían enrojecidos casi a todas horas. Las noches eran el peor momento, ya que, sola en su cama, la joven no podía hacer otra cosa más que pensar y acordarse de él, y, por tanto, entristecerse más. Durante el día conseguía, por fortuna, mantenerse ocupada y que su mente descansase un poco de tanto pensar en Law.

La primera carta (su Den Den Mushi todavía no había sido instalado) que escribió a su familia estuvo llena de melancolía, que la joven trató de disimular cuanto pudo. Sobre el papel, la joven describió con detalle su viaje, su piso, su facultad y el archipiélago. Tan sólo al final incluyó un par de preguntas sobre Law, para las que se esforzó en no sonar demasiado melodramática.

Por fortuna, el carácter abierto y extrovertido de la joven, pronto le consiguió amigos, que la ayudaron a mantener su cabeza lejos de sus problemas amorosos. O casi.

– ¿Quiénes de aquí tenemos novio o algo que se le parezca? -preguntó una muchacha apellidada Sakai-.

Un grupo de chicas muy agradables habían invitado a Ayame a reunirse con ellas en la cafetería después de las clases. Ante la pregunta que acababan de hacer, varias jóvenes levantaron la mano.

– Venga, ¿Mizuno y Kino no tienen novio con esas tetas? -bromeó Sakai-. ¡De Adachi y Takewaki no me sorprendo, porque están más planas que una tabla de planchar, pero de vosotras dos...!

Vale. ¿Quiénes eran todas esas? Ayame tenía problemas para recordar los nombres de gente que acababa de conocer. Una de las chicas a las que Sakai había llamado plana, Takewaki, que tenía el cabello castaño cortado a la altura de la barbilla y aspecto de descarada, habló entonces.

– Perdona -bromeó fingiendo estar ofendida-, pero yo estoy soltera porque ya tengo fichados a unos cuantos de clase, ¿eh? -Todas rieron-.

– ¡Sí, ya, claro! -contestó Sakai-. ¡Pues dinos a quién! Bueno, no, calla, que no nos interesa -bromeó-. Vosotras dos, contadnos por qué no tenéis novio, que esto si queréis os lo soluciono yo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

La otra muchacha, Kino, se ruborizó, sin saber qué contestar, pero Ayame se incorporó en su asiento y dijo:

– Bueno, yo tengo algo parecido a un novio, pero no se le puede considerar como tal...

– ¡Vaya, ya me parecía raro! -bromeó Sakai-. Y, ¿cómo qué se le considera? ¿Como tu follamigo?

– ¡No! ¡No! -Ayame hizo gestos con las manos, negando nerviosamente-. ¡Nada de eso! Es sólo un amigo de mi pueblo que me gusta y al que yo le gusto, pero... es complicado. Ninguno nos hemos atrevido a dar el primer paso, y ahora estamos lejos porque yo me he venido aquí...

– ¡Ahh! -exclamó aquella chica de cabello corto, Takewaki-. Entonces eso no es nada. ¡No nos engañes!

– Jo, no te pases, Takewaki-chan -dijo una de las chicas que sí tenían novio-. Que la distancia en una relación es muy dura... -la joven parecía saber de lo que hablaba-.

– Oh... -Takewaki se puso seria de pronto, mirando a la joven que había hablado. (Ayame tenía entendido que esas dos ya se conocían de antes)-. Es cierto... Lo siento, Yamura-chan, perdona.

– ¿Qué pasa, Yamura? -intervino Sakai, la parlanchina-. ¿Tienes un novio lejos de aquí?

– Sí -respondió la joven con un tono triste en la voz-. Aunque creo que no por mucho tiempo.

– ¿Y eso? -preguntó otra chica-.

– Ya me fue infiel una vez, y le perdoné; pero no creo que ahora que estoy lejos vaya a aguantar mucho sin volver a serlo... -contestó Yamura, veraderamente triste-.

Todas guardaron silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que Takewaki lo rompió:

– ¡Si es que eres tonta! ¡Yo le dejaría cuanto antes! ¡No sé qué le ves, y aún encima te trata fatal! En serio, chicas -dijo dirigiéndose a las demás-, es un auténtico capullo. No voy a contar más, que tampoco soy tan cotilla como para andar por ahí contando las intimidades de la gente, pero vamos... -terminó Takewaki dejando la frase en el aire-.

– ¡Un clavo se saca con otro clavo! -exclamó Sakai de pronto-. Las solteras aquí presentes que quieran conocer a alguno de mis estupendísimos, guapísimos y caballerosísimos amigos, que me lo digan. ¡Mizuno, tú no te libras! -añadió alegremente la joven, guiñándole un ojo-. ¡Me voy a encargar personalmente de que te olvides del soso ése de tu pueblo!

Ayame rió. Lo veía difícil, pero ojalá fuera cierto. ¡Cuánta falta le hacía!

Dicho y hecho. Al día siguiente, Sakai invitó a Ayame a salir a tomar algo por la noche con dos amigos suyos y algunas personas maś:

– Sé que sólo es miércoles, pero, oye, todavía no tenemos que estudiar, así que, aprovechemos para relajarnos un poco, ¿no? He invitado también a Takewaki, para que no estés sola. ¿Te parece bien?

Ayame no supo negarse. No era que estuviese animada como para salir a divertirse y a olvidar a Law, pero aquella chica era tan amable... Y los chicos resultaron ser también muy simpáticos. Se apellidaban Mori e Hirai, y no dejaron de coquetear con ella y con Takewaki en toda la noche. El primero, Mori, era blanco como la leche, tenía el cabello castaño, usaba gafas y estudiaba Derecho. (¡Ayame hacía esfuerzos titánicos por recordar tantos datos juntos!) El segundo, Hirai, era un poco más alto y musculoso; tenía unos hipnóticos ojos verdes, el cabello negro y estudiaba Economía.

Hacia el final de la noche, ambos muchachos estaban ya un poco borrachos, y cada uno se había decantado por una chica. Bueno, más bien, Takewaki se había decantado por Hirai, y a Mori no le había quedado más remedio que tratar de intentar algo con Ayame. Sobra decir que no consiguió nada más que el número de su Den Den Mushi. A la joven le pareció un muchacho muy interesante e inteligente, por lo que, a pesar de que no tenía ánimos para ningún romance, no quiso darle calabazas tan duramente.

– Ya te llamaré para quedar un día de estos, si quieres, ¿eh? -le dijo el joven cuando todos dieron la noche por acabada-. Me has caído muy bien.

– Gracias -respondió Ayame sonriendo educadamente-, tú a mí también.

Ella, Sakai y Takewaki tomaron el transporte público por burbuja (TPB), típico de Sabaody, camino a casa. Las tres amigas iban hablando sobre todo lo que le había ocurrido aquella noche.

– Madre mía -decía Sakai- qué tío más pesado el que intentó ligar con mi amiga Chisato. ¡Le dijo como un millón de veces que tenía novio, y él seguía intentándolo!

– Pues yo he estado toda la noche hablando con Hirai -intervino Takewaki-. ¡Qué ojazos tiene, Sakai-chan! ¡Debe de ligar muchísimo! ¿Qué tal el otro, Mizuno-chan? A mí no me pareció muy guapo, por eso te lo dejé a ti -rió la joven-.

– Era simpático -dijo Ayame-, pero es que todavía no me veo saliendo ni teniendo nada con nadie... -Sakai puso un gesto de decepción-. Oh, espero que no te parezca mal -añadió la joven al ver la expresión de su celestina-. Es encantador, y te agradezco muchísimo el interés, pero no voy a olvidar tan fácilmente a Law.

– ¿Conque esas tenemos, eh? -respondió Sakai, tomándoselo como un reto-. Si Mori se rinde contigo, cosa que dudo, porque siempre es muy insistente con las chicas, ya tengo a otro pensado para ti. De momento, espera una semana, porque te va a llamar seguro.

Y eso hizo. Mori, el estudiante de derecho, llamó a Ayame al cabo de tres días exactos. Ella le dio largas, y el joven volvió a dejar pasar otros tres días antes de intentarlo de nuevo.

– ¿Por qué siempre esperan tres días para llamar? -preguntó Takewaki, quien, durante aquella semana ya se había visto más de tres veces con el otro chico-.

– Te dije que insistiría -exclamó Sakai cuando Ayame se lo contó-. En serio, sal con él, te lo pasarás bien. Además -añadió-, todas las chicas que conozco que se han enrollado con él me han contado que besa genial. ¡Es un partidazo!

Ayame se ruborizaba oyendo a Sakai hablando de aquello tan animada. Ella y Takewaki solían pasarse las horas muertas charlando sobre líos, romances y quién salía con quien. Eran muy divertidas, pero para una joven con el corazón roto, como Ayame, aquellas conversaciones resultaban un poco violentas. Por fortuna, para compensar el exceso de hormonas de aquellas dos locas, en el grupo de chicas con las que Ayame salía más a menudo, estaba también la melancólica Yamura Rika, de lacio cabello negro y flequillo recto; quien cuando no estaba pensando en el infiel de su novio, era agradable y tranquila.

– Si no te sientes preparada para ello, no salgas con él -le había recomendado Yamura-. Está bien que intentes olvidar a ese chico de tu pueblo, pero tampoco fuerces las cosas. Al final es mucho peor, te lo digo por experiencia.

Yamura siempre parecía haberlo experimentado todo.

– ¡Ahh! ¡No le hagas caso, Ayame-chan! -había exclamado Takewaki con una de sus grandes sonrisas-. ¡Sal con Don Besucón y pásatelo bien! Yo te prestaré un vestido, si quieres, ¿vale? ¡Guau! ¡Con el rosa de flores se le va a caer la baba!

Finalmente, en el primer día de lluvia del otoño, Ayame tuvo una cita con Mori. El joven la esperaba sonriente en el centro de la zona más turística y bonita del Archipiélago. Con el paraguas abierto, se acercó a ella y le plantó un beso en los labios sin más dilación.

– Un beso bajo la lluvia es la forma más romántica de empezar una cita perfecta -dijo él, algo pomposo-.

Bueno, que era un chico romántico no se podía negar. La joven Ayame decidió darle una oportunidad. Sus nuevas amigas la apoyaron en todo momento. Después de cada cita, las frases que escuchaba de sus bocas siempre rebosaban alegría:

– ¡¿Que te besó nada más llegar?!-.

– ¡¿Que dijo qué?!-.

– Dios mío, qué mono-.

– ¡Lo habrás cubierto de besos, supongo...!-.

– El chaval se esfuerza, no hay duda...-.

– Ya te dije que cuanto más le cuesta conseguir a una chica, más se esmera en gustarle-.

– ¿Ves, Yamura, como no todos los tíos son el mal personificado?-.

Y es que a la tímida amiga de Ayame, al fin le había ocurrido lo que temía. Su novio la había engañado con otra nuevamente, y tras una gran pelea, habían cortado. Ahora iba a todas partes casi tan triste como Ayame hacía un tiempo, acompañada siempre de su fiel amiga Takewaki.

– ¡Odio a los hombres! -decía la joven llorando, tirada en el sofá del piso que compartía con Takewaki-. ¡Son todos unos cerdos!

– Eh, no digas eso -trataba Ayame de tranquilizarla, tendiéndole una caja de pañuelos-. ¡Hay montones de peces en el mar! -A la joven la habían llamado para pasar la tarde en el piso de las dos amigas, con el fin de conseguir animar a Yamura-.

– ¿Peces? -Replicó ésta-. ¡Medusas! ¡Medusas venenosas que se divierten envenenándote para dejarte muerta, pudriéndote en la playa, mientras te come la carroña!

– No he entendido muy bien esa metáfora, ¡pero espero que la carroña no seamos nosotras...! -dijo Takewaki, sentada a su lado, haciéndola reír por fin.

Ayame llevaba ya varios meses viviendo en Sabaody. Había hecho buenas amigas y hacía ya tiempo que tan sólo lloraba por Law cuando se metía en cama a dormir. Dejó de hacerlo casi del todo cuando Mori comenzó a dormir casi a diario en su cama. El joven era un excelente compañero al que le gustaba tener de vez en cuando algún que otro detalle con Ayame. Ella llegó a pensar que por fin había olvidado a Law, pero cuando, al cabo de un año, Mori le propuso compartir piso durante el nuevo curso, a la joven la invadieron todos los recuerdos de aquel tiempo en el que Law había vivido en su casa. ¿Sería parecido a aquello? ¿No resultaba un poco insultante para lo que había sido su amistad?

Ayame contestó que tendría que pensarlo, pero, finalmente no fue necesario. El enamoradizo Mori había encontrado otra chica que no parecía morirse por sus huesos y no pudo evitar obsesionarse con consquistarla. Cortó con Ayame en verano. A ella, la verdad, no le afectó mucho. Sus amigas parecían extrañadas.

– Pero, ¿de verdad estás bien? -preguntaban con frecuencia-. Si quieres hablar o desahogarte, aquí nos tienes, ¿eh?

– No me hace falta, de verdad -respondía ella encogiéndose de hombros-. Supongo que no estoy triste porque duramos menos de un año...

– Bueno, eso no tiene que ver...

En realidad, ella no le había querido realmente. Mori le había ayudado a dejar de llorar por Law, pero Ayame sabía que si su viejo amigo apareciese en cualquier momento, ella no dudaría en correr a sus brazos.

Durante su segundo curso, Ayame permaneció soltera. Tan sólo salió un par de veces con Koto, el hijo de la casera, quien, con su aspecto de engreído, no le causó muy buena impresión. Finalmente, la joven se había ido a vivir con sus tres amigas Sakai, Takewaki y Yamura, quienes sí permanecían a su lado sin importar el qué.

Eventualmente, Ayame comenzó a salir con el primo de Yamura, Masuda, quien tenía diecinueve años; uno menos que ella. Era un joven muy divertido de cabello negro, alta estatura, ojos castaños, sonrisa seductora... Y un poco tonto, pero con un gran corazón. Era difícil no encariñarse con él.

Masuda tocaba la guitarra eléctrica. Ayame lo había conocido en un concierto de su grupo, al que Yamura había invitado a todas sus amigas.

– Es el segundo concierto del grupo de mi primo -había dicho-, y estoy intentando llenar el local para que puedan repetir. ¡Ya veréis, son muy buenos!

Cuando el concierto a había acabado, charlando con los miembros del grupo, Masuda no había dejado de sonreírle a Ayame. Al día siguiente, Yamura les contó a sus amigas que su primo le había pedido el número de la "la rubia aquella de la cazadora de cuero, que estaba muy buena".

– ¡Oh, qué cara más dura! -había exclamado Ayame-. ¿Y por qué no me lo pidió directamente a mí?

– ¡Esa forma de hablar es sólo una fachada! -lo había excusado Yamura haciendo gestos con las manos-. ¡En el fondo es un pedazo de pan! Sólo se comporta así porque mucha gente se mete con él, pero es muy cariñoso, ¡ya verás!

Ayame había hecho una mueca de desagrado.

– ¿Te dijo que me llamaría?

– Sí, sí -respondió Yamura-. Bueno, si reúne el valor para hacerlo, te llamará. Ya te digo que no es ningún creído como ese último chico con el que saliste, Koto. De verdad, dale una oportunidad.

– ¿Pero tú no eras la que me decía que no saliese con alguien si no estaba completamente segura? -había exclamado Ayame echándose a reír-. Está bien, le daré una oportunidad... ¡Pero seré implacable con él! ¡No voy a perdonarle ningún error!

– Anda, mira, igual que el profesor que corrigió el test de Biología Molecular del otro día... -la conversación pronto derivó a otros temas de conversación más habituales-. No creo que nadie aprobase. Qué masacre...

– Ahg, no me lo recuerdes...


	10. Capítulo 10

10.

Masuda resultó ser un chico de lo más agradable.

En su primera cita, saludó con una enorme sonrisa a Ayame. Lo primero que a ella le gustó del joven fue que no se le veía intimidado por el hecho de salir con una chica mayor que él. Masuda contaba chistes sin parar, hacía el tonto y se emocionaba con cualquier cosa, pero también sabía dar buena conversación. Con toda sinceridad, le confesó a Ayame que el día del concierto ya se había fijado en ella desde el escenario, y que nada más acabar, le había rogado a su prima que los presentase.

– ...aunque tú no me hiciste mucho caso, y me dio vergüenza pedirte el número-.

La joven no dejaba de sonreír escuchando los interminables monólogos de su acompañante, quien la había llevado al parque de atracciones.

– ¿Sabías que en los dos años que llevo viviendo aquí nunca antes había venido al parque de atracciones? -comentó la muchacha-.

Masuda pareció enormemente sorprendido.

– ¿En serio? -exclamó llevándose las manos a la cabeza-. ¡Qué manera de malgastar el tiempo! -bromeó-. ¡Menos mal que te has encontrado conmigo! ¡Te lo vas a pasar de muerte!

La verdad es que Masuda no le dejó mucho tiempo a Ayame para respirar entre carcajada y carcajada. Pocas cosas de las que Ayame decía se escapaban a su ácido sentido del humor. En conjunto, entre piropos, bromas y algodón de azúcar, la muchacha se sentía bastante cómoda con él. Cuando llegó la hora de irse, el joven la acompañó hasta su portal y allí se despidió de ella con un casto beso en la mejilla, como dando a entender que no esperaba que Ayame se comportase de ninguna forma pre-establecida, típica de las citas, como el beso en el portal o la invitación a subir a casa. La joven, enternecida, giró la cara con una sonrisa pícara y le plantó un beso en la boca, con lengua incluida.

– Me lo he pasado genial contigo -le dijo cuando se despegó de él-. Llámame mañana, ¿vale?

El muchacho, completamente sorprendido, se despidió de ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Las amigas de Ayame le saltaron encima en cuanto entró por la puerta, dispuestas a escuchar la ya tradicional "Sinopsis de la Primera Cita". En aquel grupo de chicas, cuando una de ellas comenzaba a salir con un chico nuevo, debía contar a las demás, con todo detale, cómo había sido la primera cita.

– ¡Yamura, tu primo es un encanto! -dijo Ayame tirando la cazadora en un rincón y sirviéndose un vaso de agua-.

– ¿Te lo dije o no te lo dije? -respondió la joven, sentándose en el sofá con las otras dos, dispuestas a un par de horas de parloteo-.

Pero no todo eran citas y besos en la vida de Ayame. Últimamente, en sus cartas, su abuelo le había estado contando que no se encontraba muy bien de salud, y la joven estaba preocupada. Había pensado en ir a verlo, pero el viejo se había negado rotundamente. Decía que se encontraba bien y que no merecía la pena que abandonase los estudios por una nimiedad. Ayame quiso creer que era realmente una nimiedad. Masuda y sus amigas trataban de tranquilizarla y distraerla cuanto podían. El tiempo seguía su curso. Días de lluvia, exámenes, refrescos, amigos, faldas cortas y la negación reiterada de su abuelo. Diferentes cosas se fueron sucediendo durante dos cortísimos años.

Una madrugada, el Den Den Mushi comenzó a sonar, despertando a las cuatro amigas, que se habían quedado profundamente dormidas en los sofás tras ver una película.

– Es para ti, Ayame -dijo Sakai tendiéndole el micrófono con el rostro más serio que le habían visto nunca-.

La voz trastornada de Bepo informó a la muchacha de que su abuelo acababa de fallecer. De fondo se oían golpes y ruidos.

– Es Law -informó el oso-, que está llorando y tirando cosas al suelo.

Ayame y Bepo lloraron durante un buen rato a través del Den Den Mushi, tratando de consolarse el uno al otro.

– Dale un abrazo de mi parte a Law -dijo la joven como despedida-.

Sakai, Takewaki y Yamura no dudaron en correr a abrazar a su amiga. Por una vez, no la presionaron a divertirse o a distraerse, ni siquiera trataron de consolarla; simplemente la dejaron llorar y desahogarse a sus anchas, ofreciéndole todo su apoyo. Las tres se quedaron despiertas con ella, hasta que la joven se quedó dormida cuando ya salía el sol, agotada de tanto llorar.

Ayame dejó, a partir de entonces, de recibir cartas desde su casa. Durante los días siguientes, llamó varias veces al Den Den Mushi, pero nadie le contestó. Preocupada, consiguió al fin el número de un vecino, quien le contó que en la casa no había nadie, y que Law y Bepo se habían ido de viaje.

– ¿De viaje? -se extrañó la muchacha-.

– Sí -recalcó la voz al otro lado-. Bueno, a mí sólo me lo han contado, pero creo que Bepo le dijo a la señora Yoshitomi que era una promesa que le habían hecho a tu abuelo, que en paz descanse. Vamos -concluyó el vecino-, que no creo que sea ninguna travesura. Puedes estar tranquila.

Así que Law y Bepo se habían ido a la isla natal del oso. Sin ella, claro. En fin. Era algo que tenía que ocurrir así, eso Ayame ya lo había pensado, pero de todos modos, la ponía melancólica. Ayame se preguntaba qué sería ahora de sus amigos. Su abuelo había repartido toda su herencia por igual entre los tres; pero Ayame ya estaba pensando en buscarse un trabajo. ¿Que harían esos dos?

A partir de entonces, pasó muchísimo tiempo sin que Ayame volviese a tener una sola noticia de sus dos viejos amigos. La joven intercalaba su preocupación por ellos con su vida diaria. Estaba ya cerca de acabar la carrera (era su quinto año ya, tan sólo le faltaban un par de asignaturas de cursos anteriores) y había conseguido hacer prácticas en un laboratorio bioquímico por un modesto salario. Continuaba saliendo con Masuda, quien comenzaba a pasarse cada vez con más frecuencia por el piso de Ayame, ganándose la amistad de Sakai y Takewaki. Ellas dos, junto con Yamura, se alegraban sinceramente de ver a su amiga tan feliz con aquel chico que parecía tan bueno.

– Pero, ¿tú le quieres? -le preguntó Sakai una mañana de sábado en la que había salido el tema durante el desayuno-. ¿Le quieres como para decir "sí, me casaría con él"? ¿Estás enamorada de él?

– ¡Bueno, "amor" es una palabra muy fuerte...! -respondió Ayame, no muy segura de qué responder-.

El día anterior el joven le había enviado un enorme ramo de flores a casa sin motivo aparente. Sakai y Yamura se habían derretido ante la ternura del gesto, mientras Takewaki elevaba el grito al cielo, exclamando que aquel joven era muy atento, pero también un agobio.

– ¡En serio...! -decía-, ¡¿su segundo nombre es "Pesado" o algo así?! ¡Porque no me sorprendería!

– Venga ya -respondían las otras-, ¡lo que pasa es que estás celosa...!

– ¡Estaría celosa si fuese San Valentín, o su cumpleaños...! -replicó ella-. ¡Pero esto raya el acoso! ¡Hasta me atrevería a decir que ha hecho algo malo y te envía las flores para que no te enfades con él cuando te lo confiese!

Takewaki estaba siendo totalmente sincera, y las demás lo sabían. Era una chica bastante independiente, a la que le gustaba que sus parejas le dejasen libertad; por lo que todo gesto un poco raro que tenían las parejas de sus amigas con ellas le parecía el mayor de los colmos.

– Bueno -dijo Ayame oliendo una flor-, es un poco sospechoso, pero es un bonito detalle...

– Como te haya hecho algo malo le cruzo la cara -sentenció Takewaki, rotunda-.

Habían pasado ya varios meses desde el fallecimiento de Kenji. Ayame estaba ahora a punto de cumplir los veintitrés años y no se esperaba para nada lo que vio un día en el periódico.

Era una mañana de fin de semana. Estaba en el salón de su piso con sus amigas, aunque cada una estaba ocupada en una cosa diferente, ya fuera estudiar o hacer el vago... Ella leía sentada en el sofá cuando, de pronto, dio un alarido. Sus amigas acudieron apresuradas.

– ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Sakai, alarmada-.

– ¡Mirad esta fotografía! -balbuceó Ayame tendiéndoles el periódico con manos temblorosas-. ¡Y lo que pone debajo!

Sakai sujetó las páginas dobladas mientras sus amigas examinaban el papel, cada una por encima de un hombro.

– Espera... -dijo Takewaki llevando una mano hacia las palabras impresas debajo de la foto-.

– ¿No es ése...? -empezó Yamura-.

– A mí este nombre me suena... -dijo Sakai-.

Lo había escuchado montones de veces, y no siempre de boca de Ayame. De pronto, las chicas cayeron en la cuenta.

– ¡Dios mío! -chilló Takewaki de pronto-. ¡Es ese rollete que tenías en tu pueblo!

– ¡Ayame-chan, ¿por qué piden doscientos millones por su cabeza?! -gritó Yamura-.

– ¡No lo sé! -respondió ella, histérica, agitando las manos-.

Las chicas se quedaron mirando a su amiga boquiabiertas, sin saber qué decir.

– Qué fuerte... -dijo al fin Sakai-.

– ¡Ya! -exclamó Yamura-.

– ¿Pero tú sabías que era uno de los Once Supernovas? -preguntó Takewaki leyendo más detenidamente el periódico-.

– ¡No tenía ni idea! -respondió Ayame-. ¡Cuando yo me fui no era ni siquiera pirata!

– Por Dios, qué miedo da... -comentó Yamura tomando el periódico para examinar la fotografía-. Tiene que haber hecho cosas terribles para valer doscientos millones... ¡Y mirad qué pedazo de nodachi tiene!

– Ah... siempre fue un poco siniestro... -lo disculpó Ayame-.

– ¿Te da miedo? -se extrañó Takewaki-. Pues yo le hacía un par de favores... -añadió poniendo su mirada especial de seducir y escandalizando a Yamura-. ¡Ya me entendéis!

Sakai intervino entonces, haciendo grandes aspavientos.

– Mira, monada -dijo dirigiéndose a Ayame-, si el día que nos conocimos, en la cafetería, llego a saber que tienes a este tío colado por ti, no me molesto en presentarte a mis amigos más guapos. ¡Te pago un maldito billete de vuelta a tu pueblo!

Takewaki se echó a reír ante la cara de estupefacción de Ayame.

– Tía, en serio, está como un queso -dijo entre risas-.

– ¿Cómo podéis estar pensando en si está bueno o no? -se escandalizó Yamura-. ¡Es un tipo peligroso!

– ¡Ah, no tiene por qué! -replicó Sakai-. ¿No has oído hablar de Monkey D. Luffy y Roronoa Zoro? ¡Son dos de los Once Supernovas y se sabe que sus acciones han sido siempre pacificadoras!

– Eso no quiere decir nada -se enfadó Yamura-.

– Este chico es amigo de Ayame -intervino entonces Takewaki-, ¿no es eso suficiente?

– ¡Todos podemos equivocarnos juzgando a las personas! -replicó Yamura-. A lo mejor cuando ella lo conoció era un chico encantador, pero ¿y si ahora está loco o algo así?

Su amiga, como siempre, sólo hablaba en base a su propia experiencia. Sin duda, el desengaño que había sufrido con su ex-novio la llevaba a desconfiar de todo el mundo.

– Ah... -dudó Ayame-, nunca fue demasiado encantador...

– No compliques más las cosas, Ayame-chan; no le des la razón -bromeó Sakai-.

La joven suspiró, se levantó, dio una vuelta alrededor de la habitación. se volvió a sentar en el mismo sitio y volvió a suspirar. Apoyando los codos en sus rodillas, la muchacha se sujetó la frente con las manos. Sus amigas la miraban, inquisitivas.

– ¿Estás bien, Ayame-chan? -preguntó Takewaki suavemente-.

La joven respondió afirmativamente.

– ¿Y dices que fuiste amiga de la infancia de éste tipo? -preguntó Masuda, boquiabierto-.

El muchacho contemplaba el periódico que Ayame sostenía delante de sus narices. Aquella misma tarde, los dos jóvenes habían quedado para salir a dar un paseo, pero, finalmente, habían acabado subiendo a casa del joven para tener sexo. En lugar de dormir, como solían hacer siempre después, Ayame se había mantenido despierta, hablando sin cesar. No tenía el cuerpo como para quedarse quieta. De pronto, la joven había fingido acordarse de algo, había agarrado el periódico del día y había rebuscado entre las páginas hasta encontrar el cartel de busca y captura, en el cual no podía dejar de pensar. Masuda se echó a reír alegremente:

– ¡Ni en un millón de años me hubiera imaginado que de pequeña tuvieses unas amistades tan truculentas!

– ¡No es truculento! -replicó la joven, molesta-.

– Bueno, no sé... -dijo Masuda-. Tiene cara de malas pulgas, la verdad...

Ayame le dedicó una mirada de profundo desprecio.

– ¿Te parece mal que te lo diga? -preguntó el chico alcanzándole el periódico-. Mujer, míralo bien...

Ella le dio un manotazo.

– A mis amigas les ha parecido guapísimo -replicó ofendida-.

– Bueno, vale, lo que tú digas -concedió Masuda con una amable sonrisa, acercándose a ella para besarla-.

De camino a casa, Ayame pensó en lo que había hecho. ¿Es que Masuda no se había dado cuenta? Ese tontainas... Ayame frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca, pensativa. Había sido muy desconsiderado por su parte recalcar lo guapo que era Law, su amigo de la infancia, delante de su novio. No era lo peor del mundo, pero ella había tenido verdaderas intenciones de herirle. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿Por qué se había comportado así? Ayame no lo tenía muy claro. No estaba enfadada con Masuda. No tenía motivos para tratar de hacerle daño. ¿Qué pretendía, entonces? Ayame se sentía extraña, como si la compañía de Masuda, de pronto, le resultase insulsa.

Con la cabeza totalmente en blanco, Ayame hizo girar una llave en la cerradura de su portal, y después, otra en la de su piso. Como un autómata, se desprendió de su cazadora y de sus tacones nuevos, y se encerró en su habitación. Allí, sobre el escritorio, estaba el periódico que la joven había mostrado aquella mañana a sus amigas; abierto en la página que mostraba la fotografía de Law. Esa mirada la seguía a todas partes.

Ayame deslizó un dedo por la mejilla impresa del joven. Estaba cambiado. Más alto, más adulto, más fuerte... Y con un brillo diferente en la mirada. Ayame no sabía explicar exactamente el qué. ¿Era más fría o más cálida que antes? ¿Más penetrante o más difusa? Hacía tanto tiempo ya que no miraba aquellos ojos... Ayame se sintió nostálgica de pronto.

"Oh", pensó al notar un monstruito ronroneando en su estómago, "ahora no podré dormir por la noche".

La joven continuó observando la fotografía en busca de alguna otra diferencia entre el chico que ella había conocido y el que ahora le devolvía la mirada desde el papel. Law ya tenía ojeras cuando ella se había marchado, y todo lo demás parecía en su sitio. Sin embargo, tenía un nuevo tatuaje. Bastante extraño, aunque, tratándose de él, a Ayame no le sorprendía en absoluto. Eran cinco letras, una en cada falange de un dedo, formando la palabra DEATH.

"Siniestro", pensó Ayame, "Muy del estilo de Law".

Era la clase de cosa que hubiera puesto de los nervios a aquella niñera que habían tenido. Ayame rió, enternecida. Cielos. Cuántas travesuras habían hecho los dos juntos... Y cuántas cosas se habían contado. Cuánto se habían reído. Cuánto habían soñado... Los ojos de Ayame comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Cuánto se habían burlado de sí mismos; cuánto se habían peleado... Y cuánto se habían protegido el uno al otro...

Ayame recordó una fría noche de tormenta en la que el viento golpeaba las ventanas de la casa. Ambos niños tendrían aproximadamente diez años. Kenji debía de estar fuera, de visita en casa de algún vecino. Law se había quedado aquel día hasta tarde y ya era hora de que volviese al orfanato. Pero hasta hacía poco rato habían estado leyendo historias de terror, y al pequeño le daba miedo volver solo. Sin embargo, orgulloso, no tenía la menor intención de reconocerlo. Ayame, que se había dado cuenta, lo había tomado de la mano y lo había acompañado durante todo el camino.

En aquel momento, Law, aunque mudo y pálido, débilmente iluminado por la luz de la luna, expresaba su gratitud con todos los poros de su piel. Se notaba en el resplandor de sus ojos.

Ayame recordaba haber hecho el camino de vuelta corriendo todo lo rápido que pudo, muerta de miedo, y con el corazón en un puño; pero feliz por haber ayudado a su amigo. ¿Qué mayor satisfacción? No le importaba realmente si aparecía un hombre lobo y se la comía, o algo así.

El recuerdo de aquella noche estaba ahora, muchos años después, imprimiendo aquellos mismos sentimientos en el corazón de Ayame. Con una amplia sonrisa y un profundo suspiro, la joven se dejó caer sobre la cama y, olvidándose de todo lo demás, se abandonó a sus pensamientos.

Y éstos volaron en dirección a Law.

Law.

Law.

El ceño fruncido de Law.

Los ojos de Law.

Los labios de Law.

La lengua de Law.

Un beso de Law.

Una caricia suya.

Sus manos arrancando un vestido.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Ayame estaba caliente y medio desnuda, imaginándose todo aquello que deseaba que Law hubiese hecho alguna vez con ella.

Volvió al mundo real de golpe y porrazo, sin darse cuenta muy bien de cómo exactamente, pero trastornada. La imagen de Masuda irrumpió de pronto en su cabeza. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?


	11. Capítulo 11

11.

Ayame cortó con Masuda cinco semanas después.

No podía evitarlo. Cada día pensaba más en Law. A todas horas. No conseguía deshacerse de su imagen, que la perseguía a todos lados. Continuaba recordando unos y otros momentos vividos junto al joven. Soñaba con él, imaginaba su voz, se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo en aquel preciso instante...

Cuando estaba pasando el rato con Masuda, no podía evitar compararlo con Law. La joven se sentía terriblemente culpable por ello. Se suponía que era su novio quien debía ocupar sus pensamientos, pero, en lugar de eso, su cabeza echaba a volar y se perdía recreando e imaginándose a Law siempre en el lugar de Masuda. Al cabo de poco tiempo, Ayame comenzó a negarse a tener sexo con su novio, ya que no podía hacerlo sin pensar en su viejo amigo. En su vida diaria, su mente tampoco descansaba.

Law no hubiera contado esos chistes tan tontos. Law no mostraría tan abiertamente sus sentimientos. Law era más atractivo, Law tenía más carácter. No mantenía una falsa actitud de chico malo para ocultar su verdadera forma de ser. No daba miedo, sino que se veía adorable cuando se enfadaba o soltaba insultos. Y Law era, en general, más masculino. Y más misterioso. Y tenía más dignidad.

Daba igual que, objetivamente, Law no fuese tan amable, extrovertido o detallista como Masuda. O que su cara de mal genio fuese todo lo contrario de la eterna sonrisa del joven, o que se ofendiese con demasiada facilidad. Daba igual incluso que Law nunca hubiera llegado a reconocer de forma alguna que estaba enamorado de Ayame: ella siempre se las apañaba para que, de una forma u otra, su amigo saliese siempre ganando en la comparación.

La joven se sentía fatal, y muy culpable, cada vez que Masuda le dedicaba una de sus dulces sonrisas y ella resultaba estar pensando en Law. ¿Cómo podía traicionar así a su pareja? Masuda era un chico estupendo, que no se merecía ese trato ni ese desprecio. El joven había aceptado sin rechistar la reciente falta de fogosidad de Ayame, y había notado que le pasaba algo. En consecuencia, se había desvivido por complacerla, haciéndole más regalos y carantoñas que nunca; consiguiendo tan sólo que ella se sintiese todavía más culpable. Ayame había llegado a llorar, sintiendo una mezcla de lástima por Masuda y asco de sí misma y de lo mal que trataba al chico.

Finalmente, el pobre muchacho se tomó fatal la ruptura. No lograba entender, como es natural, qué demonios había pasado para que, de pronto, Ayame se hubiese aburrido de él. La joven, además, no había ayudado, precisamente, a aliviar su pena. Demasiado temerosa de contarle la verdad, lo había dejado poniendo una excusa barata, de esas que parecen sacadas de una lista de frases precocinadas para terminar una relación.

¡Y ella que había llegado a creer que por fin había olvidado a Law...! ¡Qué ilusa!

– ¿En serio? -habían preguntado sus amigas cuando se lo había confesado-.

– En serio.

– ¿Después de cinco años? ¿Después de cinco años sin verlo sigues enamorada de él?

– Sí.

Era tan rotundo como cierto. Ayame no sabía qué hacer. No tenía forma alguna de contactar con él. No sabía dónde estaba, ni a qué se dedicaba. Todo lo que sabía era que estaba bajo orden de busca y captura. Cielos.

"Que nadie lo atrape, por favor", rogaba ella a nadie en particular.

Sólo podía esperar a que algo ocurriese, ya fuese el olvido o el reencuentro. Realmente no dependía de ella, pero la joven había puesto todas sus esperanzas en lo segundo.

Por ahí fuera, en el Archipiélago, en la calle, la gente no dejaba de hablar de los Once Supernovas. Se decía que dentro de algunos meses, todos ellos pasarían por Sabaody. Once piratas cuya recompensa excedía los cien millones de beris. Las amigas de Ayame decían que, de ser así, tendrían miedo de salir solas a la calle, pero la joven estaba ansiosa. ¿Qué pasaría si se encontraba a su viejo amigo un día en cualquier parte?

Había un pequeño problema: aquella despedida que nunca había ocurrido. Law era el hombre más esquivo que Ayame había conocido nunca y ella seguía sin saber qué había pasado exactamente el día de su marcha. ¿Qué demonios había pasado por la cabeza de Law?

La joven tan sólo sabía lo poco que Kenji y Bepo le habían contado en sus cartas: que el muchacho había aparecido tirado en la calle, fingiendo encontrarse mal; y que luego no había vuelto a pronunciar su nombre jamás. Pensarlo entristecía a Ayame, que continuaba dolida; pero en el fondo de su corazón, no podía enfadarse con él. Estaba casi segura de que había alguna razón de peso para que aquello hubiera ocurrido, porque Law no se comportaría así sin un buen motivo. No sabía si Law la quería del mismo modo que ella a él, pero al menos algo de cariño sí que le tenía. Y eso era indudable. Al fin y al cabo, habían sido casi como hermanos. Los dos jóvenes habían compartido una extraordinaria afinidad. Ya con catorce años cada uno podía prácticamente adivinar lo que estaba pensando el otro y se habían vuelto inseparables. Tenían la misma forma de entender la vida, el mismo sentido del humor y del deber, el mismo sentido común, los mismos gustos, y un profundo respeto el uno por el otro. La forma de ser de cada uno concordaba perfectamente con la del otro de una manera increíble. Ayame nunca se había vuelto a encontrar tan a gusto con nadie más.

Pensar en todo aquello hacía que Ayame se pusiera aún más nostálgica, y que sus ganas de perdonar al joven aumentasen considerablemente. Pero no podía hacerlo así como así. Ayame estaba verdaderamente confusa. Estaba loca por Law, enfadada con él y a la vez triste por cómo todo había resultado. Ojalá nada de aquello hubiera ocurrido. Ojalá no se hubiera ido nunca, y ambos hubiesen continuado siendo amigos con aquellos roces que tenían de vez en cuando. Ojalá ese estúpido no se hubiera vuelto majareta y decidido echarse atrás en el último momento...

* * *

Trafalgar Law se encontraba extrañamente bien. Estaba pasando página. En la cubierta de su submarino, que había emergido para acercarse a la siguiente isla, la brisa corría con fuerza, despeinándolo. Cuántas cosas habían cambiado en tan poco tiempo. ¿Quién le iba a decir a él que era tan sencillo hacer amigos cuando uno se lo proponía? A pocos metros de distancia, Penguin y Shachi, dos de sus más allegados subordinados, hacían el tonto con Bepo. Aquellos tres le habían salvado la vida en más de una ocasión. Habían sido los primeros en unirse a su tripulación, tan sedientos de aventuras y libertad como ahora lo estaba Law. También habían sido piezas clave en el robo a la Marina del submarino en el que ahora navegaban.

– ¡Vamos a ser los piratas más originales de todo Grand Line! -había exclamado Shachi alegremente después del robo, mientras todos tapaban el símbolo de la marina pintando encima el Jolly Roger de la banda-. ¡No hay nadie que vaya por ahí en un submarino!

Law sonreía bastante a menudo con las bromas de su tripulación. Bepo, a pesar de que al principio había tenido algunas reticencias a cometer ciertos actos criminales, también parecía ahora más alegre.

– ¡¿Vamos a robarle a ese tipo la Ope-Ope no Mi?! -se había escandalizado el oso cuando había escuchado la propuesta por primera vez-. ¿Es que no podemos conseguirla de una forma más legal? ¡Comprándosela, o algo así!

– ¡Bepo! -lo habían reprendido los demás- ¡Nadie tomará en serio a unos piratas que van por ahí pidiendo permiso para todo!

Esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban a Law de ser pirata. La libertad. Podía hacer prácticamente todo lo que le viniera en gana. Él y sus subordinados eran los artífices de sus propias vidas; dictaban sus propias leyes; no le debían nada a nadie. Y aquella forma de vida llenaba constantemente su sangre de adrenalina, una sensación verdaderamente agradable. El poder y el saberse poderoso también estaban bien, y parecían motivar realmente a sus compañeros; pero no eran realmente lo que Law buscaba. Él prefería la brisa en la cara antes que el sonido de su nodachi siendo desenvainada antes de una batalla. Y se había vuelto casi adicto a aquella sensación de poder hacer lo que quisiera: se divertía desafiando a la Marina. Ser el mejor de los piratas era un reto que alimentaba su alma. Vivía tratando de superarse cada día, tenía un motivo para levantarse cada mañana. Y ya casi no pensaba en Ayame.

Podría decirse que la vida le sonreía igual que su propio Jolly Roger. Law sentía que se aliviaba un poco el peso de su corazón. Bepo, quien más lo conocía de entre sus amigos, lo había notado a pesar de que el joven continuaba siendo bastante brusco en sus modales y reservado en su intimidad.

– ¿Qué le pasa a éste? -había dicho Penguin al cabo de pocos días de haber ingresado a la banda-. ¿Siempre se comporta así?

– Está enamorado -había confesado rápidamente Bepo, tan sincero como siempre-.

– ¡Cualquiera lo diría! -había ironizado entonces Penguin-.

Y es que el capitán acostumbraba a llevarse al submarino a pasar la noche a cuantas chicas podía; nadie sabía si pagando o no. La mayoría de aquellas chicas eran guapas, rubias y abandonaban el buque nada más salir el sol. Por desgracia, las paredes del submarino no estaban precisamente bien insonorizadas, y sus tripulantes ya se habían pasado más de una noche en vela, escuchando los gritos y jadeos provenientes del camarote del capitán e intercambiando risitas y miradas incómodas. Particularmente perturbadora había sido la ocasión en que Penguin, Shachi y Bepo se habían cruzado, por la mañana temprano, con una morena de muy buen ver.

– ¡Ese tío! -les había confesado la joven poniendo cara de circunstancias-, ¡tiene unos fetiches muy extraños!

Nunca supieron de qué se trataba, pero aquella información dio pie a toda clase de conjeturas. Penguin estaba convencido al cien por cien de la teoría que él mismo había discurrido:

– Os digo yo que se folla a las tías cortadas en pedazos y luego las vuelve a recomponer -juraba y perjuraba una y otra vez-. ¡Y hasta me atrevería a decir que sólo se lo hace a las que no son rubias!

Cada vez que el joven repetía aquello, su compañero, Shachi, se estremecía, se giraba hacia Bepo y lloriqueaba cómicamente:

– ¡Bepo, ¿te das cuenta de que mi cama está al lado de la de este pirado?! -decía señalando a Penguin-. ¿Pero cómo va a hacer nuestro capitán esa animalada? -espetaba entonces girándose nuevamente hacia el otro-.

Nadie de la tripulación creía aquellas cosas realmente, pero, aún así, cada una de las mañanas que seguían a cada una de aquellas noches de pasión, un montón de ojos inquisitivos se posaban sobre Law.

El capitán era un hombre bastante misterioso y reservado. Apenas compartía sus pensamientos con sus amigos. Tan sólo lo hacía en contadas ocasiones, o cuando era estrictamente imprescindible. Ni siquiera Bepo, el más cercano a él, lograba saber ni la mitad de las cosas que pasaban por la cabeza de Law. Era prácticamente imposible saber cómo iba a reaccionar aquel hombre ante nada, y Bepo lo pudo comprobar de primera mano en cierta ocasión.

El submarino estaba ya acercándose a la segunda mitad de Grand Line, el ansiado Nuevo Mundo.

– Ah, Capitán -dijo Bepo, que había tomado la costumbre de llamar así a su amigo-. Nos acercamos al Archipiélago Sabaody.

Trafalgar miró entonces a su amigo por el rabillo del ojo, como diciendo "vigila lo que vas a decir", pero el oso no se dio por aludido.

– ¿Has pensado, ya sabes...? -el oso hizo una pausa, dudando de si continuar o no con aquel delicado tema-. ¿... en buscar a Ayame?

Bepo levantó entonces la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos llenos de odio de Law. El joven lo estaba mirando con la expresión más seria y oscura que Bepo había visto nunca.

– ¡Oh, creí que ya lo habrías superado! -se excusó rápidamente el animal-.

Law continuaba mirándolo de esa forma aterradora.

– ¡Vale, lo siento! -exclamó Bepo, ya sin saber qué decir para disculparse-. ¡Perdona por sacar el tema!

Pero esas poco efectivas palabras fueron lo último que el oso pudo decir justo antes de recibir un puñetazo de su amigo. Bepo cayó sentado al suelo, y se quedó allí, mirando cómo Law se marchaba enfadado. ¿En qué cabeza podía caber la idea de que alguien siguiera tan resentido después de tanto tiempo? Y, de verdad, ¿qué pensaba hacer cuando llegaran a Sabaody? ¿Volver a fingir que la joven no existía, igual que hacía varios años?

Bepo estaba sinceramente emocionado por la perspectiva de que existiera una posibilidad de reencontrarse con su amiga. Quería hablar con ella y preguntarle qué tal le había ido. Quería ver su piso, conocer a sus amigas, comprobar cuánto habría cambiado... No iba a perderse aquella oportunidad de reencontrarse con Ayame, y así se lo hizo saber a Law cuando tan sólo faltaban unos días para arribar al Archipiélago.

– ¡Haz lo que te dé la maldita gana! -había respondido Law, irritado-. Pero a mí déjame en paz.

Bepo, que había aprendido la lección, se tomó muy en serio aquella advertencia. El día del desembarco, puso todo su esfuerzo en escabullirse lo más discretamente posible. Emocionado, el animal recorrió lo más rápido que pudo todos los manglares que le separaban de la casa de su amiga y se regaló los oídos con el interminable chillido que ella emitió cuando se lo encontró al abrir la puerta.

Ayame apenas podía creerlo cuando vio a su amigo de la infancia plantado en el umbral de su puerta. Bueno, sabía que tarde o temprano los piratas Heart tendrían que pasar por Sabaody, pero, aún así, ¡no se esperaba aquella sorpresa!

– ¡Bepo ¿qué haces aquí?!

La joven chillaba como nunca. De un salto se abrazó al oso, quedando colgada de su mono naranja. Sus zapatillas de estar por casa salieron volando.

– ¡Bepo, Bepo, Bepo! -decía sujetándose al pelaje blanco-.

El oso, soltando algunas lágrimas de emoción, comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo, llevándose consigo en volandas a Ayame, sin dejar de gritar ninguno de los dos. Estaban armando un buen escándalo. Algunos vecinos, alertados, asomaron las cabezas a la puerta, escrutando entre los huecos de la escalera. Las amigas de Ayame introdujeron a los dos viejos amigos en el piso. Apenas podían contener la emoción. Ayame daba saltos por toda la casa y Bepo sonreía ampliamente, complacido por la reacción de la joven.

– ¡Mujer, siéntate! -exclamó Sakai-. ¡Que te va a dar algo!

A Ayame ya le dolían las mejillas de tanto sonreír. Haciendo muecas para relajar los músculos de la cara, se sentó en el sofá, y, tomando a Bepo de las patas, lo invitó a hacer lo mismo.

– ¡No sé por dónde empezar! -exclamó la joven mirando al oso-. ¡Estás igual que siempre!

Bepo rió.

– ¡Pues tú estás muy cambiada! ¡Estás muy guapa, Ayame!

Ella no pudo evitar abrazarlo otra vez, con un pequeño gritito de emoción.

– Bepo, ¡os he visto en los periódicos! -dijo Ayame a continuación-. ¿Cómo se os ocurrió haceros piratas? ¡Qué locura! ¿Es que os llevasteis un golpe en la cabeza?

La joven no dejaba de hacer aspavientos y toda clase de gestos con la cara. Los ojos le brillaban. Bepo, humilde, se frotó la cabeza y respondió que tan sólo buscaban cambiar de aires.

– ¡Lo siento! -se disculpó-. ¡No te avisamos! ¡Sucedió todo muy rápido! Era un momento muy difícil -explicó-. Fue justo después de la muerte de tu abuelo. De repente nos encontrábamos solos, y Law necesitaba sentirse dueño de su propia vida. ¡Le afectó mucho!

El corazón de Ayame dio un vuelco cuando escuchó el nombre de Law. Qué extraño se le hacía. Después de tanto tiempo, parecía como si su amigo se hubiera esfumado, como si sólo hubiera existido en su imaginación. El oír noticias de verdad sobre él resultaba chocante. ¡No había sido todo un sueño!

– Law... -dijo, mientras sus amigas se daban codazos-, ¿cómo está?

Así que iba a ser así de rápido. Bepo se había temido que la joven rodearía el tema durante un buen rato antes de atreverse a preguntar por su amigo. ¿Qué podía decirle?

– ¡Ah! -Bepo se frotó la cabeza todavía más-. Pues... bien... mejor -el oso rió nerviosamente-. ¡Sigue igual que siempre! Ahora está por ahí, por la isla, cerca de la Casa de Subastas, arreglando algún asunto pendiente -terminó-.

– ¿No piensa venir a verme? -preguntó la joven-.

– Ehh... -dudó Bepo-. N-no creo que quiera hablar contigo...

Ayame pareció desalentada.

– Sigo sin saber por qué no fue a despedirme el día que me fui... -dijo-.

– ¿Todavía no has olvidado eso? -preguntó Bepo-.

La joven pareció dudar antes de contestar, pero, finalmente, dijo:

– Escucha, no quiero amargarme hablando de eso ahora que te he vuelto a ver. ¡Cuéntame sobre ti! ¿Qué tal has estado?

Bepo se enfrascó, entonces, en el relato de todas las aventuras que habían vivido hasta llegar allí. Ayame y todas sus amigas escucharon boquiabiertas los detalles de cada una de las peleas que la banda había tenido, de cada uno de los problemas en el camino, y de cada uno de los maravillosos lugares que habían conocido.

– Y ahora tenemos unos asuntillos que resolver -dijo Bepo misteriosamente-, ¡y después continuaremos nuestro viaje hasta el Nuevo Mundo!


	12. Capítulo 12

12.

Bepo no se quedó durante mucho tiempo en casa de Ayame.

– No le he dicho nada a Law -explicó el oso-, pero sabe que he venido a verte. Por eso sé que se va a enfadar si tardo mucho en volver.

– Eso no tiene mucho sentido -dijo Sakai, interviniendo en la conversación-.

– Tratándose de él -replicó Ayame, resignada-, sí lo tiene. Nunca sabes cómo puede reaccionar...

– A ti te lo van a decir, ¿verdad, Ayame? -dijo comprensivamente Takewaki-.

La rubia sacudió pesadamente la cabeza, suspirando, y, finalmente, dijo en voz alta:

– Tengo que verlo. No puedo dejar que os vayáis de Sabaody sin haber hablado con él -añadió mirando a Bepo-. No permitiré será que me ignore durante más tiempo.

Se produjo un breve silencio, durante el cual las amigas de Ayame la miraron con gran interés.

– ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? -preguntó entonces Bepo-.

– ¿Puedes llevarme hasta él? -pidió Ayame-. ¡Ahora mismo! ¿Dónde está?

Bepo pareció reacio a contestar, pero, finalmente, tras pensarlo durante unos segundos, cedió:

– Ahora debería estar en la Casa de Subastas -informó-, pero no creo que le haga mucha gracia verte. ¡Me matará si te llevo conmigo!

Ayame hizo un mohín, contrariada. No quería poner a su amigo en un aprieto, pero aquello le resultaba ligeramente ofensivo. ¿Es que no podía hacer un diminuto sacrificio por ella?

– Vamos, Bepo, ¡tienes que ayudarme! -se quejó-.

– ¡Y yo quiero hacerlo! -se excusó el oso-. Pero ahora mismo tenemos asuntos importantes entre manos. Si Law te ve, se desconcentrará, se pondrá de mal humor y la tomará con toda la tripulación. Y si ve que te he traído yo, no me lo perdonará nunca. Ahora no es un buen momento, de verdad.

Cuanto más hablaba el oso, peor le sentaban sus palabras a Ayame. ¿Tanto la odiaba Law que ni siquiera podía verla delante? Aquello la irritaba sobremanera. Cada vez estaba más decidida a hablar con él. Aunque fuera sólo por fastidiarlo.

– Está bien -dijo con un leve tono impertinente en la voz-. ¿Y cuándo es un buen momento?

Bepo se acobardó. Su amiga estaba comenzando a hartarse, hecho bastante poco frecuente. Y el oso sabía de buena tinta que cuando Ayame se enfadaba se ponía verdaderamente insoportable.

– Escucha, vamos a hacer una cosa -concedió el animal-. Yo te digo dónde está anclado el submarino y tú te presentas por sorpresa esta noche, ¿vale? ¡Y le dejas muy claro que NO te he invitado yo!

– ¡Venga, Bepo! ¡No seas gallina! -se quejó Ayame-. ¿Realmente necesitas mentir así? ¡Yo también soy amiga tuya! ¿Es que necesitas el permiso de alguien para invitarme a vuestro submarino? ¡Sólo di que me invitas porque hace mucho tiempo que no me ves, y porque soy tu amiga...!

– ¡Es que él es el capitán! -interrumpió Bepo lloriqueando-. Y eso también sería mentir -añadió, censurando a Ayame con la mirada-. Porque, en realidad, yo no te estaría invitando por eso, sino para que vosotros dos os vierais. ¡Y tú lo sabes! ¡Y él lo sabe, y no se va a creer esa mentira!

– ¡Venga, Bepo, por favor! -canturreó Ayame-. ¡No quiero aparecer de pronto en el submarino como una acosadora loca que lo sigue a todas partes! ¡Es una cuestión de honor!

El oso guardó silencio durante unos segundos mientras pensaba en el significado de las palabras de su amiga. Había algo que no le terminaba de gustar... Una cuestión de honor... ¿Qué tenía que ver el honor con Law y Ayame? La joven quería hablar con Law, pero también quería mantener a salvo su dignidad. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué dignidad? ¿No era más importante la relación con Law que el orgullo? ¿O es que Ayame no reconocía su parte de culpa? Pretendía salir airosa del encuentro, como quien gana una batalla. Quería llegar allí y tener a Law a sus pies, suplicando, mientras ella, como una reina cruel, se compadecía de él y le perdonaba la vida. Pensaba fingir que no sentía nada, que no lo había echado de menos, que no se había molestado en tragarse el orgullo ni en buscar a su amigo. No se esperaba esa actitud tan infantil de Ayame.

– ¿Pero qué honor? -exclamó el oso, súbitamente irritado-. ¿Tú te has visto? ¡Te mueres de ganas de hablar con él! ¿No será mejor que vayas con la sinceridad por delante? ¡Dile que quieres hacer las paces! ¡Dejaos de juegos estúpidos!

Bepo procuraba, por lo general, mantenerse siempre apartado de los asuntos ajenos. Él era de la opinión de que se debía dejar a cada uno manejar su propia vida como mejor le pareciera. El oso había comenzado a pensar esto después de comprobar que Law, a pesar de su extraño comportamiento, siempre había parecido sobrellevar bastante bien lo suyo. Poco a poco, la preocupación del oso por el estado mental de su amigo había ido dejando paso a la aceptación. Si Law estaba feliz y en paz de ese modo, él no tenía nada que decir.

Sin embargo, por muy bonachón que fuera, no podía consentir lo que Ayame pretendía. Aquello era diferente, puesto que no la concernía únicamente a ella. No era algo que tomarse a la ligera. ¿Qué pasaría si dejaban que Law creyera que Ayame no se preocupaba por él? Aquel idiota orgulloso se sentiría todavía más dolido y ¡a saber con qué volcaba entonces su frustración!

Bepo estalló.

– ¡Eres igual que él! ¡Los dos fingiendo que no os importa! ¡Tú pretendiendo disimular y él haciendo como que no existes! ¡Y lo único que conseguís es haceros más daño todavía! ¡Tened el valor de enfrentaros el uno al otro! ¡Y no me metáis en medio de vuestras historias!

Ayame se había quedado boquiabierta, escuchando a su amigo, que chillaba rojo de cólera. Bepo hablaba como si supiera que Ayame estaba enamorada de Law, aunque ella nunca se lo había confesado. De cualquier modo, el oso había actuado con prudencia, no dando nada por sentado y hablando de manera poco explícita. Sakai, Yamura y Takewaki no sabían qué hacer, incómodas y muertas de vergüenza ajena por la inesperada riña que estaban presenciando. Tras respirar fuertemente durante un rato, Bepo se calmó un poco.

– Sabes dónde está la Casa de Subastas, ¿verdad? -dijo encaminándose hacia la puerta-. Nuestro submarino está anclado a la altura del manglar número veinticinco. No nos quedaremos mucho tiempo. Yo ahora tengo que volver con Law. No voy a contarle nada de lo que hemos hablado aquí, así que espero que hagas lo correcto.

Y antes de cerrar la puerta, añadió:

– Confío en ti. Y Law también lo haría si no fuese tan idiota.

Ayame, que había permanecido callada durante todo el tiempo que Bepo había estado hablando, sacudió su rubia melena y se cruzó de brazos. Sus tres compañeras de piso la miraban atentamente. Takewaki fue la primera en hablar.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer? -preguntó muy seria-.

– Vas a hablar con él, ¿verdad? -intervino Sakai-. ¿Vas a ir a la Casa de Subastas o al Submarino?

Ayame miraba a la nada, pensativa. Estaba como en trance, asimilando todo lo que Bepo le había dicho. Lo cierto era que, muy a su pesar, no le faltaba nada de razón. Tanto ella como Law se habían comportado como dos idiotas. Ayame se sentía verdaderamente culpable por haber intentado aquella salida tan cobarde. Abochornada, reconoció que Law se merecía todo su respeto. Y respetarlo implicaba no mentirle de ninguna forma; ni siquiera fingiendo que le daba igual hacer las paces. La joven suspiró. La charla de Bepo la había convencido rápidamente para acercarse a Law con la sinceridad por delante, pero, ¿haría el joven lo mismo? Cielos... Hablar con Law. Por primera vez después de tanto tiempo... Sería casi como hablar con un desconocido. ¿Qué más habría cambiado en él?

Ayame estaba comenzando a ponerse nerviosa. No podía evitar temerse lo peor. Law no querría verla, ni hablar con ella. Le cerraría la puerta en las narices; no aceptaría sus disculpas ni le diría una palabra sobre aquellos últimos años que había pasado ignorándola. A Ayame, recuperar la amistad le parecía ahora mismo algo imposible. Y mejor ni hablar de ser algo más que amigos, como ella hubiera deseado.

– ¿Vosotras qué opináis? -preguntó desesperada, dirigiéndose a sus amigas-. ¿Qué debería hacer?

– Bueno, ya has oído a... Bepo -dijo Yamura, que no lograba asimilar el hecho de haber visto a un oso que hablaba-. Law está haciendo cosas importantes ahora mismo. Yo no lo molestaría.

– Sí -corroboró Sakai-. Ve más tarde, cuando se haga de noche y tenga tiempo libre. Te acercas al submarino y hablas con él.

Ayame no estaba muy convencida. Sus amigas lo habían simplificado todo tanto, que parecía una tontería estar tan preocupada; pero ella sabía que no iba a ser tan sencillo. Además, el manglar veinticinco, que Bepo había mencionado, se encontraba en una zona bastante peligrosa, por lo general atiborrada de piratas y delincuentes y con una total ausencia de la marina. Takewaki adivinó enseguida lo que estaba pensando su amiga.

– Si quieres te acompañamos para que no pases miedo por la zona veinte de los manglares. ¿Verdad, chicas?

– ¡Sí, sí! -afirmaron entusiastamente las demás, no demasiado seguras, pero llevadas por el sentido del deber.

– ¿Y qué debería decirle cuando lo vea? -preguntó nuevamente Ayame, nerviosa y temblando como un flan.

– Bueno, eso nosotras no lo sabemos -sonrió Sakai-. ¡Pero tranquilízate! ¡No te va a comer!

– Es que... -balbució Ayame-. Ni siquiera yo tengo muy claro qué es lo que quiero hablar con él... -confesó-.

Sus amigas pusieron los ojos en blanco y suspiraron. Ayame solía ser siempre bastante insegura con los chicos, al menos por lo que ellas habían visto; pero aquello era demasiado. Meneando pesadamente la cabeza, Takewaki agarró a su amiga por los hombros, la hizo sentarse en el sofá y pegó un alarido:

– ¡¿Cómo no vas a saber qué quieres hablar con él?! -chilló cómicamente, fingiendo sentirse muy indignada-.

– Oh, ya sabéis -dijo Ayame, que, viendo la cara que ponía su amiga, no pudo contener una débil risita-. Me gusta más que como amigo, pero no creo que sea el momento para...

Ayame no terminó la frase. Se quedó mirando al suelo, llena de dudas. Sakai y Yamura sonrieron comprensivamente.

– A ver, tontorrona -dijo Sakai agachándose maternalmente para mirar a los ojos a su amiga-, tú quieres recuperar vuestra amistad, ¿verdad?

Ayame asintió.

– Bueno, pues empieza por ahí -concluyó Sakai, tajante-. Ya te aventurarás más tarde en tierras de romance.

– Ve poco a poco, Ayame -aconsejó Yamura-.

* * *

Bepo esperó a Ayame durante horas. La joven no apareció por la Casa de Subastas en toda la tarde. Por la noche, toda la tripulación se sentó a cenar en el comedor del submarino. Había sido un día agotador. La bebida, las bromas y los gritos corrían a lo largo de la enorme mesa. Los piratas aclamaban a su capitán, felicitándolo por su actuación de aquel día.

Tras luchar hábilmente contra los marines, nadie esperaba que fuese a aparecer uno de los siete poderosos shichibukais, pero Trafalgar Law le había hecho frente y la tripulación había logrado escapar sana y salva. Ahora, la alegría de una nueva pelea ganada se podía respirar en el ambiente.

Law, sentado en el centro de la mesa, con su fiel amigo Bepo a su lado, recibía palmadas y capones de parte de Penguin y Shachi, dos de sus más allegados subordinados. El joven capitán ignoraba como buenamente podía las exclamaciones de emoción de los dos hombres, y se dedicaba a contemplar los manglares con aire melancólico a través de uno de los escasos ventanucos que tenía el submarino.

– ¡Ehh, Capitán, anímate! -exclamó Penguin entre risas-. ¡Hemos salido con vida de esta, hemos dado esquinazo a los marines y pronto nos largaremos de aquí!

Law respondió vagamente con alguna que otra sonrisa a esa y otras llamadas de atención de sus compañeros. No empleó más esfuerzo del justo y necesario para no ser grosero. Si bien los buenos modales no eran, precisamente, su seña de identidad, sí trataba con cierto respeto a las personas a las que apreciaba.

– ¡Ah! -se exasperó Penguin al cabo de cuatro o cinco palmadas en la espalda a su capitán-. ¡Ni siquiera me está escuchando!

El joven pirata se echó a reír. No había quien entendiese a su capitán, pero él ya estaba acostumbrado. Se giró al notar un tirón en el hombro. Su mejor amigo, Shachi, parecía querer decirle algo entre risas:

– Déjalo en paz, hombre -le susurró, procurando que Law no lo escuchara-, ¿no ves que está enamorado?

– ¿Ehh? -exclamó Penguin, sin poder contener una risilla de incredulidad-. ¿Así que aquella chica que decía Bepo vive aquí? ¿En Sabaody?

– ¡Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, sí! -exclamó Shachi-. ¡De hecho, Bepo fue hoy a hablar con ella...! ¡Por eso está el Capitán así de raro! ¡Mira! ¡Apenas ha comido, pero ya va por la sexta cerveza!

Los dos amigos contemplaron fijamente el plato intacto y las seis jarras de bebida que descansaban en la mesa, frente a su capitán. Con una mirada curiosa y más risas, repasaron una a una las caras del resto de la tripulación, preguntándose si alguien más se habría dado cuenta del estado de Trafalgar. La risa se les cortó cuando llegaron a Bepo, que los miraba con aspecto severo. El oso se tomaba muy en serio los problemas personales de su amigo.

– Ah, perdona, Bepo, de verdad... -susurró Penguin-. Pero es que nos resulta imposible imaginárnoslo enamorado.

– Sí -corroboró Shachi-. ¡Es sencillamente impensable! ¿Pretendes hacernos creer que tiene sentimientos?

– ¡Pues claro que tiene! -exclamó Bepo, indignado-. Lo que pasa es que no los muestra. ¡Y no los muestra, precisamente, porque esa chica de la que hablabais le hizo daño hace mucho tiempo!

– Ahh, venga ya... ¡El capitán no es de los que se enamoran! -dijo Shachi haciendo un gesto con la mano, como quitándole importancia-. Oye -añadió-, y la chica ésta... ¿es guapa o qué?

– ¿Cómo quieres que él lo sepa? -intervino Penguin. Y, acto seguido, añadió dirigiéndose al oso-: No te van las mujeres humanas, ¿verdad?

Antes de que a Bepo le diera tiempo a deprimirse y pedir perdón, Trafalgar Law se levantó discreta, pero repentinamente de la mesa y salió del comedor, en dirección a su camarote, ignorando las voces de sus subordinados que le preguntaban a dónde iba.

– ¿Qué mosca le ha picado ahora? -se preguntó Shachi en voz alta-.

– No nos habrá escuchado, ¿verdad? -dijo Penguin preocupado-.

– Si lo hubiera hecho ya estaríamos cortados en cien pedazos, eso tenlo por seguro.

– ¡Bepo, ve a hablar con él!

El oso se negó.

– ¡No! -dijo-. ¡Dejadlo en paz de una vez! Aunque hable con él no va a contarme nada.

– ¡Eso no es cierto! -se quejó Shachi-. ¡A ti te lo cuenta todo!

– ¡Mentira! -replicó a su vez Bepo-. Lo que ocurre es que lo conozco mejor y puedo imaginarme lo que está pensando. Y ahora os digo que quiere estar solo. Dejadlo en paz.

Ninguno de los tripulantes logró adivinar el motivo de que el capitán se fuese tan repentinamente del comedor; pero, al cabo de un par de minutos, dicho motivo golpeó la enorme escotilla del submarino. Bepo ya se lo suponía. Al abrir la puerta, la brisa se coló en la estancia, y el oso se encontró con el rostro de Ayame y el de sus tres compañeras de piso.

Una aguda voz femenina que saludaba a Bepo con timidez llegó hasta el comedor, donde se levantó un murmullo general. Los piratas, liderados por Penguin y Shachi, echaron a correr en tropel hasta la entrada del buque. Allí, en cubierta, tres jóvenes morenas se despedían de una cuarta, rubia, que parecía dispuesta a quedarse de visita.

– Id con cuidado, por favor -decía esta última-. Y llamadme cuando lleguéis.

– Ayame -dijo Bepo-, a lo mejor prefieren que las acompañe alguien de la tripulación. Estarán más seguras...

Los miembros de la tripulación se miraron entre sí. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí? Poco importaba, la verdad. ¡Eran mujeres! No había ninguna en la banda y las ocasiones en las que podían ver a alguna eran bastante escasas. Atropellándose al hablar, Penguin, Shachi y algunos más imploraron:

– ¡O podéis quedaros aquí un rato! ¡Hablando con nosotros, ¿sí?!

– ¡Somos muy simpáticos, de verdad!

– Luego os acompañamos a las cuatro juntas, ¡así son menos viajes!

– ¡Quedaos a cenar con nosotros! ¡Todavía llegáis a tiempo para los postres!

– ¡Lo pasaréis bien, y nuestros cocineros son estupendos!

Las tres chicas se miraron unas a otras con diferentes expresiones en la cara. La más guapa, una muchacha de largo y liso cabello negro y flequillo recto, tenía una expresión de recelo total. Miraba desesperada a la joven de cabello más claro y corto, que parecía entusiasmada. La tercera, de grandes ojos y pelo alborotado, estaba calibrando los pros y los contras con una expresión ávida en la mirada. Probablemente, y a juzgar por la relación que se adivinaba entre las tres, la decisión que tomasen dependería de esta última muchacha.

Sakai sabía que no se debía fiar de desconocidos, pero, sin embargo, se moría de ganas por conocer al misterioso amigo de la infancia de Ayame. Había oído hablar tanto de él, sin haberlo visto nunca en persona, que se había creado una imagen en su cabeza. Quería saber si dicha imagen coincidía con el Trafalgar real. La curiosidad era demasiado grande. Con una sonrisa traviesa, se giró hacia sus amigas y propuso:

– ¿Nos quedamos?

Takewaki asintió emocionada, mientras Yamura se horrorizaba. Penguin y Shachi, percibiendo que aquella era su oportunidad, se acercaron a la aterrorizada joven y la instaron amablemente a entrar en el submarino. La muchacha, apabullada ante tanta súbita atención, no supo cómo reaccionar, y se dejó conducir al interior de buque entre sonrisas encandiladoras y piropos exagerados. Ayame contempló la escena algo apartada, y luciendo una sonrisa temblorosa y maternal. Sentía una cierta compasión por Yamura, pero agradecía que se quedasen: tener a sus amigas cerca le daba confianza en sí misma.

Expulsando aire lentamente por la boca, la joven entró en el submarino, seguida por Bepo. ¿Dónde se encontraría Law? Apenas podía concebir la sola idea de estar a punto de hablar con él y de tenerlo tan cerca.

¡Cada vez más cerca!


	13. Capítulo 13

13.

Sentado en el escritorio de su camarote, Trafalgar Law se retorcía los cabellos de puro nerviosismo.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Acababa de ver, mientras cenaba con sus nakamas, a Ayame. No había duda, era ella. Se veía diferente, pero algún rasgo de su cara la había delatado. Quizás su nariz respingona, cubierta de pecas, o la mueca de sus labios fruncidos, o incluso sus grandes ojos oscuros. Casi todo lo demás en ella había cambiado de algún modo u otro.

Law se había quedado mirándola detenidamente durante un buen rato, tratando de averiguar si se trataba de ella realmente o no. Lo primero que los distraídos ojos del capitán habían visto por la ventana había sido un grupo de cuatro chicas caminando entre los manglares, en dirección al submarino. De las cuatro, tres tenían el cabello castaño. La atención de Law se había dirigido inmediatamente a la única joven rubia.

Lo cierto es que aquello siempre le sucedía. Le gustaban más las rubias, no sabía por qué. Y aquella tenía largos mechones dorados hasta la cintura y andares que a Law se le hacían conocidos. Las pupilas del capitán se dilataron. ¿Sería ella? Se había acordado de ella con demasiada frecuencia desde que estaban en Sabaody: algo lógico, por otra parte, puesto que sabía perfectamente que la joven vivía allí. A Law el estómago le había dado un vuelco con cada melena rubia que había visto. Llevaba ya cinco años sin hablar con ella, con la que había sido su mejor amiga y a quien había tratado de olvidar tan desesperadamente sin conseguirlo.

Desde hacía algunas semanas, Law había estado recordando sin cesar aquel sábado de finales de agosto en que Ayame se había ido. El joven se arrepentía de casi todo lo que había pasado durante aquellos últimos días en compañía de la muchacha. Se arrepentía de no haber compartido más tiempo con Ayame; de haberse pasado las horas muertas vagando por el pueblo para no hablar con ella, para no recordar que se iba... Porque eso era lo que veía cuando la miraba: una joven ansiosa por marcharse a estudiar y vivir aventuras. Y aquello no le gustaba. Law había procurado no pensar en ello y ese había sido su otro gran error: la había dejado marchar sin hacer nada por evitarlo. Ni siquiera se había molestado en intentarlo.

Aunque no se atormentaba demasiado por ello. Ayame había tomado la decisión de marcharse y, probablemente, nada de lo que él dijera la hubiese hecho cambiar de opinión. Además de que hubiese sido verdaderamente egoísta por su parte. Aún ahora, después de tanto tiempo, Law seguía sintiéndose dolido, pero eso no evitaba que se muriese de ganas de reconciliarse. Por ello, el corazón le había dado un vuelco cuando había reconocido a su amiga. Law se había puesto nerviosísimo. Sin duda, iba a verlo a él. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Cómo podía actuar delante de ella? ¿Debía pedir perdón o hacerse el duro?

Law, retorciéndose de inquietud, había abandonado discretamente el comedor y se había encerrado en su camarote para pensar con tranquilidad y serenarse. No hacía mucho que le había dado un sopapo a Bepo por haberle hablado de la muchacha y sin embargo, ahora, allí estaba él: ardiendo en deseos por verla. ¿O tenía miedo, en realidad, de encontrarse con ella? Si es que ni él mismo sabía lo que quería...

De pronto, un golpe sordo interrumpió sus pensamientos. A Law se le salió el corazón por la boca, pero reconoció la forma de llamar a la puerta de su amigo Bepo. Respirando aliviado, escuchó la voz del oso:

– Capitán, ¿puedo entrar? -preguntó el animal sin abrir la puerta-.

– Adelante -respondió secamente la voz de Law, al otro lado-.

– Capitán... -repitió el oso asomando tan sólo la cabecita-. Ehh... Uhhm... Hay alguien aquí... que quiere hablar contigo.

Law se puso pálido. Sabía perfectamente lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

– No quiero ver a nadie -exclamó con toda la entereza que le fue posible, fingiendo uno de sus ataques de mal humor-.

El oso dudó un poco antes de contestar, pero, finalmente, habló con seguridad:

– Asegura que no se irá sin hablar contigo, Capitán.

La respuesta de Law fue rotunda e inmediata.

– ¡No puedo! ¡Estoy ocupado!

El joven gritó, lleno de ira, y caminó hacia la puerta temblando y dispuesto a echar a Bepo de allí a patadas si hacía falta. Pero al darle el primer empujón, el estómago de Law dio un vuelco y su rostro se enrojeció como un tomate. Ayame estaba allí fuera, con Bepo, y sus miradas se habían cruzado durante una minúscula fracción de segundo. Law se quedó de pronto parado, inmóvil como una estatua, mirándola.

Ella, inclinándose dulcemente hacia adelante, habló con una voz suave:

– ¿Me dejas pasar a mí, Law?

El pirata estaba demasiado pasmado como para responder inmediatamente. Ayame estaba muy guapa. Su hipnótico cabello se había descolgado de sus hombros y se balanceaba como una cortina junto a su rostro. Law nunca la había visto con tacones, pantalones ajustados, o un escote tan sugerente. El joven se quedó sin habla durante unos segundos que la muchacha aprovechó para colarse en la estancia con facilidad.

– Puedes irte, Bepo, gracias por acompañarme -dijo-.

Mientras el oso obedecía, Law reaccionó por fin.

– ¡NO! -gritó, furioso, respondiendo tardíamente a la pregunta que la joven le había hecho-.

Ya poco importaba lo que dijera. Ayame había cerrado la puerta y lo miraba fijamente.

– ¿Para qué preguntas, si vas a hacer lo que te dé la gana? -dijo Law, rojo de furia contenida-.

– Era una pregunta retórica -respondió ella como si nada-. Quiero hablar contigo.

Law apenas podía creer la tranquilidad con la que Ayame acababa de entrar en su camarote.

La muchacha estaba diferente. No había duda. Y el físico no era lo único en lo que se notaba. Parecía mucho más segura de sí misma que antes, más adulta y más decidida. Sus gestos y sus andares denotaban su convencimiento para manejar la situación actual. La joven se adueñó de la habitación con un sólo giro de sus caderas. De pronto, aquél era su territorio. Law se sintió invadido.

– Ah -dijo secamente el muchacho, como si se sorprendiera-. ¿De qué?

– ¿De qué va a ser? -replicó Ayame, molesta-.

– Dímelo tú -dijo Law evitando mirarla-.

Ayame contuvo un suspiro. Law estaba completamente a la defensiva, pero ella no iba a rendirse sin pelear. Estaba harta de que Law huyese de ella. Ya había esperado suficiente. Y puesto que ni Bepo ni Kenji habían logrado persuadirlo para que hablase con ella, tal vez la terapia de choque tuviese algún efecto.

– ¿Por qué no fuiste a despedirme el sábado? -preguntó entonces la joven, bruscamente-.

Se hizo el silencio durante un largo rato. Los dos jóvenes se miraban muy serios, escudriñando cada uno el rostro del otro, en busca de señales que delatasen algún tipo de sentimiento.

"¿Así que esas tenemos?", pensó Law. Ayame no se andaba con rodeos: buscaba claramente una reacción por su parte. Muy bien. Ella lo había querido.

– No creí que hiciese falta -respondió el joven, que sabía perfectamente que estaba siendo hiriente-. No me pareció que me fueses a echar de menos.

Ayame se había quedado boquiabierta. Las palabras de su amigo le habían sentado como un bofetón, pero él se había quedado tan tranquilo después de pronunciarlas, desafiándola con la mirada. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido? Era la primera vez en cinco años que se veían, la primera desde aquel desastroso sábado, y cada palabra valía por cien. Si Ayame no hubiera hablado nunca con Bepo, tal vez hubiera pensado que Law la odiaba de verdad; pero ella sabía que eso no era así. Law la había echado de menos. Daba igual cómo fuera, o cómo reaccionase, porque todo en él indicaba que deseaba el reencuentro. Sin embargo, Ayame no pudo evitar que una rabia incontrolable se apoderase de ella.

La joven había dudado muchísimo de absolutamente todo durante aquellos años. Se había tragado el dolor. Había creído que Law la despreciaba, que se había enfadado con ella, que le había ocurrido algo malo, había extraído todas las posibles lecturas de las cartas de Kenji en las que mencionaba al joven... Se había culpado a sí misma, a él, al destino y a las estrellas. Y lo había amado, lo había odiado, había tratado de olvidarlo y de suplantarlo... Y ahora lo tenía delante y él continuaba comportándose como un cobarde, evitando dar una respuesta de verdad.

Ayame no pudo evitarlo. Cuando logró articular palabra, sus labios lanzaron un dardo envenenado.

– ¿Eres idiota, o algo? -dijo la joven, furiosa e incrédula-.

– Bueno -respondió Law con rapidez, totalmente inmune, tras su escudo de indiferencia-, eso es lo que uno piensa cuando su mejor amiga lo deja plantado de repente.

Se hizo un nuevo y breve silencio ante aquella sentencia. Así que sí le había dolido su marcha... La verdad, Ayame ya empezaba a dudarlo. En su interior, la joven suspiró profundamente. Aquello era algo así como un progreso, ¿no?

– ¿Por qué no me detuviste? -preguntó la joven al fin, con voz quejumbrosa-.

La muchacha trataba de infundir lástima en su interlocutor, pero Law estaba rápido en sus respuestas y no pensaba dejarse amedrentar:

– Si hubieras querido detenerte, lo habrías hecho tú misma -espetó el joven-. ¿Necesitabas mi permiso, acaso, para quedarte?

A Ayame aquello le pareció casi un insulto. Era como si Law se tomase a la ligera todo lo que ella había llorado por él; como si creyera ella había subido a aquel barco rebosante de alegría. Evidentemente, no podía estar más equivocado. ¿Es que no la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que le había dolido marcharse? Ofendida, la joven replicó:

– ¡Tú me apoyaste para que me fuera! ¡Creía que ese era tu deseo!

– ¡Y yo que ese era el tuyo! -acusó Law, casi de inmediato-. ¡Por eso te apoyé!

Ayame dejó escapar un gemido de incredulidad.

– Entonces, ambos hicimos lo correcto y no hay nada que aclarar, ¿no? -preguntó-.

– Eso parece -respondió tranquilamente Law, ignorando el sarcasmo en las palabras de la muchacha.

Se produjo entonces un largo silencio de inconformidad. Ayame, enfadada, le dio la espalda al joven y se cruzó de brazos con un bufido. Law observó satisfecho cómo había logrado sacar de quicio a la joven y cómo un brillo de desesperación aparecía por fin en su mirada.

– ¿Qué pasa? -dijo él-. ¿No te convencen mis respuestas?

– No -respondió ella, girándose lo justo para verle la cara a su viejo amigo-. No me convencen en absoluto.

– Qué lástima -se burló Law con frialdad-.

Ayame respiró hondo y se frotó las sienes, conteniendo una vez más las ganas de llorar, y ahora, por añadido, las de darle una bofetada a Law.

– Te he echado de menos, ¿sabes? -dijo finalmente, dándose la vuelta para mirar al joven, que permanecía impasible, mirándola fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados-. Y sé que tú a mí también, aunque no pienses reconocerlo.

Law pareció contrariado ante aquella afirmación, y desvió con rapidez la mirada.

– Bepo habla demasiado -dijo-.

– Bepo hace lo que cree mejor para todos -replicó Ayame rápidamente-.

Law hizo una mueca de desprecio.

– Pues vaya -comentó, lacónico-.

– ¿Pues vaya qué? -exclamó Ayame, indignada ante la pasividad de su amigo-.

– ¿Pues vaya qué qué?

Law había iniciado deliberadamente una conversación de besugos. Irritada, Ayame le espetó:

– ¡Di algo!

– ¡Dilo tú! -replicó él, que, definitivamente, no estaba por la labor-.

– ¡Eres imbécil! -exclamó finalmente Ayame, llena de rabia, tratando de hacer que se callara-.

– ¡Oh, vaya! -se burló Law-. ¡Supongo que no puedo devolverte esa ofensa! ¡No sería correcto insultar a una deficiente mental!

Con un jadeo de indignación, Ayame miró a su amigo. Los dos solían pelearse de esa forma muy a menudo cuando eran pequeños, pero aquel no era en absoluto el momento adecuado. La joven, demasiado enfadada para pararse a pensar en ello, reaccionó propinando un empujón al muchacho, quien la detuvo con facilidad sujetándola por las muñecas. Ella trató de liberarse agitándose, pero él la tenía agarrada con fuerza, e incluso le hacía daño. La joven se dio cuenta de pronto de cuánto había cambiado su amigo. Ya no era, ni mucho menos, aquel adolescente flacucho que observaba a la gente por el rabillo del ojo. Bajo los puños arremangados de su sudadera, se adivinaban definidos músculos y una extraordinaria fuerza física de la que anteriormente había carecido. Visto de cerca, los rasgos de su cara eran más angulosos y su perilla más poblada. Las grises ojeras, sin embargo, permanecían en su lugar, e incluso se veían más marcadas bajo aquellos ojos grises que permanecían tan fríos como siempre. Extrañamente, y de algún modo u otro, Law estaba ahora mucho más atractivo que hacía cinco años. A Ayame le quitaba el aliento tener la cara del joven a menos de un par de palmos de la suya.

Sin poder evitar ruborizarse ante los pensamientos que acudían a su mente, Ayame fue dejando de revolverse poco a poco. Entonces Law la miró muy serio y dijo:

– No creas que puedes venir aquí ahora, llorar un poco y conseguir que todo siga como si no hubiera pasado nada.

La joven, boquiabierta y herida, pero furiosa, no tardó en replicar:

– ¡Si sólo hubieras ido a despedirme...! -dijo-. ¡Una sola palabra tuya hubiera bastado para hacer que me quedase!

Se produjo un nuevo silencio, tras el cual, Law habló muy despacio. No comprendía por qué Ayame insistía tanto en aquello.

– Ya te he dicho que si querías quedarte no necesitabas mi permiso -repitió-. Si te apoyé, fue porque pensé que era lo que querías. ¡Siento no haber sabido leer tu retorcida mente! -terminó, con rabia contenida-.

– ¡No, no lo entiendes! -chilló Ayame-.

– ¡¿Ah, no?! -gritó Law, que no era capaz de imaginar cómo podía haber algo en aquella situación que no se comprendiese-.

– ¡No! -continuó Ayame-. ¡Tú me apoyaste desde el principio y, en el último momento, te echaste atrás y me dejaste sola! ¡¿Cómo crees que me sentó eso?!

Las palabras de la joven llenaron la habitación con furioso desconsuelo. Resonaron en todas las esquinas del cuarto, mientras Law pensaba en ellas.

– ¿Sigo siendo yo la retorcida? -preguntó Ayame abriendo y cerrando las manos, todavía aprisionadas por Law-.

El joven la soltó, furioso, en un intento de alejarse de ella y de sus acusaciones. Tal vez aquel lejano sábado no había actuado de la mejor manera posible, de acuerdo; pero Ayame estaba malinterpretándolo todo. Y a Law le daba la impresión de que lo hacía deliberadamente; sólo para cargarlo a él con toda la responsabilidad.

– ¡Vale, yo NO me eché atrás! -se excusó el capitán, sintiéndose levemente culpable, pero igualmente enojado-.

– ¡¿Ah, no?! -exclamó Ayame, furiosa, apretando los dientes-. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, entonces? ¿Apoyarme desde la distancia, telequinéticamente? -terminó con sorna-.

Law abrió y cerró la boca como un pez, sin saber qué contestar. Ayame, resoplando, se dirigió hacia el primer asiento que encontró, un sofá sobre el que el capitán solía relajarse, y se dejó caer allí, enterrando la cara entre las manos.

– Escucha -dijo cuando se hubo tranquilizado, sin levantar del todo la mirada-, podrías empezar, al menos, reconociendo que no querías que me fuera.

Law se quedó mirándola. No quería mantener aquella conversación. Era inútil, además. Ayame sólo queria oír una disculpa de los labios de Law, y no era capaz de ponerse en su piel. No entendía lo que él había pasado en su ausencia.

– ¿Cambiaría eso algo? -dijo el joven con dureza-.

– ¡Cambiaría muchas cosas, Law! -exclamó ella haciendo gestos con las manos-. ¡Explicaría, por ejemplo, por qué estabas tan raro los días anteriores! ¡Explicaría por qué te enfadaste conmigo...!

– ¡Ah! ¡Cállate ya! -gritó el joven, interrumpiéndola, harto-. ¡Es evidente que no quería que te fueses! ¡No era necesario decirlo! ¡No sé cómo pudiste pensar otra cosa!

La conversación había subido de tono y se había convertido en una acalorada discusión en la que la mesura en las palabras ya no tenía cabida. A cada uno dejó de importarle si ofendía o no al otro. Los dos jóvenes comenzaron a hablar a gritos, lanzándose miradas llenas de reproches y desprecios, sin preocuparse por las consecuencias. Ya sólo importaba tener la razón, y la última palabra.

– ¡A lo mejor sólo era evidente para ti! -respondió la muchacha, iracunda-. ¡Yo no vi que tuvieras ningún tipo de inconveniente en que me marchase! ¡Me animaste a hacerlo; conseguiste convencer a Bepo; jamás te quejaste por nada... Y de repente...! ¡Paf! ¡Desapareces sin dejar ni rastro y comienzas a fingir que no existo!

– ¡Ah! ¡¿Y tú qué?! -replicó Law a gritos, devolviéndole la afrenta-. ¡¿Cuándo me demostraste tú a mí que no querías irte?! ¡¿En qué momento?! ¡A lo mejor me lo insinuaste el día anterior mientras el pelirrojo aquél te metía mano en el portal de casa! ¡No lo sé! ¡A lo mejor tienes razón tú, y resulta que soy idiota y no me doy cuenta de esas cosas! -terminó el joven, sarcástico-.

Ayame se quedó boquiabierta, pegada a la silla; y, para qué negarlo, algo halagada ante el pequeño ataque de celos que su amigo acababa de tener. Sin embargo, se sacudió con rapidez ese pensamiento de su cabeza y se apresuró a replicar:

– ¡Puede que nunca te dijera directamente que no quería irme, pero yo siempre he sido mucho más cariñosa contigo de lo que tú has sido conmigo! ¡Oh! ¡Y si de verdad tenías tantas dudas, se te hubieran disipado todas de haber ido a despedirme!

La joven se había levantado del sofá y daba grandes zancadas por toda la habitación, mientras Law la contemplaba.

– ¡Pero da igual! -continuó Ayame, a punto de llorar-. ¡He sido una idiota! ¡No sé cómo he podido pensar que actuarías de forma mínimamente lógica aunque fuese sólo por una vez...!

Law se sintió verdaderamente herido ante aquella muestra de desprecio y la interrumpió:

– ¡Tú tampoco eres precisamente perfecta, ¿sabías?!

La joven lo miró, preparada para escuchar algo ofensivo, esperando a que él continuara la frase; pero Law no se sentía con ánimos de insultar a su amiga y sus palabras se fueron desinflando a medida que las pronunciaba.

Por muy enfadados que estuvieran y por muchas veces que se hubieran peleado en su vida, los insultos que los dos se habían dirigido entre ellos nunca habían sido del todo serios. Solían estar movidos por la furia repentina y momentánea, o por la mera intención de provocar al otro; pero nunca era lo que de verdad pensaban. Nunca había habido nada tan molesto en el uno que hubiese podido llegar a desagradar tanto al otro. De hecho, Law había intentado ahora buscar defectos reales a su amiga para echárselos en cara, y no había sido capaz. Probablemente, si hubiese buscado un poco mejor, los hubiera encontrado, ya que, tal y como había dicho, Ayame no era perfecta; pero, sin embargo, él no podía ver dichos defectos. La sola idea de que hubiese un motivo para odiar de verdad a su amiga lo espantaba.

Al darse cuenta de todo ello, Law se echó atrás en su ofensa. Se había hecho el silencio una vez más. Era irónico lo compenetrados que los dos amigos habían estado antaño, y lo mucho que les estaba costando comunicarse ahora. La joven lo miraba, expectante. Sin duda, Ayame estaba esperando a que la discusión continuase, y probablemente ya tenía una respuesta preparada; pero, finalmente, ésta no fue necesaria. Law caminó pesadamente hacia la puerta y la abrió, instando a su amiga a abandonar la estancia.

– Por favor, vete. Lárgate. -dijo manteniendo la calma-.

Los dos jóvenes estaban completamente serios. Ayame se levantó muy despacio y se encaminó hacia la puerta, obedeciendo, para su sorpresa, la orden de Law. La joven cruzó el umbral mirando a su amigo a los ojos con cierta nostalgia. Law no sabía qué intenciones tenía su amiga. ¿Volvería más tarde para seguir la discusión o se marcharía para siempre? Los ojos de Ayame lo miraban con una intensidad extraña, como queriendo decirle algo. El joven capitán se sorprendió de pronto pensando que prefería pelearse con ella por siempre a no volver a verla nunca. Maldita sea.

Probablemente, ella pensase lo mismo.

– Law... -dijo entonces la muchacha con aquel tono de voz con el que lo despertaba las mañanas del verano de sus dieciocho años-.

Trafalgar no pudo evitar recordar...

Ocho años de edad. Era un día de otoño. Kenji se había llevado a su nieta y a Law de excursión a una isla cercana. A la vuelta, ya por la noche, en el ferry repleto de gente Law le había cedido su asiento a una agotada Ayame. Que él recordase, era el primer gesto desinteresado que tenía por alguien.

Doce años de edad. Hacía poco que Bepo había llegado a la casa para formar parte de la familia. Law y Ayame lavaban con frecuencia al pequeño osezno en la bañera. Con la opacidad de la espuma como excusa, las manos de Ayame y Law se rozaban una y otra vez bajo el agua. El vello del joven se erizaba con cada suave contacto de la piel.

Quince años de edad. Law no tenía amigos fuera del hogar de los Mizuno, pero Ayame era cada vez más popular. Algunos chicos habían acompañado a la joven desde el colegio a casa y habían comenzado a burlarse de Law, llamándolo marginado. Ayame, hirviendo de cólera, los había ahuyentado a gritos. A Law, que contemplaba la escena desde el umbral de la puerta, no le importaba realmente tener la aceptación de aquellos chicos, pero adoraba ver que su amiga lo defendía.

Diecisiete años de edad. Ayame y Law fueron juntos al cine. Unas señoras, amigas de Kenji, creyeron que eran pareja. Ayame miró a su amigo, ruborizada. Inconscientemente, él se puso erguido y sacó pecho. La película, que resultó muy complicada de entender, hizo que Ayame se quedase dormida. En la oscuridad de la sala, y sin que ella se enterase, Law acarició el suave cabello de su amiga mientras contemplaba su boca, sumido en sus ensoñaciones. Un ruido en la pantalla despertó a Ayame, dejando a Law con la duda de cuál sería el sabor de su brillo de labios.

Dieciocho años de edad. Bepo, muerto de calor, había ido a por unos helados. Por fin completamente solos en el lago. Law se había puesto nervioso cuando Ayame, con su bamboleante bikini, se había acostado junto a él con mirada traviesa y se había puesto a hacerle preguntas muy personales. "¿Alguna vez has besado a una chica, Law? ¿Qué tipo de chicas te gustan, Law? ¿Inocentes, juguetonas o seductoras? ¿Rubias, morenas o pelirrojas? ¿Delgadas o con curvas?". Law había mirado a su amiga y había pensado la respuesta: "No. Como tú. Juguetonas. Rubias. Delgadas". Finalmente había respondido algo diferente: "No. No lo sé. Seductoras. Pelirrojas. Con curvas".

¿Dónde habían quedado aquellos días de mariposas en el estómago? A Law siempre le había dado vergüenza reconocer lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza cada vez que veía a su amiga; de modo que se había tragado esos y muchos otros recuerdos, haciendo como si nunca hubiesen existido. Sin embargo, y por algún motivo, ahora volvían a surgir en su mente, y no podía (ni quería, en realidad) ocultarlos de nuevo.

Como loco, notando el cerebro en ebullición, tomó de la mano a Ayame y la retuvo en la habitación. Aunque tan sólo fuese en honor a sus recuerdos en común, Law no podía dejar que se fuese nuevamente. Pero el joven pirata no actuaba por los recuerdos. En su fuero interno, y sólo en el último momento, acababa de reconocer ante sí mismo que haría cualquier cosa por volver a estar con Ayame. Había sufrido de verdad durante los últimos cinco años. La había echado de menos cada noche, cada día, a cada hora. Necesitaba que se quedase; daba igual si lo único que hacían era pelearse. Al menos sabría que se encontraba bien, que la tenía cerca, que podía mirarla cada día...

Law sacudió la cabeza para interrumpir sus pensamientos. ¡Esas ñoñerías no eran propias de él! Olvidándolas rápidamente, miró desesperado a su amiga. La joven no había tenido realmente intenciones de abandonar la estancia. Se había parado, con medio cuerpo fuera, y parecía a punto de decirle algo a Law. El muchacho no la dejó hablar.

– No vuelvas a irte -pidió-. Perdóname.

Ayame, aunque sorprendida, sonrió dulcemente y, sin pensárselo dos veces, se abrazó a su amigo.

– Perdóname tú a mí también-.


	14. Capítulo 14

14.

En la vieja casa del señor Mizuno había hoy más bullicio que de costumbre.

Su joven nietecita había invitado a merendar a dos amigas del colegio, de su misma clase, y tras haberse pasado toda la tarde charlando y cotilleando, parecía que planeaban quedarse también a dormir. Las dos niñas, a sus trece años, eran guapas, estudiosas, alegres y alborotadoras. Se llamaban Ren y Sumire, dos nombres de flor; con lo que, en conjunto con Ayame, las tres muchachas formaban un bonito jardín.

No era esto lo que pensaba, sin embargo, el adolescente Law; quien, en su fuero interno, conocía a las dos invitadas como Planta Venenosa y Planta Carnívora, respectivamente. El muchacho parecía estar esforzándose aquella tarde por resultar lo más siniestro posible. Sentado en la esquina más oscura del salón, con el pequeño Bepo en el regazo, dejaba correr las horas diseccionando un ratoncillo. Levantaba la vista cada vez que las tres niñas pasaban correteando por el pasillo, y les dirigía una inquietante sonrisa que las hacía sacudirse de un escalofrío. A pesar de que al cabo de no demasiados años Ren y Sumire pasarían a formar parte del grupo de jovencitas enamoradas de Trafalgar; ahora mismo, el desagrado existente entre ellos era mutuo.

– Ayame, Law es muy raro -se quejaban las dos niñas en susurros-.

– ¡Le va a hacer daño a Bepo! ¿No estás preocupada?

La muchacha se encogió de hombros con una mueca.

– No -respondió-. No va a hacerle nada malo, son amigos.

Pero Ren y Sumire no parecieron convencidas, y, en cuanto tuvieron oportunidad, raptaron a Bepo y lo encerraron con ellas en el cuarto de Ayame.

Cuando regresó Law, que sólo se había levantado a lavarse las manos, buscó en silencio al animal por toda la casa. No se atrevió a alzar la voz, puesto que sospechaba lo que había pasado y no quería darles a esas estúpidas la satisfacción de saber que lo habían molestado. Tras la puerta blanca del dormitorio de Ayame, Law escuchó con disgusto la voz de Planta Carnívora haciéndole carantoñas al oso.

– ¡Cuchi-cuchi! -decía-. ¡Pero qué monada!

– Law se va a enfadar conmigo -susurró la voz de Ayame muy bajito-. Dejadlo donde estaba, por favor.

– ¿Qué más da que se enfade? -replicó Planta Venenosa-. ¡Mejor! ¡Que se vaya! A mí me pone nerviosa.

– Jobá, pero es amigo mío... -se quejó Ayame-.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio durante el que Law se imaginó con bastante precisión las caras de desprecio que estarían poniendo Planta Venenosa y Planta Carnívora.

– Pues no sé cómo te puede caer bien -dijo entonces la segunda de ellas, zanjando la discusión-.

Law se alejó de la puerta decepcionado y volvió a su rincón, desde donde también podía escuchar la conversación. Las tres jóvenes pronto comenzaron a cotillear y hablar de chicos. Law, con la cabeza enterrada en uno de sus libros de medicina, no perdió detalle.

– Una biblioteca enorme con un sofá y una chimenea -dijo Ayame, a propósito de cómo sería su casa ideal-. Y con un jardín enorme lleno de arbustos de lavanda: ¡mis flores favoritas!

– ¡Y una piscina! -añadió la voz de Planta Carnívora-. ¡Y cama con dosel!

– Pues yo tendría literas o camas gemelas en la habitación de los niños -dijo a su vez Planta Venenosa-. Con barrotes blancos-.

Planta Carnívora se rió, resoplando por la nariz.

– ¡Yo no pienso tener hijos! -exclamó-. ¿Tú sí?

– Pues sí, dos -replicó Planta Venenosa, muy segura-.

Ayame rió con esa risita de campanillas que encandilaba a cualquiera:

– A mí también me gustaría tener uno o dos hijos-dijo, para sorpresa de Law-.

El joven, sentado en su rincón, levantó la cabeza del libro. No sabía que su amiga fuese tan idiota.

Pasando las páginas, sin leer ni una sola línea, Law pensó que cuando hablaba con él, la muchacha parecía mucho más aventurera. Law no tenía ni idea de que su amiga quisiese llevar una vida tan anodina y aburrida. Él se había imaginado que ambos llegarían a la madurez viajando juntos y descubriendo islas misteriosas, como el señor Mizuno. Qué decepción.

Esa fue la primera ocasión en la que el joven Trafalgar Law se preguntó si su amistad con Mizuno Ayame llevaba a alguna parte. Sobra decir que se sintió verdaderamente desencantado, ya que había dado por supuesto que compartirían su vida para siempre... como amigos. No había pensado en la posibilidad de que Ayame prefiriera casarse con algún hombrecito repeinado y vivir en una casa rodeada de críos. Si así fuera, sería más que evidente que él no tendría cabida alguna en la vida de Ayame. ¡Qué traición! El muchacho no podía imaginarse su vida de adulto sin ella a su lado. ¿Es que iba a estar solo otra vez?

Finalmente, Law procuró no pensar demasiado en ello y trató de convencerse de que no tenía sentido preocuparse por algo que parecía tan lejano. Centrándose con más interés, si cabe, en la medicina, el muchacho jamás comunicó estos pensamientos a nadie, y cada vez que algo parecido lo preocupaba, se relajaba cortando en pedazos a algún pequeño animalillo con un cuchillo afilado.

Law no entendía qué tenía de raro aquella afición suya. El fluir de la sangre desde un corte limpio le resultaba hipnótico y tranquilizador. El deslizarse de una hoja metálica afilada, cortando y abriendo la carne a su paso era agradable para él de la misma forma en que otras pequeñas cosas lo eran para otras personas. Él lo equiparaba al mismo extraño placer que produce apretar un grano, explotar plástico de burbujas o deslizar un camisón de tela de raso sobre la piel. Sencillamente, era agradable para él; y cuanto más pudiera perfeccionar aquel arte, mejor. Pero Planta Venenosa y Planta Carnívora no parecían pensar así. Ellas lo miraron con absoluto desprecio desde la ventana del ático de la casa cuando se despidió de Bepo y de Kenji, camino al orfanato. Law estaba seguro de que en cuanto se diesen la vuelta, comenzarían a hablarle mal de él a Ayame.

"Por lo menos se molestan en hacerlo a mis espaldas", pensó el muchacho metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su uniforme gris y dando una patada a una piedra-.

Law temía enormemente que algún día lograsen convencerla.

De momento, Ayame continuaba comportándose normalmente en su presencia. Al muchacho le costaba encajar las dos caras de su amiga, la que le mostraba a él y la que mostraba a sus amigas, en una misma persona. Confiaba en que, algún día, todo sería más sencillo; pero no dejaba de temer que Ayame se fuese de su lado. Por ello, procuraba incordiarla lo menos posible y jamás le mostraba su descontento. ¡Lo último que quería, a riesgo de salir perdiendo, era hacerla elegir entre él o sus amigos!

Por ello ahora, con veintitrés años, Law creyó que moriría de felicidad cuando, tras una extraña conversación, Ayame le pidió que la dejara viajar con él en el submarino.


	15. Capítulo 15

15.

Law y Ayame permanecieron en el umbral de la puerta fundidos en un abrazo durante, al menos, quince minutos. La muchacha había enterrado la cabeza en el pecho de su amigo, aferrándose a sus hombros y su cuello; y él respiraba profundamente sobre los hombros de ella, sujetándola por la cabeza y la espalda.

Cuando Bepo, preocupado porque había dejado de oír gritos, fue hasta el camarote de su capitán, no encontró a nadie.

– ¡Se han esfumado! -chilló nervioso el animal entrando con un golpe en el comedor-. ¡Law y Ayame! ¡No están por ninguna parte!

Toda la tripulación se sobresaltó. El oso había revisado cada centímetro del buque sin hallar el menor rastro de sus amigos. ¡Era imposible!

– Hombre, estarán a solas, haciendo las paces... -rió una de las amigas de Ayame, de aspecto descarado, dando codazos a las otras chicas-. ¡Ya sabéis a qué me refiero!

– ¡Los he buscado por todos lados! -explicó Bepo, mientras todo el mundo intercambiaba miradas de extrañeza-. ¡Y se han evaporado!

Las palabras del oso no bastaron para convencer a las tres muchachas y al resto de la tripulación, que se pusieron en pie y comenzaron a buscar a los dos desaparecidos por cada rincón. Las hipótesis infundadas no tardaron en aparecer.

– ¿Les habrá pasado algo? -.

– ¿Se habrá caído al mar el Capitán? -.

– El Capitán ha sido capaz de descuartizar a esa chica... -.

– ¿Habrán tenido algún accidente? -.

– ¡Os digo yo que están celebrando el reencuentro como Dios manda...! -.

Bepo estaba completamente histérico, y chillaba por todas partes llamando a sus amigos. Su gran preocupación era comprensible si se pensaba en cuánto había deseado el oso que Law y Ayame hicieran las paces. Necesitaba saber cuanto antes qué había sido de ellos.

Pronto, toda la tripulación, liderada por Sakai, Takewaki y Yamura, que eran quienes mejor conocían las islas, inició la búsqueda por el exterior del submarino. No tardaron en adentrarse, divididos en tres grupos, en las zonas Treinta, Setenta y Diez de los manglares; las más cercanas al punto en el que el submarino estaba anclado.

Al cabo de casi una hora de búsqueda, durante la que habían inspeccionado superficialmente y sin éxito cada una de las tres zonas, los grupos se reunieron de nuevo frente al submarino. Los piratas optaban por registrar el océano, mientras que las chicas habían tenido una idea. Conocían algún que otro pequeño refugio íntimo y solitario a los que acudían, de vez en cuando, parejas que buscaban estar a solas: un observatorio astronómico abandonado; una cueva recóndita en una playa; un caminito que se perdía en medio del bosque y acababa, oculto, bajo la raíz de un manglar...

– ¡Pero no podemos ir todos! -exclamó Yamura-. ¡Son lugares secretos, y tienen que seguir siéndolo!

Tras una breve charla, Sakai y Bepo fueron elegidos para inspeccionar aquellos escondites.

En el lugar más cercano de los tres, el observatorio, al que se acercaron todo lo sigilosamente que pudieron, había alguien, pero no eran ellos. Sakai ahogó un grito y bajó a toda prisa y dando trompicones la ladera de la elevación en donde se encontraba dicho viejo edificio abandonado.

– ¡Sabía que esos dos tenían algo! -exclamó en referencia a la pareja que acababan de ver cuando Bepo llegó a su lado-. ¡El chico va en mi clase, ¿sabías?!

La joven no dejó de parlotear en todo el camino hasta el segundo punto de los que debían inspeccionar, cuando por fin se calló. Los dos avanzaron entre las ramas en silencio. El hueco de la raíz del manglar, en el bosque, estaba ocupado... por un animal muerto. La peste del cuerpo en semi-descomposición era considerable.

– Puaj -dijo Bepo, con su simpática vocecilla-, no creo que nadie encuentre esto romántico.

Bepo y Sakai aceleraron el paso hasta la cueva en la playa. Ya comenzaba a atardecer, y la luz teñía las copas de los árboles de un naranja intenso.

– Es un poco angosto -explicó Sakai en voz baja, cuidándose del eco, cuando llegaron-. Tendrás que arrastrarte por la arena en las zonas en las que las paredes se estrechan. Al final del corredor hay una cavidad más amplia, que da al mar y es abierta al exterior, como una playa diminuta, y allí es donde se queda la gente. Tenemos que ir en completo silencio, porque estas galerías hacen mucho eco, ¿de acuerdo?-.

El rumor de las olas se colaba por la fría y húmeda galería, llevando hasta los oídos de Sakai y Bepo el sonido de una voz apagada. ¡Eran ellos, finalmente! Por fin los habían encontrado.

Bien escondido, al borde de la galería, y apoyado sobre una roca, Bepo suspiró aliviado.

Los dos jóvenes parecían estar hablando tranquilamente, sin el menor síntoma de rencores o peleas. Yacían sobre la arena, descalzos, y a una cierta distancia el uno del otro.

Law se había dejado caer sobre el suelo cuan largo era, acostado, apoyando la espalda y la cabeza desnuda sobre la arena. Sujetaba su gorro en una mano y sus zapatos en la otra, y había relajado sus brazos y piernas, extendiéndolos a sus anchas. Tenía los bajos del pantalón mojados, los ojos cerrados y una expresión de serena felicidad en el rostro.

A un metro de distancia, Ayame, hundía la mirada en el horizonte. La joven estaba sentada, abrazándose las piernas y apoyando el mentón sobre las rodillas, en actitud pensativa. Sujetaba sus tacones con una mano y se había remangado las perneras del pantalón.

De vez en cuando, los dos amigos intercambiaban una enigmática mirada.

– A mis chicos no les importará esperar aquí durante un par de meses -estaba diciendo Law cuando Bepo y Sakai llegaron-. Aunque dirán que es una tontería.

– No quiero ser motivo de discordia... -dijo Ayame-. Pero es que no se me ocurre otra solución.

– Ya, a mí tampoco -respondió Law con cierta melancolía en la voz-.

Se hizo entonces un breve silencio, que Law rompió:

– Tienes que aprobar -dijo-.

– Es una asignatura difícil, pero creo que puedo hacerlo -respondió Ayame-. No hay nada imposible.

Law esbozó una sonrisita, abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza para mirar a su amiga.

– ¿Recuerdas lo mal que lo pasaste con dieciséis años para aprobar Literatura? -comentó-.

– ¡Oh! -la joven se echó a reír-. ¡Qué tortura! ¡Y tú te reías de mí...!

Law estalló en carcajadas. Su voz era clara, limpia, sincera y blanca; y brotaba desde el fondo de su garganta como un pájaro que escapa de su jaula. Expresaba los sentimientos del joven muchacho, que sentía su mente en paz; libre de aquella versión oscura de sí mismo que lo había acechado durante años. Law era feliz, y se notaba. A Bepo le sorprendió ver a su amigo tan relajado y mostrando sus emociones de esa forma ante otra persona. Sobre todo, era cuanto menos chocante lo cómodos que los dos jóvenes parecían estar en compañía el uno del otro; ya que no hacía demasiadas horas que Bepo había presenciado el hostil recibimiento que Law había brindado a su amiga. Sin poder contener una sonrisa, Bepo comprendió que los dos muchachos habían hecho, al fin, las paces.

La voz de Sakai, en un susurro casi imperceptible, llegó hasta los oídos de Bepo.

– ¿Puedes oír lo que están hablando?

– No lo sé -respondió él, murmurando a su vez-. De un examen. No entiendo por qué.

Bepo y Sakai lo entenderían pronto. Para no interrumpir, volvieron enseguida al submarino, donde, ansiosa, aguardaba la tripulación al completo. Allí contaron lo que habían visto y la intriga se extendió entre todos los presentes. Una vez tranquilizado todo el mundo, subieron nuevamente a bordo del buque, a esperar a que los dos amigos regresaran. Tomaron asiento en la sala en la que la tripulación se sentaba habitualmente a charlar, relajarse, beber y jugar a las cartas. El bueno de Bepo no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Uno de sus nakamas lo abrazó cariñosamente.

Al cabo de unos tres cuartos de hora, la enorme escotilla del submarino se abrió, y Law y Ayame entraron en la estancia.

Todos los miraron como si de una aparición se tratara. Los dos jóvenes trataban de aparentar normalidad, pero no podían evitar estar algo ruborizados. Sabían que muchos de los allí presentes eran bastante malpensados, y que no tardarían en hacer correr toda clase de rumores. Sin embargo, el capitán dio un paso al frente con decisión. Todos los ojos se clavaron en él.

– Tripulación -dijo Trafalgar Law sin más dilación-, tengo algo que comunicaros. Nos vamos a quedar aquí anclados durante un mes y medio.

La afirmación levantó murmullos de expectación entre todos los miembros de la tripulación. ¡Qué plan tan absurdo!

– ¿Para qué, Capitán? -acertó al fin a preguntar alguien-.

Realmente no hacía falta decirlo, puesto que todo el mundo lo había adivinado ya, pero Law respondió, evitando el contacto visual directo con nadie.

El acuerdo al que había llegado con Ayame comenzaba por respetar uno de los grandes deseos de su abuelo, Mizuno Kenji: que la joven se graduase en la carrera de Biología. Por su parte, la segunda parte del plan implicaba, como ya todos habían dado por supuesto, que la joven se uniese a la tripulación Heart. La única finalidad de todo ello era, evidentemente, estar juntos, pero eso Law no lo dijo.

Con cierta impaciencia, Trafalgar explicó a sus subordinados que a Mizuno Kenji se lo podía casi haber considerado como su padre, por lo que él no podía ni quería negarse a su voluntad. En consecuencia, Ayame sólo embarcaría en el submarino una vez finalizase sus estudios.

Los piratas miraban a su capitán desconfiados y sorprendidos. Tan sólo habían oído hablar de Kenji a través de Bepo, por lo que aquella historia no les resultaba demasiado familiar. Las reacciones fueron totalmente dispares:

– ¡Una chica en el submarino! -exclamaron Penguin y algunos más, aplaudiendo emocionados-.

– Mujeres y marineros no son buena mezcla... -se acertó a oír por ahí-.

– Agárrate -dijo Shachi con escepticismo a uno de sus colegas-, porque la orquesta que nos van a dar follando todas las noches no va a haber quien la aguante.

– ¿Que vais a hacer qué? -se alarmaron Sakai, Takewaki y Yamura-. ¡Ayame, ¿es eso cierto?! ¿Te vas a ir con él?

Ayame, que a medida que Law hablaba se estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa, no podía dejar de repasar con la mirada, uno a uno, a todos los miembros de la tripulación. Cada uno se le antojaba más grande y más temible que el anterior. Esbozando una temblorosa sonrisa, y deseosa de caer bien a todo el mundo, explicó que tan sólo le faltaba examinarse de una asignatura, la más difícil de la carrera, para terminar.

– ¡Me examinaré dentro de cuarenta y cinco días y podremos partir inmediatamente! -dijo-. No os importa, ¿verdad que no?

Penguin y Shachi buscaron a su capitán con la mirada antes de contestar. A juzgar por la expresión de la cara de Trafalgar Law, a los Piratas Heart no les convenía poner inconvenientes. El joven parecía dispuesto a reducir a trocitos a cualquiera que se opusiese, aunque se había ruborizado levemente. Se había montado un buen escándalo.

Penguin y Shachi valoraron los pros y los contras de aquel repentino capricho de su capitán. Realmente daba igual lo que opinasen, puesto que sería Law quien tuviese la última palabra, pero aún así, deseosos de evitar cualquier enfrentamiento, los piratas se esforzaron por verlo por el lado positivo: ¡aquella isla estaba llena de mujeres! En un mes y medio daba tiempo a muchas cosas, y las tres encantadoras amigas de la joven permanecerían allí todo el rato... ¡No era un mal plan! ¿No?

Dirigiendo una perversa y hambrienta sonrisa a Yamura, Shachi habló en nombre de toda la tripulación cuando dijo en voz alta:

– ¡Supongo que no me importará quedarme aquí durante cuarenta y cinco días!

Bepo, apartado, estaba a punto de explotar de felicidad. ¡Sus dos amigos se habían reconciliado y parecían más unidos que nunca! Saltando y chillando, el oso parecía el único que se alegraba de verdad. Abrazó corriendo a sus dos amigos, estrujándolos hasta palidecer. ¡Todo había sucedido tan rápido que apenas podía creerlo!

Soplaban vientos de cambio.


	16. Capítulo 16

16.

Era ya casi mediodía cuando, a la mañana siguiente, Bepo se despertó con una sonrisa en la cara. El sol le daba de lleno en los ojos, colándose por el pequeño ventanuco de su camarote. El oso solía madrugar bastante, pero aquel día era diferente, de un modo u otro. Fuera, por los pasillos y la cubierta del submarino, los tripulantes del buque andaban de acá para allá dando voces. Al peludo animalillo, de pronto, aquel barullo le resultaba sorprendentemente acogedor. El pirata tenía la sensación de que había pasado algo que lo cambiaba todo. Pero todavía estaba un poco atontado: dormir hasta tan tarde no le sentaba bien.

* * *

Archipiélago arriba, en un viejo piso alquilado, Yamura, Takewaki y Sakai preparaban el desayuno para todas. La noche anterior, al enterarse de que su amiga Ayame pensaba dejarlas para irse con sus dos amigos de la infancia, las cuatro habían llorado como magdalenas. Más tarde, ya en casa, se habían sentado en los sofás de la sala de estar y se habían puesto a recordar todos los momentos que habían vivido juntas.

– ¿Y os acordáis de aquel día -dijo Takewaki, llorando de la risa-, que Yamura y yo habíamos ligado con los dos tipos del tiovivo y nos fuimos con ellos a un café, y luego apareció Yoshituba, el de clase, y se puso a decir barbaridades y los otros dos lo persiguieron por todo el manglar...?

Yamura estalló en carcajadas.

– ¡Sí!¡Dios! -exclamó-. ¡Creí que lo mataban! ¡Qué mal lo pasamos!

– Ay -dijo Ayame entonces con aire tristón-. Voy a echar de menos estas tardes con vosotras, tiradas en el sofá sin hacer nada...

– Ya... -dijo Sakai-. ¡Y yo voy a echar de menos que te levantes los domingos de resaca para hacernos zumo a todas...!

Ayame esbozó una tierna sonrisa.

– Y también ponerte mis tacones, ¿no? -rió-.

– ¡Ay! ¡Eso sobre todo! -bromeó Sakai-. ¡Tú vete, pero tus tacones de aguja déjanoslos aquí!

La conversación siguió hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Las muchachas continuaron rememorando historias graciosas y conmovedoras hasta que, agotadas, cayeron dormidas sobre el sofá. Ahora por la mañana, Ayame todavía dormía.

Sus amigas la despertaron dulcemente, poniendo música alegre y sentándose cerca de ella. Cuando Ayame abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue el regazo de Yamura, sobre el que descansaba una bandeja de plástico con un zumo, un café y tostadas.

– Buenos días, marmota -dijo Sakai, sentada cerca-. Te traemos el desayuno a la cama... bueno, al sofá, para que nos quieras mucho y no te vayas.

– Sí -corroboró Takewaki-. Y para que, cuando pases de nosotras y, efectivamente, te vayas, te des cuenta de que ningún hombre te va a tratar tan bien como nosotras. ¡Seguro que Trafalgar no te lleva el desayuno a la cama, ¿eh?!

Ayame rió entre bostezos, como buenamente pudo. Tenía las mejores amigas del mundo. Las iba a echar muchísimo de menos.

* * *

Bajo la alcachofa de la ducha, Law canturreaba, jugando con la espuma que el champú hacía en su pelo. Hacía poco que se había despertado, y ahora acababa de recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Había sido algo tan agradable... tan liberador... ¡Ayame había vuelto junto a él! Law apretó los labios nuevamente en una sonrisa que no pudo contener. Él prefería la expresión "volver corriendo a sus brazos". Ruborizándose tontamente, el joven alzó la barbilla para recibir el impacto del chorro en la cara, dejando que el agua arrastrase todos los malos recuerdos que alguna vez le habían impedido ser feliz.

Cuando se hubo secado, ya a medio vestir, el joven se dejó caer suavemente sobre su cama, sumido en sus ensoñaciones. Lo despertó un golpe en la puerta de su camarote. Inmediatamente, ésta se abrió y Bepo entró como una centella.

– ¡Capitán! -dijo el animal, visiblemente emocionado-. ¡Corre, vístete! ¡Ya va a ser la una de la tarde!

– ¿Eh? -se extrañó Law-. ¿Y qué?

El oso lo miró sonriente. ¡Oh! ¡Era cierto! ¡Habían quedado con Ayame para comer!

– Agh. Era demasiada paz para una sola mañana... -se quejó Law, no demasiado en serio, incorporándose rápidamente-.

* * *

La calle por la que la joven condujo a sus dos amigos estaba llena de turistas, al igual que el restaurante, que era un típico local de Sabaody. Los camareros, muy amables, ya conocían a Ayame, y le dirigieron una extraña y forzada sonrisa cuando la vieron entrar acompañada del Supernova Trafalgar Law y su segundo de a bordo.

– ¿Qué va a ser hoy, guapa? -dijo un muchacho moreno, muy nervioso, palideciendo al ver a los dos piratas-.

– Hola, Hideki -dijo ella sonriendo amablemente-. Mesa para tres, por favor.

Law se moría de risa por dentro. Se lo estaba pasando en grande poniendo su mirada más atemorizante cada vez que el camarero se dirigía a él. Ayame lo reprendía continuamente, pero tampoco podía evitar reírse con sus payasadas. Law estaba visiblemente nervioso, y ansioso por que todo fuese entre ellos como siempre había sido. Bepo, por su parte, estaba radiante de la misma sencilla felicidad que embargaba a sus dos amigos. No había nada como estar los tres juntos de nuevo, y en completa paz.

Los viejos tiempos parecían haber vuelto.

Durante las siguientes semanas, los tres amigos se vieron con frecuencia. Día sí, día también, Ayame sacaba el tiempo de donde podía (pues tenía mucho que estudiar) y llevaba a sus amigos a visitar algunos de sus lugares favoritos del Archipiélago, aquellos que había ido descubriendo en los cinco años que llevaba allí viviendo. Caminando hacia cualquier lugar, la conversación fluía agradablemente, como si aquel lapso de cinco años nunca hubiera existido.

La única diferencia, según advirtió Bepo, eran las constantes miradas que Law y Ayame se lanzaban y que hacían sentirse incómodo a cualquiera que estuviese entre ellos. Las amigas de la joven, y el resto de la tripulación, también lo habían notado: los roces entre los dos jóvenes eran frecuentes.

A menudo, Ayame y sus tres amigas iban a cenar al submarino, donde la tripulación al completo les brindaba una calurosa bienvenida. Allí, todos se reunían en el comedor y charlaban alegremente, hacían bromas, bebían y observaban a Shachi tratando de seducir a Yamura. Las risas nunca cesaban y Law, Bepo y Ayame parecían los perfectos anfitriones de una fiesta que se repetía continuamente.

En medio de aquel ambiente festivo, Law y Ayame encontraban frecuentemente momentos y motivos para estar a solas. No habían dicho una sola palabra al respecto de lo que había entre ellos, pero era evidente que no podían quitarse los ojos de encima, y que no dejaban de buscar excusas baratas para acercarse el uno al otro.

– Hazme una trenza, Law -había dicho una vez Ayame, tendiendo su melena a su amigo, a pesar de que sabía perfectamente que el muchacho no era en absoluto habilidoso para aquel tipo de cosas-.

Y el joven había accedido inmediatamente, sin ningún tipo de inconveniente; encantado de tener una coartada para acariciar entre sus manos el cabello de su amiga.

En otras ocasiones, Law prestaba su gorro o su sudadera a Ayame, o ambos se tumbaban abrazados sobre un sofá, con la excusa de que ella, a comienzos del veraniego mes de Junio, tenía demasiado frío. Nadie les creía, evidentemente, pero les dejaban en paz. No se podía negar que se les veía felices y, además, en asuntos de pareja, siempre era mejor que no se inmiscuyeran terceros. Por ello, Bepo tenía que hacer esfuerzos titánicos para no correr tras Ayame a abrazarla continuamente, tal y como le hubiera gustado. (¡Ahora que por fin se habían reencontrado!) El oso estaba convencido de que, más tarde o más temprano, aquellos dos se besarían y, entonces, no habría nada que pudiera volver a separarlos.

Mientras eso no sucedía, el oso, actuando de celestina, procuraba buscar todas las formas posibles de que Law y Ayame se quedasen a solas en alguna parte; normalmente, el camarote del capitán, a donde acudían juntos los tres amigos con la excusa de ir a buscar cualquier cosa, y de donde se largaba Bepo a la menor oportunidad que tenía, cerrando la puerta detrás de si.

– Oh -exclamó Ayame un día en que esto acababa de suceder-. ¡Ya no me acordaba de esta foto!

La muchacha había encontrado en el camarote de Law aquella famosa fotografía que se habían tomado juntos para conmemorar la mudanza del joven a casa de los Mizuno. Estaba bastante arrugada. Law la había guardado en el fondo de un cajón durante mucho tiempo esperando no verla demasiado a menudo; pero, desde hacía unos días, la había recuperado y la había colgado en la pared, clavada con el bisturí.

– ¿Quién quiere chinchetas, teniendo bisturís? ¿Verdad, Law? -comentó la muchacha, echándose a reír y descolgando la fotografía para observarla de cerca-.

Law sonrió levemente y se acercó, observando con atención las arruguitas en torno a los ojos alegres de su amiga.

– ¿Sabes? -dijo Law, sacándole despacio el bisturí de las manos y contemplándolo-. El día que Kenji me quitó esto... hum... digamos que me alegro de que lo hiciera...

Law miró enigmáticamente a su amiga. Ella, alarmada, exclamó:

– ¿Por qué? ¡¿Qué pasa?!

Law esbozó una incómoda sonrisa.

– Es posible que, hum, te hubieses asustado un poco... bastante de mí -rió el joven-. No creo que hubieras querido volver a verme.

– ¡Dios, Law, ¿qué ibas a hacerme?! -preguntó Ayame, preocupada-.

– Nada malo -se excusó rápidamente el joven-. De verdad.

La muchacha lo miraba, escéptica.

– Sólo... -continuó Law-, pincharte un poco para que te apartaras -el joven procedió a excusarse en cuanto vio la mirada que su amiga le estaba lanzando-. Un poco, nada más. No hubiera sido nada peligroso.

– ¡Law, sigues siendo un psicópata! -exclamó Ayame-. ¡Y pensar que le pedí a mi abuelo que te lo devolviera!

La joven no estaba en absoluto enfadada. Conocía a su amigo, y sabía de sobra que él tenía una visión diferente, y algo extraña, de aquellas cosas. Para él, algo como un corte en la piel era su pan de cada día, nada del otro mundo.

– No... -dijo Law-. Hizo bien en quitármelo. Cuando me fui del North Blue me lo llevé conmigo, y lo usé cada vez que realicé una intervención quirúrgica. E hizo que me diera cuenta de muchas cosas...

Law se calló súbitamente.

Lo que había dicho era una confesión, pero había muchos pensamientos que se estaba guardando. Ayame lo comprendía. Sabía que palabras como "el bisturí me ayudaba a dejar de pensar en ti", nunca se oirían de los labios de Trafalgar Law, aunque las estuviese pensando. Law no sabía expresarse correctamente hablando, pero sus gestos y caras lo decían todo por él.

Ayame hizo entonces un movimiento con la mano, como quitando importancia a las palabras de su amigo, para salvarlo del aprieto de tener que seguir explicándose.

– Ya me imagino -dijo, esbozando una sonrisa graciosa-.


	17. Capítulo 17

17.

Los días pasaban feliz y pacíficamente en el submarino.

A Law, aunque le costaba reconocerlo, le parecía estar viviendo en un sueño. Después de tanto tiempo, volver a ver a Ayame henchía su corazón de alegría. Los miembros de su tripulación, sin embargo, asistían estupefactos a la metamorfosis que su huraño capitán sufría cada vez que se encontraba en la misma habitación que aquella joven. Law seguía siendo bastante antipático y maleducado en su presencia, e incluso se peleaba con frecuencia con ella por tonterías; pero, de algún modo, al capitán se lo veía diferente. Estaba más alegre, quizás. Reía más de lo habitual e incluso se ruborizaba con frecuencia: ¡algo completamente insólito! A Penguin y a Shachi les costaba creer que aquel hombre fuese el mismo monstruo de sangre fría buscado por la Marina que se divertía cortando en pedazos y torturando a sus enemigos.

Sin embargo, no porque ahora fuese feliz con su amiga había cambiado el carácter del joven Trafalgar.

– Eh, Capitán -había exclamado un día Shachi, festivo, en cuanto lo había visto entrar por la puerta-, ¿qué tal con Ayame? ¿Ehhh? ¿Qué tal os lo habéis pasado? ¿Ehhh? ¡Ya sabes a lo que me refiero!

El joven tripulante se había puesto a darle codazos a su capitán, muerto de la risa; pero había parado en seco en cuanto había visto la mirada que Law le estaba dirigiendo.

– ¿Crees que es sexo lo único que busco en Ayame? -había preguntado Law, con un tono de voz frío y amenazador que había hecho retroceder al joven-.

– Ah... No, no... ¡Yo no he dicho eso! -se había excusado inmediatamente Shachi, temeroso-.

Penguin había acudido entonces en ayuda de su compañero.

– Claro... ¡es como una hermana para ti, ¿verdad?! -había exclamado dirigiéndose a su capitán-.

Desde la distancia, Bepo había contemplado cómo Law se daba la vuelta y se marchaba sin contestar. Probablemente lo que Penguin había dicho explicaba la extraña relación que mantenía Law con la muchacha. Eran más que amigos, pero menos que novios; y esa afinidad que había compartido durante toda su infancia les impedía declararse mutuamente sus sentimientos.

Mientras Law se pasaba los días fantaseando, para Ayame, el reencuentro se había convertido en un asunto serio. La presión de aprobar aquel último examen de su carrera le amargaba la mayor parte de las horas del día. La joven sólo se permitía descansar unas pocas horas al día, cuando llegaba el momento de correr a los brazos de Law y Bepo.

– ¡Ah, dios! -exclamaba revolviendo entre un montón de papeles- ¡Necesito el número de Isozaki ahora mismo! ¡Me prometió que me iba a prestar los apuntes de las clases prácticas a las que falté!

– No puedo concentrarme en la biblioteca -bufó un día, entrando en la casa con un portazo-. ¡La gente va a ligar en vez de a estudiar! ¡Puedo soportar algo de ruido, pero lo de lanzarse bolis y papeles ya es demasiado!

La muchacha se pasaba el día entero sentada a la mesa más grande del piso, la del comedor, entre libros, enciclopedias, y cientos de folios y bolígrafos. De vez en cuando, se levantaba exclamando en voz alta largas listas de cosas que debía memorizar. A fin de que nadie le desordenara nada había, incluso, obligado a sus amigas a comer en la diminuta mesita de la cocina; mientras que ella seguía sus propios horarios de comidas. Podría decirse que, durante aquellas semanas, la joven organizó su vida en función del temario del examen.

– ¡Sakai, no lo voy a lograr...! -decía de vez en cuando, pesimista y deprimida-. Necesito más tiempo, de verdad... ¡Este temario es una locura!

– Oye, no te preocupes -le dijo su amiga, tratando de tranquilizar a la joven-. Si nosotras hemos aprobado, tú también puedes, ¿vale? ¡Te ayudaremos!

– ¡Sí! -añadió Yamura-. Y, además, ¿qué sería lo peor que podría pasar si suspendieses? Sólo tendrías que volver a intentarlo el curso que viene. ¿No te esperaría Law?

– ¡No hemos hablado de eso! -respondió Ayame, angustiada-. ¡Nunca sale el tema! Pero, la verdad, no creo que quiera perder un año de su tiempo aquí parado sólo para que yo apruebe, por mucho que fuera el deseo de mi abuelo... No sé... Es demasiado tiempo...

Takewaki intervino, entonces, con una de sus bromas:

– ¡Tú enséñale una teta y verás como se queda aquí todo el tiempo que quieras! -dijo, mientras Yamura le daba un capón-.

Las amigas de Ayame se esforzaban continuamente por tranquilizarla cuanto podían y por no molestarla, pero cada día que pasaba, poco a poco, Ayame se iba volviendo más irritable.

– ¡Dios! -chilló una mañana- ¿Tenían que ponerse a gritar los vecinos justo ahora?

– ¡Yamura, ¿dónde habéis puesto mi subrayador naranja?!

– ¿Queréis dejar de chillar?

– ¡Estaos quietas de una puñetera vez!

En semejantes condiciones, la convivencia era de todo menos agradable. Las amigas de la joven, aunque la querían mucho, estaban comenzando a hartarse de cumplir todas sus exigencias, y que, aún a pesar de ello, la histeria de la joven fuese en aumento.

– Necesito un sitio tranquilo en el que estudiar -sentenció Ayame a sólo una semana del examen, en un día en el que, para alivio de sus amigas, el éxtasis nervioso había dejado paso a la apatía-.

– Sí, por favor -replicó Takewaki con un resoplido-.

Por suerte para todo el mundo, el submarino de los Piratas Heart disponía de literas de sobra y un amplio escritorio en el camarote del capitán. Allí, Law le permitió a su amiga extender su enorme colección de libros y apuntes sobre la mesa. La habitación no era la más silenciosa del mundo, aunque, eso sí, nadie más que el Capitán; y, en determinadas ocasiones, Bepo; podía entrar en ella. El joven pirata dispuso, junto a una pared de su dormitorio, una pequeña cama para que su amiga durmiese allí esos días. Además, Law se aseguró de que nadie hablase excesivamente alto durante aquella semana, a fin de no molestar a la joven, que se pasó las dos primeras noches en vela, con los ojos enrojecidos y los nervios a flor de piel. A pesar de que llevaba dos días residiendo en el barco, casi nadie de la tripulación le había visto el pelo.

El joven capitán, sinceramente preocupado por el estado de su amiga, llamó a la puerta en la noche del tercer día. La muchacha lo había echado con grandes aspavientos, para estar tranquila mientras estudiaba. Ya eran las dos y media de la mañana y Law no sólo quería que su amiga descansase un poco, sino que él mismo se estaba muriendo de sueño.

Toc, toc, toc.

Dentro, nadie le contestó, de modo que el capitán giró suavemente el manillar y asomó la cabeza.

Por lo visto, a Ayame el escritorio se le había hecho pequeño para poner sus apuntes, y había ocupado también la amplia cama de Law. Yacía boca abajo, con su pequeño pijama de algodón púrpura, dormida en el centro del colchón, rodeada por un montón de papeles, libros y rotuladores.

Cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, Law se acercó y zarandeó suavemente a su amiga para despertarla. La joven abrió los ojos lentamente.

– Me has dado una oportunidad de oro para pintarte un bigote fluorescente en toda la cara -bromeó Law señalando el rotulador que todavía sostenía la joven en una mano-. Ya puedes agradecerme que no lo haya hecho.

– Oh -murmuró ella, demasiado adormilada para pensar con claridad-.

– Venga, quédate ahí, que ya te desocupo yo la cama -dijo Law, que, compadecido de la evidente angustia de su amiga, había decidido ser bueno-.

– ¡No! -balbuceó de pronto Ayame incorporándose como pudo-. ¡No quiero que me lo desordenes todo!

La joven se arrodilló entonces sobre la cama y se puso a recoger los papeles bajo la atenta mirada de Law. Sus movimientos eran lentos y torpes a causa del sueño.

– Venga ya -intervino Law-. ¡Si no puedes ni mantener los ojos abiertos! ¡Te estás cayendo de sueño!

– Que noooo... -insistió ella cansinamente. Su voz sonó como un mugido-. Tú ve poniéndote el pijama, que cuando acabes yo ya lo habré recogido todo. ¡Venga, venga!

Law se encogió de hombros.

– Como quieras -concedió-.

El joven desapareció entonces por la puerta del cuarto de baño anexo al camarote del capitán y cuando volvió a aparecer, ya con el pijama puesto, Ayame estaba reptando cómicamente por el suelo hacia el escritorio con un par de libros en la mano. Law se echó a reír.

– ¡Oh, vamos! -exclamó-. ¡Ni siquiera te aguantas de pie! Déjame ayudarte, no seas pesada, que me quiero ir a dormir...

– ¡Que no! -replicó Ayame, poniéndose de rodillas sobre el suelo, y chillando indignada todo lo alto que podía, que no era mucho-. ¡No toques mis apuntes! ¡Lo último que necesito es ponerme a perder el tiempo mañana por la mañana buscando una hoja porque tú me la has tirado por ahí! ¡No puedo perder el tiempo!

– Oye, qué alterada estás... -comentó tranquilamente Law mirando a su amiga-.

Era cierto. Ayame no solía irritarse tan fácilmente. Era evidente que el sueño y el cansancio estaban teniendo sus efectos en ella. Lentamente, Law se acercó a su amiga y se acuclilló frente a ella. Muy serio, llevó despacio sus manos hasta las mejillas de la joven y las apretó firme pero cuidadosamente. Ella pestañeó, nerviosa.

– ¡Ejercicio de relajacióóóóóóón! -gritó Law agitando vigorosamente la cara de su amiga de un lado a otro-.

La joven reaccionó dejando caer los libros al suelo y palmeándole la cara a su amigo, en un intento de apartarlo de ella; consiguiendo tan sólo que Law se echase a reír.

– Ay, Law, no te rías de mí -dijo Ayame abrazándose a su amigo cuando al fin logró zafarse del molesto zarandeo-, que estoy muy nerviosa...

– Eso ya lo veo -asintió él-.

El joven acogió a su amiga en sus brazos y respiró profundamente, disfrutando de la sensación. Ayame olía igual de bien que siempre, a su colonia de frutas; y tenía el cuerpo tan blandito y suave como siempre. Apretándola contra sus costillas, Law notó cómo la joven soltaba de pronto una risilla:

– La verdad es que echaba de menos que te rieses de mí cuando estoy angustiada -confesó la muchacha-. Recuerdo que cuando éramos pequeños y había algo que me preocupaba, siempre era un alivio verte a ti tan relajado... ¡Era como si de pronto mis problemas tuviesen mucha menos importancia! No sé...

Ayame cortó la charla de repente, sin saber qué más decir. Acababa de sucederle lo mismo que acababa de relatar: mirando a Law, se había olvidado de todo lo demás. De pronto ya no había exámenes complicados, ni promesas al abuelo, ni un submarino repleto de piratas. De pronto, Ayame ya no se caía de sueño. De hecho, parecía haber recuperado toda su energía y miraba con una tierna sonrisa a Law. La joven acababa de darse cuenta de lo mucho que estaba disfrutando de aquel abrazo y, sobre todo, de lo que cualquiera que los viese en aquel momento podría pensar.

"Bueno, esta situación habla por sí sola", pensó la joven. "Un chico moreno, alto, grande y fuerte con una chica rubia, pequeña y guapa en sus brazos... Es como pedir a gritos un desenlace digno de una novela...".

Ayame se sentía en la gloria. Había abrazado a su amigo muchas veces, pero aquella ocasión tenía algo diferente. En general, todos aquellos últimos días que los dos amigos habían pasado abrazándose y tocándose más o menos disimuladamente habían tenido algo especial. La joven nunca se quería separar de Law. Se había dado cuenta de qué era exactamente lo que quería. Pero lo había hecho de forma diferente a la de aquel día en que, con dieciocho años, ella y Law se habían separado.

Ahora, Ayame podía mirar a los ojos a Law, escrutar hasta lo más hondo de la oscura pupila y verse a sí misma reflejada como la luz al final de un túnel. Y Law siempre le devolvía la mirada. Ya no la rehuía, ni se callaba lo que pensaba. A su manera, con una mirada, sin pronunciar una sola palabra, Law le decía a Ayame que la había echado de menos. Y con un inclinamiento de cabeza, la frente lisa y las mejillas blancas de Ayame respondían: "Y yo a ti".

De alguna forma, la joven había dejado de tener miedo. Dormía cada noche arropada por el pensamiento de que Law jamás la dejaría sola. Ahora, los dos amigos tenía la seguridad de que, por muchos kilómetros que la distancia interpusiese entre ellos, siempre seguirían estando juntos.

Movida por la ternura, Ayame hundió la cara en los hombros de Law y se armó de valor. Aquel era un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro, y ahora tenía la certeza de que no deseaba aguardar ni un minuto más. Meticulosamente, y muy despacio, la joven posó sus labios sobre la cálida piel del cuello de su amigo.

Law, que había estado soñando despierto mientras aspiraba el olor del cabello de Ayame, se puso súbitamente rígido.

"¿Qué acaba de hacer?", pensó el joven, abriendo mucho los ojos y sin mover ni un otro músculo.

¿Podía ser cierto aquello?

Cuando eran más pequeños Ayame había besado a Law en las mejillas en alguna que otra ocasión; pero, bueno, aquel había sido un beso en el cuello, y... eso tenía otro significado, ¿verdad?

Law no sabía que hacer. Se puso increíblemente nervioso. Su mundo comenzó a girar como loco.

En aquel mundo, en un archipiélago, en un submarino, en el camarote del capitán, dos jóvenes enamorados yacían de rodillas el uno frente al otro, abrazados, mirándose de cerca. Ella era una muchacha de ideas claras y realistas; y él era un joven soñador e indeciso. Aunque el aspecto físico de ambos parecía indicar justamente lo contrario.

En aquella habitación, que de pronto parecía tan grande como el mundo, la muchacha se inclinó hasta que sus labios se posaron sobre los del joven.

Ambos creyeron desmayarse de placer.

Law tenía la cabeza nublada. No podía pensar, no podía moverse. Permaneció aturdido durante unos larguísimos segundos; que fueron el tiempo que tardó en darse cuenta de que Ayame lo estaba besando. Notaba de pronto los labios suaves y carnosos de Ayame entre los suyos. Law jamás hubiera podido imaginar que una boca podía ser tan deliciosa. La carita blanca de la joven se sonrojaba y se movía a escasos milímetros de la suya. El cuerpo cálido de su amiga se dejaba acurrucar entre sus brazos. Esos segundos fueron también el tiempo que Law tardó en reaccionar y devolverle el beso a Ayame.

Aquel no era un beso cualquiera. No era, tampoco, una pareja cualquiera. Ayame no era ninguna de las decenas de jóvenes sin nombre que habían pasado por aquel camarote. Law no era Masuda, ni Koto, ni Mori, ni ninguno de los dos novios del North Blue de Ayame. Se trataba de dos jóvenes que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Eran Law y Ayame, los inseparables.

Y Dios sabía cuánto habían soñado ellos con ese momento.

En aquel beso había cientos de palabras jamás pronunciadas. Había confesiones, celos, pasiones, dudas, enfados, suposiciones y certezas. Había dieciséis años de amor reprimido estallando por fin en los labios. Había un viaje atrás en el tiempo, y una transformación de dos jóvenes adultos en dos chiquillos de siete años.

El corazón de Ayame latía tan fuertemente que parecía a punto de salírsele del pecho.

Por un momento, la joven creyó que había cometido el mayor error de su vida. Había malinterpretado a Law. Law no deseaba aquello en absoluto e iba a rechazarla. Ayame se quiso morir... Pero su amigo cerró entonces los ojos con fuerza y la apretó suave y confortablemente contra su pecho. En menos de un segundo, la joven se encontró tirada en el suelo sintiendo el peso del cuerpo de Law sobre ella, y con sus labios bebiendo de su boca como un muerto de sed lo haría de un manantial. A Ayame le entraron ganas de reír, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada. No había nada que decir; sólo cientos de sensaciones en las que concentrarse. El cerebro de ambos jóvenes estaba a cien, a punto de derretirse. El estómago, lleno de mariposas. La piel erizada. Los párpados cerrados. El olfato agudizado.

La temperatura subió de pronto cuando Law introdujo su lengua sedosa en la boca de Ayame. Los dos amigos estaban embriagados por el beso; como borrachos el uno del otro; y ninguno tenía intención de detenerse. Ojalá aquel momento no acabase nunca.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra, Law y Ayame se entregaron el uno al otro en un abrazo interminable, en un estallido de eufórica locura, perdidos en su particular océano de calor y dulce aroma. Ayame deslizó sus manos por debajo de la camiseta del pijama de Law para palpar su espalda y su torso; y, cuando él hizo lo mismo, la joven dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro que sonó bastante sensual.

En aquellas condiciones, bastaba mucho menos para terminar de encender a Law, quien detuvo el beso y miró a los ojos a su amiga. Ambos jóvenes tenían aspecto de estar en trance, y se miraron con intensidad sin decir ni una sola palabra, cada uno examinando detenidamente el rostro del otro.

Se separaron un poco, entonces, y Law tomó de la mano a su amiga, para ayudarla a ponerse en pie. Con una mirada, cada uno adivinó exactamente lo que estaba pensando el otro. Se conocían demasiado bien como para que las palabras fuesen necesarias.

Mientras Law echaba un vistazo fuera del camarote, para comprobar que no venía nadie, Ayame se calzó y cogió su chaqueta. Ambos muchachos caminaron en completo silencio, en pijama, en medio de la noche, alejándose del submarino cada vez más. Tímidamente cogidos de la mano, se lanzaban algunas breves miradas de vez en cuando; pero no se detuvieron en todo el camino. De este modo, llegaron a la entrada de aquella apartada cueva a la que habían ido cuando se habían reconciliado. Con una última mirada, Ayame soltó la mano de Law y se adelantó para sortear las laberínticas galerías. Era una noche preciosa, llena de estrellas y con tan sólo algunas nubes que decoraban el cielo, iluminadas por la luna llena.

Había que hacer las cosas bien.

Ayame se plantó en el centro de la diminuta playa, abierta al cielo nocturno, y esperó a que Law surgiese por final de la alargada cueva, hendida en la roca. El joven caminó con las piernas un poco temblorosas, pero con decisión, a lo largo de la gruta. Todavía no había asimilado lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Todavía le parecía estar soñando. Rodeó la última curva de la galería conteniendo el aliento y la vio allí de pie, a la que sin duda era la mujer de su vida, esperándolo a él.

El corazón de Law volvió a latir como loco. Ayame se había descalzado y había arrojado la chaqueta y los zapatos a un par de metros de allí, sobre la arena húmeda. El viento mecía suavemente su cabello; y la luna delineaba sus hombros arrojando su luz blanca sobre la joven.

En ese momento, a Law le parecía estar contemplando a un ángel.

Sin esperar ni un segundo, el joven avanzó apresuradamente hacia ella, y ambos amigos se fundieron nuevamente en un apasionado beso. ¿Cómo podría describir aquellas sensaciones? Law olvidó de pronto todo lo que no era Ayame.

Mientras desnudaba a la joven, Law bebió de ella, y de cada rincón de su cuerpo, de cada centímetro de piel que iba quedando expuesto a la fresca brisa de la noche. La ropa del joven no tardó en volar también lejos. Sin dejar de besarse, Law recostó a Ayame sobre la arena cuidadosamente y contempló la imagen de los brazos extendidos en actitud entregada, enredados en el rubio cabello esparcido; y los ojos brillantes, las mejillas ruborizadas, la boca torcida en una tímida sonrisa... Los ojos del joven continuaron deslizándose por el resto del cuerpo de su compañera: los pechos redondos, la cintura estrecha, las caderas amplias, las piernas largas enredadas en las suyas y delicadamente dispuestas a dejarse acariciar... Law había contemplado aquellas curvas furtivamente en muchas ocasiones, pero nunca como ahora.

Ayame estaba preciosa, desnuda, sencilla, tal cual era y con el reflejo gris de la luna sobre la piel. En ese momento, no parecía haber nadie más sobre la Tierra que Law y Ayame. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera parado tan sólo para ellos. Law no podía hablar y, aunque pudiera, no hubiera sabido qué decir; de modo que dejó que sus manos hablasen por él, y, transformando todos sus pensamientos en caricias, deslizó sus dedos sobre las dulces curvas de la joven, arrancándole, uno tras otro, gemidos que fueron como un regalo para sus oídos. Embelesado, sintiendo el cuerpo de Ayame retorciéndose bajo el suyo, Law besó una y otra vez a su amiga mientras le hacía el amor.

– ¡Puf! ¡Ah...! Eso... ha sido... ah...

Ayame apenas podía hablar. Estaba exhausta.

– Lo sé... -respondió Law, respirando tan entrecortadamente como su amiga-.

Los dos jóvenes tenían la cara roja y brillante de sudor. Law cerraba los ojos con fuerza sin separarse de su amiga, concentrándose en las últimas oleadas de su propio placer, que se apagaban progresivamente. El joven pirata estaba sorprendido de lo mucho que acababa de disfrutar del sexo con Ayame; pues, más allá del significado que ello encerraba, podía afirmar, sin miedo a equivocarse, que ninguna de las decenas de jóvenes que habían pasado por su cama lo había hecho estremecerse de placer con tanta intensidad.

Acababa de llegar al orgasmo con un gruñido, y ahora trataba de recuperar el aliento sobre los pechos blancos de Ayame; pero Law apenas lograba calmarse. Cada vez que recordaba los lametazos de Ayame sobre su espalda, los arañazos a lo largo de los músculos de sus brazos, o la bonita visión de su trasero en pompa, Law se impacientaba un poco más: quería volver a hacerlo y apenas podía esperar. De hecho, Law, en un estado parecido a la ebriedad o la locura, quería hacerlo por siempre, sin parar jamás.

Los dos jóvenes permanecieron abrazados durante un buen rato. Law, todavía recostado sobre Ayame, acarició lentamente el cabello de la joven mientras la miraba con ternura, sin dejar de resoplar. Ella, risueña, le daba pequeños tirones en la perilla. Se sentía tan feliz que apenas podía creerlo. Aquello había sucedido un poco tarde, pero había sucedido, al fin y al cabo. Protegida por los fuertes brazos de Law, la joven disfrutó todo lo que pudo de aquella sensación hasta que se dio cuenta de que, en lugar de recuperar el aliento, se estaba quedando sin aire.

– Law -gimió-, me estás aplastando-.

– Siempre has sido una debilucha -exclamó el muchacho con una sonrisa levantándose inmediatamente y poniéndose a buscar sus calzoncillos en la oscuridad.

Conocía sus propias limitaciones. Tal y como estaban las cosas, y por mucho que lo sintiera, sería mejor esperar un poco antes de volver a devorar a Ayame. Cuando se giró de nuevo, se encontró con los ojos de la joven, que lo miraban dulcemente. Ayame se había sentado sobre la arena y contemplaba a su amigo emocionada.

– ¿Qué pasa? -susurró Law acercándose a ella-. ¿Estás bien?

El joven pirata temió, de pronto, que su amiga se hubiera arrepentido súbitamente de lo que acababan de hacer. Había sido amable con ella, ¿verdad? ¡La había tratado bien! Tan poco locuaz como siempre, Law comenzó a balbucear.

– Si no... Bueno... No creo... que lo que hemos hecho sea... eh...

La joven lo interrumpió con una sonrisa amable.

– Tranquilízate -dijo-. Estoy bien.

Qué dulce podía llegar a ser Trafalgar Law cuando quería. ¿Quien lo hubiera imaginado? Mientras recogían su ropa y se vestían, Law y Ayame se hicieron extrañamente conscientes de cómo todo entre ellos acababa de cambiar. Los dos amigos regresaron, nuevamente en silencio, al submarino, donde se ducharon juntos, pues estaban llenos de arena.

Con los pantalones del pijama puestos, y luchando por encontrar la abertura de la camiseta para ponérsela, Law se tumbó sobre su cama sin dejar de observar a Ayame. La joven se había vuelto a poner su precioso pijama púrpura y, tras curiosear por toda la habitación, había encontrado el gorro de Law y se lo había puesto sobre la cabeza. Con una sonrisa, se dirigió entonces hacia su amigo y se le lanzó encima en un impetuoso abrazo. El muchacho la acogió sobre su pecho y, acariciándole la cabeza, cubierta por la mullida lana del gorro; y la espalda, a través del cómodo algodón y el encaje, murmuró:

– Esto es como cuando teníamos dieciocho años, ¿no te parece?

Ayame, aplastando la cara contra los hombros de su amigo, tan sólo emitió algunos extraños sonidos:

– Mmmmm -dijo muy bajito, provocando una risa ahogada en Law-.

Los dos muchachos trataban de guardar el mayor silencio posible.

Sabían que una conversación a media voz se colaba fácilmente entre los tablones del camarote, y, en consecuencia, podía ser escuchada por cualquiera. Y si había algo que Law y Ayame querían en ese preciso momento, era intimidad; de modo que los dos jóvenes estaban hablando todo lo bajo que podían, y haciendo movimientos suaves; sin haberlo siquiera acordado con antelación. Law se dio cuenta de ello y sonrió complacido, pensando en todas las veces que algo parecido les había sucedido.

En cierta ocasión, recordaba, Ayame había ido a casa de una amiga a pasar la tarde y Law se había quedado con Bepo y Kenji en casa, leyendo tranquilamente. Sin embargo, cuando había comenzado a llover, el joven había tenido un presentimiento y había salido a buscar a su amiga con un paraguas. Law había llegado a la casa de la otra muchacha en el momento exacto en el que Ayame había decidido marcharse, sin paraguas ni chubasquero. Y, camino a casa, bajo la luz anaranjada de las farolas, ambos jóvenes se habían saludado y echado a andar sin hacerse una sola pregunta.

En aquella época, muchas veces, sin darse cuenta, Ayame compraba dos helados cuando salía sola a pasear, o tomaba prestados dos libros en la biblioteca. Se daba cuenta al llegar a casa de que había comprado el segundo helado del sabor favorito de Law, o de que el segundo libro trataba sobre medicina; y los dejaba sobre la mesa de la cocina para que Law los encontrase. Law ni siquiera sonreía al verlos. No interpretaba aquello como un bonito gesto por parte de su amiga, sino que se comía su helado o se leía su libro con total normalidad; tal era el sentimiento de conexión con Ayame.

El corazón de Law se aceleró, mientras su respiración se acompasaba. Eran muchas las veces que había pensado que Ayame y él habían nacido con la única finalidad de estar juntos. Y en momentos como aquel, ésa parecía ser la única certeza de su vida.


	18. Capítulo 18 y nota de la autora

18.

Ayame abrió los ojos muy despacio, evitando el contacto directo con la luz solar. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que estaba desnuda en la cama de Trafalgar Law y que había pasado toda la noche haciendo el amor con él. Cuando dirigió la vista hacia el rostro de su amigo, vio que éste se había quedado dormido, muy quieto, sujetando un mechón del pelo rubio de Ayame.

Por algún motivo, a la joven le sorprendió que Law no se hubiese adueñado de todo el colchón echándola de la cama, como solían hacer sus dos últimos novios. Su amigo había permanecido en su lado de la cama durante toda la noche, y ella en el suyo; cada uno respetando el espacio del otro. Quizás, en el fondo, eso no era tan extraño.

De pronto, a Ayame le rugieron sonoramente las tripas. ¡Si se estaba muriendo de hambre! Indecisa, la joven se incorporó mirando a su alrededor, en busca de su ropa. La noche anterior, después de ducharse, Ayame no había tenido que insinuarse dos veces, sino que Law le había arrancado el pijama a la primera oportunidad que había tenido. Ayame sonrió para sí mientras localizaba, en una esquina del cuarto, la camiseta; y, unos metros más allá, su ropa interior y los pantalones del pijama. Law era tan ardiente... ¡y a la vez tan serio! Ayame apenas podía esperar a contárselo todo a sus amigas.

El movimiento de las sábanas y el colchón que provocó Ayame al levantarse en busca de su ropa despertó a Law.

– Buenos días -dijo ella alegremente-.

– Hola -murmuró él remoloneando contra su almohada-.

Eso le dio una idea a Ayame, y, levantándose con un brillo malicioso en los ojos, agarró con fuerza las sábanas y las arrancó de un tirón.

En busca de venganza, el joven profirió un gruñido y un insulto, y antes de que la muchacha pudiera darse cuenta, se encontró tirada sobre la cama, enzarzada en una lucha que parecía más bien un abrazo.

Los dos jóvenes se dieron cuenta de que llevaban al menos una hora despiertos revolcándose y que estaban a punto de hacer el amor, cuando alguien -evidentemente Bepo- llamó a la puerta del camarote.

– ¡Capitán! ¡Ayame! -llamó una vocecilla desde fuera-. ¡E-es la hora del desayuno!

Bepo, al igual que el resto de los piratas Heart, había pasado una noche interesante.

En aquel submarino, debido a la falta de espacio, los tripulantes se veían obligados a compartir dormitorio en grupos de tres o de dos, lo que reducía la intimidad notablemente. Ello no suponía realmente un problema, puesto que no sólo todo el mundo se llevaba bastante bien sino que los piratas Heart eran como una gran familia: a menudo se organizaban espontáneamente reuniones a medianoche en alguno de los muchos camarotes, y allí todos charlaban, reían y, con frecuencia, terminaban emborrachándose. Bepo, que era el único, además del capitán, que disfrutaba de un cuarto individual, casi siempre se unía a la fiesta a pesar de que no soportaba el alcohol. Mientras tanto, Trafalgar Law permanecía encerrado en su camarote: una habitación que hacía las veces de dormitorio y despacho.

El joven capitán se había presentado por primera vez en una de aquellas reuniones hacía tan sólo unos días.

– Ayame necesita silencio para estudiar, así que bajad la voz -había dicho nada más abrir la puerta-.

Entonces había tenido lugar un momento de estupefacción generalizada cuando Law confesó que, hasta ese momento, nunca se había dado cuenta de que sus subordinados se reunían por las noches para hablar.

– ¿Es que no llega el ruido hasta tu camarote? -preguntaron los piratas, extrañados-.

Law pareció meditar la respuesta durante unos segundos. Realmente, no recordaba haber escuchado nada nunca hasta que Ayame se lo había hecho notar. El capitán se alarmó al darse cuenta de que, por el contrario, sus compañeros sí lo habían estado escuchando a él.

Ayame pasó dos noches estudiando en el camarote del capitán; y el capitán pasó dos noches de cháchara con el resto de la tripulación. A la tercera noche, Law, agotado, se retiró más temprano de lo habitual a su camarote mientras los demás continuaban con la reunión lo más silenciosamente que podían.

Habían pasado varias horas desde que Trafalgar se ausentara cuando unos ruidos llamaron la atención de Bepo. El oso alzó las orejas en un gesto de extrañeza que alertó a sus compañeros.

– ¿Qué ocurre, Bepo? -preguntó Penguin, que todavía se estaba riendo de un chiste que había contado alguien-.

– ¿No oís un ruido? -preguntó a su vez el oso hablando muy despacio-.

La tripulación guardó el más completo de los silencios mientras ponían sus cinco sentidos en detectar cualquier señal de alarma. Tal vez algún intruso se había colado en el buque. Pronto reconocieron el sonido que el agudo oído del oso había detectado antes que ellos: eran unos golpes rítmicos acompañados de un leve chirrido. Shachi hizo una mueca graciosa y un montón de gestos con las manos.

– Eso es lo que todos creemos que es, ¿verdad? -susurró agitado el pirata mirando a sus compañeros-.

Penguin se llevó una mano a la boca para tapar su sonrisa pícara.

– Qué somier más traicionero -dijo el joven agitando la cabeza permanentemente cubierta por un gorro-.

Aquel era, sin lugar a dudas, el sonido de Law y Ayame teniendo sexo en el cuarto de al lado. Los piratas se dieron cuenta, de pronto, de lo mucho que aquello había tardado en suceder. ¿O tal vez hacía ya tiempo que pasaba y ellos no se habían dado cuenta hasta ahora? Montones de ojos curiosos se giraron en dirección a Bepo, en busca de una opinión más cercana a los dos implicados. El oso estaba sonriendo enternecido.

– Law va a estallar de alegría -comentó feliz, confirmando que era la primera vez que sucedía aquello-. Está loco por ella –y, tras una pequeña pausa, añadió-: Me pregunto si tratarán de ocultárnoslo.

A la mañana siguiente, el oso se dirigió al camarote del capitán en cuanto percibió, por los sonidos que procedían de dentro, que los dos jóvenes ya estaban despiertos. Molesto por la interrupción, Law levantó rápidamente la cabeza, que había hundido entre los pechos de Ayame, y emitió un gruñido.

– Vete, Bepo -exclamó con voz ronca-.

Las palabras llegaron hasta el otro lado de la puerta con un deje de hastío que sorprendió a Bepo. El oso dudó entre si obedecer o no.

– ¿Está Ayame ahí? -insistió, al fin-. ¿No quiere desayunar?

Dentro del camarote, Bepo logró distinguir algo de ruido de sábanas y susurros. Law y Ayame discutían brevemente en voz baja, pues el muchacho no quería hacer otra cosa que no fuera estar en cama con Ayame; pero ella acababa de darse cuenta de que tenía que estudiar.

– ¡Sí, estoy aquí, Bepo! -respondió finalmente la joven, al cabo de un rato-. ¡Ahora mismo voy a desayunar!

Sin dejarle tiempo a Bepo para contestar, Law volvió a intervenir apresuradamente:

– ¡Dile a Shachi que nos traiga el desayuno! ¡Que lo deje fuera, junto a la puerta! -y, tas un breve silencio, el capitán añadió-: ¡No, mejor díselo a Penguin!

Se oyeron nuevamente murmullos en el interior del camarote. Bajando la voz, Law explicó con un susurro a Ayame:

– Shachi es un pesado.

La voz de la joven se coló por debajo de la puerta, replicando a su amigo y haciendo caso omiso de lo que había dicho:

– En serio, Law, tengo que estudiar...

Bepo se alejó presurosamente. No quería entrometerse en la intimidad de sus amigos, especialmente cuando se esforzaban tanto por mantener aquel secretismo. Un secretismo que no dejaba de ser inútil, puesto que ya todo el mundo se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado aquella noche en el camarote del capitán. A Bepo no dejaba de resultarle extraño, aunque se alegraba enormemente por sus amigos.

En la cocina, Penguin y Shachi desayunaban, como siempre, entre bromas y risas.

– Penguin -llamó Bepo en cuanto entró por la puerta-, el Capitán quiere que le lleves, a él y a Ayame, el desayuno al camarote; y que se lo dejes fuera, al lado de la puerta.

Los piratas allí presentes contuvieron una risita maliciosa que, finalmente, Shachi dejó escapar. Risueño, el joven pelirrojo bromeó:

– ¡Así que no eran imaginaciones nuestras, ¿eh?! -exclamó echándose a reír y dando codazos a su amigo Penguin-. Eh, pues cuando duerme con alguien no suele pedir desayuno también para la chica, ¿verdad, Penguin? Esto es una buena señal.

– Qué cabrón, cómo se las consigue a todas... -comentó Penguin, sonriendo a su vez y haciendo una mueca graciosa-. ¡Y yo que tenía esperanzas...!

Shachi casi se ahogó de la risa.

– ¿Tú? -exclamó entre sonoras carcajadas mientras Penguin fingía ofenderse enormemente-.

Los tres piratas, y todos los que se hallaban en la cocina, se callaron de repente cuando vieron entrar a Trafalgar por la puerta. El joven iba en pijama y se movía con rapidez, animadamente, y parecía excepcionalmente de buen humor. Aunque estaba serio como siempre, sus facciones se veían relajadas. Law saludó con un alegre movimiento de cejas a sus compañeros y, acto seguido, comenzó a reunir sobre una bandeja un montón de alimentos diferentes para el desayuno.

– No hace falta que me llevéis nada al camarote, Penguin -dijo revolviendo por toda la cocina-. Sois unos lentos. Ya lo hago yo.

Shachi dirigió entonces una mirada maliciosa primero a Penguin, y después a Bepo, y tomando aire, se preparó para tomarle el pelo a su Capitán:

– Hay que reponer fuerzas después de lo de anoche, ¿eh, Capitán? -dijo Shachi con una risilla-.

Rápidamente, el joven capitán se incorporó y manteniendo la compostura con un gesto burlón, miró a Shachi y replicó:

– Yo estoy fresco como una rosa, querido Shachi. La que no puede más es ella.

El joven pirata y su amigo levantaron las cejas en señal de admiración y aprobación por la ágil respuesta. Su capitán era un hombre no sólo inteligente, sino también ingenioso; y era realmente difícil ridiculizarlo con aquel tipo de frases, aunque no por ello Shachi cejaba en su empeño.

Trafalgar, satisfecho consigo mismo, levantó la mirada para dirigir una sonrisa de complicidad a sus compañeros, al mismo tiempo que recogía la bandeja de comida, dispuesto a largarse. En ese momento, su mirada autosuficiente se cruzó con la sonrisa comprensiva de Bepo.

Súbitamente rojo como un tomate, igual que un niño al que han pillado in fraganti haciendo algo vergonzoso, el muchacho desvió inmediatamente la mirada y se encaminó hacia la puerta. El oso se echó a reír, divertido por la reacción de su amigo, quien sin duda se sentía culpable por establecer finalmente con Ayame unos lazos más estrechos de los que tenía con Bepo. Al ver su angustia, el animal se compadeció de su amigo y decidió tratar de animarlo.

– ¡Law, no me parece mal lo tuyo con Ayame! -le gritó el oso a su capitán cuando este ya se alejaba por el pasillo con la bandeja del desayuno-. ¡Todos sabíamos que iba a pasar tarde o temprano!

El capitán provocó una nueva sonrisa a Bepo cuando, de forma grosera, contestó sin detenerse ni girarse:

– ¡Me da igual! -mintió-. ¡Como si me importara lo que tú pienses!

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Eeeeeeeestoooo... Puesssss. Sí. Esto es todo. No hay más fic.

Veréis, os explicaré por qué.

Yo empecé a escribir esta historia con mucho entusiasmo y mucho optimismo. Y cuando llegué a este punto me encontré con un dilema.

Yo quería que Ayame se fuese con Law en su submarino y fuesen felices y comiesen perdices, evidentemente. Tenía una vaga idea de cómo quería que saliesen las cosas. Pero a veces me ocurre que los personajes de mis propias historias toman vida propia, se ponen cabezotas, y se empeñan en escribir las historias por mí. (¡Habráse visto! ¡Si la autora soy yo!) En este caso, Masuda, el ex novio de Ayame, se empeñó en recuperarla y le dijo un par de cosas que me hicieron pensar. A mí me pareció que tenía mucha razón.

Os las cuento.

Tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Ayame, Masuda le recordó que Law no era ni más ni menos que un peligrosísimo criminal buscado por las autoridades, que tenía montones de enemigos, y que estaba constantemente peleando. Si Ayame se marchase con Law, estaría poniendo su vida constantemente en peligro, pues, Ayame, como bien suponéis, no sabe pelear ni manejar un arma porque esas cosas no las enseñan en las universidades. Y Law, por mucho que lo intentase, no iba a poder protegerla eternamente.

Queda comprobado que Masuda, ahí donde lo veis, es un chico listo.

Esto me dejó en una encrucijada de la que, a día de hoy, no he logrado salir. (Es cierto que pasaron algunas cosas que me impidieron continuar trabajando en este fic, pero eso es otra historia y bla bla bla).

De cualquier modo, actualmente estoy trabajando en otro fic. Me estoy esforzando y todo eso, ya sabéis. Tal vez, cuando lo acabe, empezaré a revisar éste.

Si, mientras tanto, a vosotros se os ocurre un final decente para mi historia, o queréis darme alguna idea o decirme que me olvide de escribir y me dedique a la horticultura, estaré encantada de leeros. (¡Lo digo en serio!)

¡Un saludo! ^_^


End file.
